One Last Chance
by TerriblePersonExtraordinaire
Summary: Another chance to fix it all. Another chance for destiny to be rewritten. For Minako Arisato to survive that night. But when a mysterious blue-haired individual is shown to be accompanying her in her Journey, will this new fate be any better? Is he to be trusted? "I summon you..."
1. The End of a Fool

One Last Chance

**Summary: Minako Arisato is given another chance at life after dying before becoming the Seal, along with help from someone else who was given another chance. Now, can the both of them be able to figure out who had destroyed their worlds and realities.**

Minako Arisato watched as the moon itself turned into Nyx, the goddess of the night. She started in awe along with her friends, panic beginning to build up inside of her. But, that was soon replaced with burning determination. She had already gone past the point of no return when she had declined Ryoji's offer on December 31th.

Minako glanced at all of her other friends. Fear was clearly in all of their faces, but also...determination. They would see things through to the very end, whether they live or die in the end, and so would she.

Or so she thought. _'Your journey ends here...Minako.'_

"Goodbye Minako." Minako's eyes widened as she heard Takaya's voice, but...something seemed different about it, but she ignored it and turned around just in time to see a bullet head straight for her.

_**"MINAKO!"**_ The combined voices of all of her friends and the sound of maniacal laughter were the last things she heard before leaving the world of the living.

* * *

><p>Minako woke up in the Velvet Room. "My dear guest, I am sorry to be the first to say it... but, you have died and have failed to save mankind." Igor said casually.<p>

Minako's eyes widened. "What? But...what happened to my friends? What about Nyx?" Minako asked, fearing the worst. She looked at Theodore, who was besides Igor, and his face told her everything.

"I am also sorry to say, but because of your death, their fates have been sealed. Nyx will kill them all," said Igor.

Minako let her head down and let tears flow. "What...what will happen now?"

Igor smiled his trademark, 'creppy smile'. "Well, that all depends on what _you_ want, my dear guest." Minako lifted her head. Igor waved his hands as two doors appeared. "You are free to choice your own path this time." Minako looked at the doors. The one on the right was a rich white and had a picture of a sun on it. The other one was the same shade of green as everything was during the Dark Hour and had a cresent moon on it.

"Let me explain. On the door to my left leads to the afterlife. If you pick this door, everything that was happened shall stay as it is. You shall move on to the after life, and since all of humanity shall die, so shall all of your friends. You won't have to fight anymore, and everyone who you miss...you can see them again," said Igor. "Like your parents."

That final sentence tempted Minako. She looked again at the door, which almost seemed to shine. The longer Minako looked at it, the more tempting it was. No more fighting, all of her friends would be there, and...her parents. It wasn't a day where she hadn't missed them, now she had a chance to see them again, after 10 years no less.

But...

"What about the other door?"

Igor grinned. "In the other room, you have a chance to start over. You shall be sent back to the beginning of your journey, with a few differences."

"What differences?"

"A few minor ones, but I cannot say what they are...yet."

Minako thought about the desicion she had been given. On one hand, she would be able to see all of her friends and family again...but on the other hand...she has another chance to stop Nyx. Maybe she can even save Mitsuru's father and Chidori, but...can she do it? She can always fail. But...if her friends found out, they would hate her for using the easy way out and just letting mankind stay dead. "Igor, what will happen to you and Theodore?"

Igor seemed taken back for a second. "My dear guest, thought I am thankful for your concern, I do not want us to influence your desicion. You do what _you_ want to do. Now, have you made your desicion?"

Minako thought for a bit, and then nodded. "Yes."

"Excellent. Now, which door do you pick?"

Minako stood up and walked over to Igor's left, to where the white door.

...

...

...

But, she walked over to Theodore, who was standing besides the white door, and kissed him in the cheek, causing Theodore to blush. "Thank you for everything." Minako said before she walked over to the Green door. She turned towards Igor, "Why was I given another chance?"

Igor's grin grew. "Because of destiny. Now go my dear guest."

Minako smiled and grabbed the handle. "Good luck Minako." Minako almost gasped. It was the first time Igor had called her by her name. She let a tear stream down as she opened the door and was blinded by a flash of white light.

* * *

><p><em>"Buuurn my Drea-!"<em>

Minako Arisato's eyes snapped open as the music from her MP3 suddenly stopped. Her eyes scanned the area befor her. She was outside Port Island Station and she saw coffins that littered the streets and the walls looked like they were haing their time of the month, and everything, even the moon, was green.

The Dark Hour...she really was back.

"Minako? Shouldn't we get going?"

Minako's eyes widened and she turned around. Standing right behind her was a teenager about her age, but that was about it for the similarities. The boy had blue hair and silver eyes as opposed to her red eyes and red hair. The boy was also almost a head taller than her.

"Minako? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm okay!" Minako lied quickly, hoping she wouldn't get caught. But she still wondered who exactly was this person.

The blue-haired boy grinned. "Okay, and Minako, I never got to ask you this but...what's your favorite Persona?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that wraps up the first chapter of One Last Chance! I will try to keep updating this story, so leave a review and tell me ways on how I can improve! And here are the pairings!<strong>

**Minato/Yukari (I hate her, but I'm trying to keep this canon)**

**Mitsuru/Akihiko **

**Minako/Shinjiro**

**Junpei/Chidori**

**Ken/Minako (One sided...sickos)**


	2. Minako and Minato's Arrival

One Last Chance

Chapter 2

Minako and Minato

**Here is it! Chapter 2! I would like to thank all of the people who read my story and reviewed. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Minako just started the blue-haired boy in front of her.<p>

"What's wrong Minako?" The boy asked. He then smiled a knowing smile.

"H-How do you know about Personas…?" Minako asked, backing away a few steps. The boy simply smiled. "Who are you?" Minako demanded, backing away further. "How do you know me?"

"…I'm your brother." The boy walked past her. "We should probably get going if we want to make it to the dorm before the Dark Hour ends," he turned around and continued walking. "And don't worry, I'll tell you everything soon…"

Minako had no choice but to follow him, their destination _was_ the same, but kept her distance.

"You can trust me, I won't hurt you. In fact, I kind of want to have a chat with you." The boy said.

Minako still kept her distance.

"Why won't you trust me Minako?" He asked.

"I don't know you, and I don't know how you know me." Minako replied.

"Seems fair, but do you really want to spend this entire walk in an awkward silence?"

"…I still don't know you. What's your name?" Minako asked.

The boy turned his head and smiled. He let Minako catch up to him before answering. "My name is Minato Arisato, I'm your brother."

"What? But, I never had a brother." Minako said, confused.

"Not that you remember." Minato muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, but what do you remember?"

"…About what?" Minako asked, cautious of the boy claiming to be her brother.

"You know, about the Dark Hour, the shadows…and Nyx." Minato said the last part softly while looking down onto the ground.

Minako wasn't sure if she could Minato. First off, she didn't know who he was, he claims to be her brother, and he knows her despite the fact that Minako never met him before in her life…the life that ended on January 31st, 2010. Minako sighed. She had failed to stop Nyx, and all of her friends paid the price. She looked down. Why did she die if she was not meant to? Who was the one who orchestrated her death, or was it several people? Is Minato one of them? Is he going to try to kill her now?

"So, what happened with Nyx?"

Minato's question snapped Minako back into reality. She looked towards him and saw him with a friendly smile. He looks trustworthy, but then again, so did the Chairman.

"You still don't trust me?"

"I haven't even known you for a full hour."

Minato shrugged. "Fair enough, oh and we're almost to the dorm." Minato said.

Minako looked and saw to her surprise, the dorm almost right in front of her. _'How did I miss that?'_ Minako thought to herself.

"Shall we head inside? The Dark Hour should be almost over by now." Minato said as he walked to the door. "Ladies first," he said as he opened the door.

Minako smiled. _'At least he's polite.'_ She walked over to the door, only to be stopped when Minato let go of the door and walked inside before she did. _'Oh he's good, he's very good.' _Minako thought as she entered the dorm.

She took a look inside and everything was the same eerily shade of green as it was during the Dark Hour.

"Hi, I've been waiting for you."

Minako turned her head to the counter, and right behind it, was a little boy she recognized. The boy had a black and white striped pajama on, pale blue hair, pale skin, and a mole right below his right eye.

Minako was about to greet him, but then she remembered, none of her friends knew her. All of them had forgotten about her.

"In order to pass, you must sign this contract." The boy, Pharos, opened up a check-in book and took out two contracts. He took out two quills and handed them to Minako and Minato.

"Sure." Minato went ahead and signed the contract despite not looking at it.

Minako looked at him with curiosity.

"What?" Minato asked.

"You didn't even look at the contract."

"Oh that; don't worry about it, I already know what it says." Minato said.

Minako just started at him for a while with confusion before looking over at the contract.

"You know, if you sign the contract, there's no going back. You're at point of no return; no one will look down on you if you don't do this." Minato said.

Minako looked at him for a moment, before smiling. "If I didn't know that, I wouldn't be here would I? Besides, I already passed the point of no return when I stepped into the dorm." Minako looked over the contract. _'And, I would be the one to look down on myself if I didn't do this.'_

_Should thou sign this contract, thou shall accept whatever destiny fate hands thou this time. No more attempts will be given. Help will come to thou if you seek it, but only if thou is worthy of receiving it._

_I, _, _

She quickly signed her name.

_I, Minako Arisato, choose to abide by this contract, and any future consequences, whatever they may be._

"Thank you. Now, I shall be on my way." Pharos said. "And remember, you must accept whatever fate gives you, for better, or for worse." With a grin, Pharos disappeared into the shadows.

"…I'm really glad you decided to do this." Minato said.

Minako looked at him curiously and was about to say something when something interrupted her.

"Who's there?"

The two of them turned to see Yukari, about to grab her evoker.

"W-Wait!" Minako yelled. Yukari ignored her and went ahead, she grabbed her evoker. "Wait! We're-!"

"Takeba, wait!"

Yukari turned to see Mitsuru, then, the Dark Hour ended. 'Burn My Dread' began to play from Minato's portable player, whose player's volume was so high, everyone heard it.

"Your music's really loud." Minako whispered to Minato.

"Well, it's a good song." Minato whispered back.

Mitsuru approached the two. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late."

"Well, better late than never, right?" Minato said.

Mitsuru smiled. "That's true. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, I'm one of the students that live in dorm."

"Nice to meet you! My name is Minako Arisato."

Mitsuru nodded. "And you must be Minato Arisato, right?"

Minato nodded. "Minako's my twin sister."

"Um, Mitsuru senpai, who are they?" Yukari asked.

"They're transfer students that were transferred to this dorm in the last minute."

"Um, is it all right for them to be here?" Yukari asked.

"Don't worry, they'll be moved into normal dorms soon."

"Okay." Yukari said, still unsure.

Mitsuru nodded and turned to Minato and Minako.

"This is Yukari Takeba, she'll be a junior this spring, just like you." Mitsuru introduced.

"…Hi, I'm Yukari."

"Why do you have a gun?" Minato asked.

'_Well… that was kind of blunt.' _Minako thought.

"Huh? Oh…well, it's a hobby of mine. Well, not really a hobby, but…" Yukari stuttered, suddenly on the spot light.

"You know how it is these days, it's for self-defense. It's not a real gun though," Mitsuru said. "It's getting late, you two should probably get to sleep; your journey should have been exhausting. Your things are already in your rooms."

"Oh, I'll show you guys the way. Follow me." Yukari said.

"All right, thanks." Minato said.

The two Arisato 'twins' followed Yukari up the stairs.

"Hey, meet me by my room when the Dark Hour comes, I'll explain all I can there." Minato whispered to Minako.

Minako was about to ask him what he meant, but then… "Here it is. Minato, your room is in this floor, it's right at the end of the hall; easy to remember, right?"

"Yeah, thanks Yukari. Good night!" Minato said as he walked to his room.

Yukari nodded. "Okay Minako, follow me."

"Right." Minako nodded.

They went up the stairs to the third floor and Yukari leaded Minako to her room at the end of the hall. "All right, here it is! Any questions?"

"Uh…yeah. Yukari…do you think you've met me before?" Minako asked, trying to keep a hopeful tone out of her voice.

"Um, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought you looked familiar. Good night!" Minako went into her room. "Thanks for everything!" She said before she closed the door.

"All right, good night Minako!" Yukari yelled through the door.

Minako sighed. Looks like the only one she can trust right now is Minato, and even then, she isn't sure if he's trustworthy.

'_He's the only source of information…except maybe Igor…'_

Looks like she'll just have to wait and see…

Is Minato trustworthy? Or is he just playing her, like Ikutski? He signed a contract, so maybe he can be trusted…but… could Minato also have tricked Igor, or whoever gave Pharos that contract for Minako to sign? Could Minato be the one who caused her death?

She shook her head and tried to come up with a plan.

'_How should I do things this time?'_

* * *

><p><strong>And now what should happen? Minako isn't sure whether Minato is trustworthy, and she begans to think about what should she do? Is Minato <em>trustworthy<em>? What will happen?**

**Oh and btw, I will try to make the chapters 1500-2000 words each and try to update about once a week. That is my new goal.**

**And I apologize that this chapter was mostly dialouge, but, can't really put in much action until the Full Moon Event.**

**So, please leave a review and help me get better at writing this story! **

**-TheImperfectDarkOne.**


	3. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School!

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 3:**

**Welcome to Gekkoukan High school!**

* * *

><p>Minako didn't remember falling asleep; all she could remember was trying to think of how she should do things this time around…<p>

"Hello? Are you awake?" Yukari called out.

Minako wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and continue sleeping, but…

"Please answer the door or I'll get in trouble."

She sighed. "Just a minute, I have to get changed!" Minako yelled.

"All right, I'll go and wake up Minato then!" Yukari yelled back.

Minako groaned and tried to get herself out of bed. _'What time did I go to sleep again?' _She grabbed her cell phone and looked at the time. _'Have to get moving Minako. You can't be late for school.'_

Minako went to her closet and put on her uniform, and then she heard a knock on her door. "Minako, are you ready?" Yukari yelled

"Yeah, I'm just getting my books! Oh and, can we have some breakfast before we leave for school?"

"Sure, Minato is already making some coffee, do you want some?"

"Um…actually, I'm going to make myself some tea."

"All right, see you downstairs then."

"All right!" Minako yelled. She grabbed her backpack and sighed, why was she so paranoid with Minato? It was true that she didn't know if she could trust him, but surely he wouldn't try anything while Yukari was around…right?

On second thought, maybe she _should_ make some tea for herself.

Minako ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Minato and Yukari were there.

"Good morning Minako!" Minato greeted with a bright smile and a cup of coffee on his hand.

"…Morning Minato!" Minako greeted, though somewhat loud and she couldn't keep the hesitation out of her voice.

"Is something wrong?" Minato said, his smile disappearing.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" Minako said, struggling to keep her tone neutral.

Minato seemed to want to keep pressing her, but… "All right, if you say so. Want some coffee?"

"No thanks. I prefer tea." Minako answered.

"Oh, Minako, I don't think you'll have time to make some tea. We'll have to leave soon to get to the station to catch the train," Yukari said. "Sorry, I didn't realize how much time we had left."

"Ohm that's okay, no worries Yukari." Minako said.

"So…want some coffee then?" Minato asked. "There's still some left over."

"Um…all right. Thanks Minato."

Minako decided to trust him at least for now, after all, she would serve her own coffee, and he's drinking it himself; so it should be safe.

"So Yukari how's the school like?" Minato asked.

"Oh, well I want to keep it a surprise, but I will tell you this, it's like no other school." Yukari replied with a smile.

"Cool, so when do we leave?"

"Oh, in a few minutes, do you guys have everything?"

"Yep!" Minato said, excited.

"Yeah." Minako said, with much less enthusiasm than Minato.

"All right, let's just finish up and we'll go to Port Island Station!"

* * *

><p>After a while, the trio departed the dorm and arrived at Port Island Station. Minato and Yukari talked quite a bit on the way there; Minako…not so much.<p>

"So what school did you go to before?" Yukari asked.

"Well, we went to a school in Tokyo, it was…all right." Minato responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the teachers were all right, but the students…not all of them were bad, but quite a bit of them were jack-asses. They usually spread as much gossip as possible, bullied others, and just acted like… jerks." Minato said nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, Gekkoukan might have some people who like to spread rumors, but everyone's usually pleasant." Yukari said.

"I'm looking forward to it," said Minako.

"Just wait until we get to Port Island Station. You'll love the view." Yukari said brightly.

The trio then arrived at the station.

"How much will we have to pay for the train?" Minato asked.

"Oh, well the school pays for our tickets." Yukari answered.

"…Can we use the train for free then?"

"Yeah…but-," Yukari was then interrupted by Minato.

"Awesome."

Minako just watched in amusement.

The trio boarded the train.

"Just wait for it…look!" Yukari told them.

The 'twins' looked out the window. _'Gekkoukan...it feels…very nostalgic.'_ Minako thought to herself.

"So Gekkoukan is on a man-made island, how come?"

"Um…I'm not sure. Gekkoukan was made by the Kirijo Group, so you'll have to ask Mitsuru that, but I'm not sure if she'll tell you."

"All right," Minato said.

The train ride soon ended and the trio got off.

Gekkoukan was an extremely lively place; numerous students walked around the grounds of the school. Most of them were conversing while others simply walked inside.

"So, welcome to Gekkoukan High School! I hope you like it!" Yukari told them, not unlike a tour guide. "Come one, let's head inside."

The inside of the school was just as lively as it was outside. Students buzzed around conversing with one another.

"Well, this is it," Yukari started to say. "You guys are okay from here, right?"

Minato and Minako nodded.

"All right, you two should go see your homeroom teachers first. The Faculty office is to the left; and that's the end of the tour, any questions?"

"Two actually," Minato said. "Have you ever thought of being a tour guide? And the second one is, do you know what class you're in?"

"Um, no to both of them, oh and, can you not tell anyone about what happened last night?" Yukari pleaded.

"You mean about your strange hobby?" Minato asked.

"Y-Yeah, can you not talk about it in public either?" Yukari said nervously, looking around quickly.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with us." Minato said.

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you guys later. Bye!" With that, Yukari left the 'twins.'

Silence soon grew between the two.

"So, we should get going, huh?" Minato said.

"Yeah…"

Neither of them moved.

"The Faculty Room is just to the left."

"Right, I know…"

Again, neither of them moved.

"So, we'll meet up at the Dark Hour tonigh, right?" Minako whispered.

"Yeah, we'll discuss what we know then, and I'll fill you in what I know. Right now, however, we need to meet our homeroom teacher."

"Yeah… let's go then!" Minako said, regaining some of her old cheeriness back.

"Hey, that's what I said!" Minato whined, though a playful grin was plastered to his face.

The twins, conversing happily on the way, walked to the Faculty Room; and taking another step forward in their journey.

Though, Minako wasn't sure if Minato should truly be a part of her journey.

Was he, or would trusting him mean the end...for everyone?

Right now, all Minako can do is watch and hope that her suspicions aren't true.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the long wait…again. But I've had a few problems and a few days of writer's block. Sorry if the chapters seem to be moving slow as well. I'm trying to keep them short and quick. Oh, and feel free to leave me reviews telling me to hurry up, I'm pretty sure that might help, or it might not.<strong>

**And if anyone is interesting, I'm looking for a BETA for this story. Please PM and what your strenghts and weaknesses are if you're interested. Thanks!**


	4. Ramen Makes the World Go 'Round!

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 4: Ramen makes the World go 'round!**

**Wow, I can't believe I'm updating so early. It's kind of a 'sorry for taking so long' gift to the little readers I have. And thanks for your reviews.**

**Oh, and I want to say what my goals for this story are. My ultimate goals are for it to be good and entertaining, and to make Yukari like-able.**

**Yep, I will make Yukari like-able, through the magical means of character development!**

**My main hate for her is the fact that she gets little to none character development, and don't even get me started with "The Answer."**

**So, enough ranting about my hate of Yukari, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>Minato opened the door and let Minako inside.<p>

"Thanks." Minako said brightly.

Minato simply smiled.

There was only one teacher in the office, Ms. Toriumi, who hadn't noticed the two walk in; she opened a drawer and took out a folder.

"Um, excuse me." Minako said.

"Huh? Oh, hello! Are you two the new students?" Ms. Toriumi asked.

"Yes." Minako responded.

"Hm…Minato and Minako Arisato, 11th grade, am I correct?"

Minato and Minako nodded.

"Wow, you two have lived in a lot of different places. Let's see…in 1999…that was what, ten years ago? Your parents-," Ms. Toriumi gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've been so busy I didn't have time to read this beforehand," Ms. Toriumi apologized.

"Oh, that's all right." Minato said.

"Well, my name is Ms. Toriumi, I teach composition. Welcome to our school!"

"Nice to meet you!" Minako and Minato said.

"Wow, such enthusiasm. Have you seen what class you two are in? You're in 2-F, I'm your homeroom teacher, but first, we have to go to the auditorium for The Welcoming Community," said Ms. Toriumi. "Follow me."

The twins nodded and followed Ms. Toriumi to the auditorium. The auditorium was packed with students, all of them conversing with each other.

"All right, now find a seat in the auditorium," Ms. Toriumi told them before going to talk to another teacher.

Minako and Minato found a pair of empty seats and sat down.

"Hey, what's up?" A familiar voice said.

Minako turned her head to her left and saw the grinning face of Junpei Iori.

'_Oh yeah…I'm sitting somewhere else than I was before.' _Minako thought.

"Hi, um, not to be rude, but who are you?" Minako asked.

"My name's Junpei Iori. Are you and the guy next to you the new kids?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah, my name's Minako Arisato. He's-."

"My name is Minato Arisato, nice to meet you Junpei." Minato said, interrupting Minako.

"Hey Minato, you know, for a new kid, there sure are a lot rumors about you."

"Oh? What kind of rumors?"

"Like how your Yukari's boyfriend since you walked with her to school…along with Minako." Junpei said.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Yukari's boyfriend," a grin spread over his face. "At least, not yet, anyway."

Minako started at him in shock.

"Dude, you're going to try to be Yukari's boyfriend? Aren't you cocky?" Junpei said with a grin.

"Iori! Be quiet!" Mr. Ekoda yelled.

Junpei flinched and the conversation died out.

Minako tried to stay awake to the principle's speech, but the boringness started getting to her. She looked to her right and saw Minato already asleep.

Finally, after some long agonizing minutes, the ceremony ended, and the students exited the auditorium to go to their classes.

"Minato, wake up!" Minako said, nudging the fast-asleep boy.

Minato mumbled in his sleep.

"Wake up!" Minako yelled.

Minato mumbled some more.

"…I'll cut your hair while you sleep…" Minako whispered.

Minato's eyes opened instantly. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Minato roared, standing up and pointing to Minako.

Minako blinked.

"Uh…are you guys coming?" Junpei asked.

"Y-Yeah, let's go." Minako said, bewildered at Minato's sudden awakening.

"Oh Junpei, what class are you in?" Minato asked as they excited.

"Uh…Class 2-F, you?"

"Same."

"Sweet, I can already tell that this year will be interesting!" Junpei said while grinning.

'_It sure will, Junpei.' _Minako thought.

The trio entered the classroom and took a few seats. Ms. Toriumi was at the front. "All right class, we now begin…"

After a few hours, the bell that announced the end of the school day rang.

Minako stretched her arms a bit before getting up. School was apparently a lot less exciting when you already know what the teachers are teaching.

Minato and Junpei walked up to her. "So, you guys want to hang out a bit after school?" Junpei asked.

Minato nodded.

"Sure, where to?" Minako asked.

"Well, we could go to Paulownia Mall or to Hagakure. Where do you want to go?"

Just then, Yukari walked to them.

"Hey, Yuka-tan! Looks like we're in the same class again!" Junpei said.

Yukari sighed. "At it again? I swear, you'll talk to everyone if they'll listen. Don't you think you might be bothering someone?"

"What, but I was just being friendly!"

Minato nodded.

Yukari shrugged. "Well, I'm glad you're not bothering anyone. Anyway, looks like we're in the same class."

"Let's make it memorable!" Minako brightly said.

Yukari nodded. "Yeah, though I'm still surprised."

"Hello? Are you forgetting I'm in this class too? But anyway, I heard you and Minato walked to school chatting the entire way here, Yukari," Junpei said with a grin. "Come one, what's up with that? Give me the dirt."

"Huh? What do you mean? We live in the same dorm, and we're just friends. Why are people talking about it? We're just friends," She turned to Minato. "Sorry, first day and you already have rumors about you."

"Oh, that's all right," said Minato.

"Still, sorry. Oh and you guys didn't tell anyone about you-know-what, right?" Yukari said.

"We are teens of our word Yukari." Minato said.

"No, we haven't told anyone," said Minako.

"Thanks for not telling anyone guys." Yukari said brightly. It was then that she noticed that Junpei was staring at her. "W-What?"

"L-Last night?"

"What? D-Don't get the wrong idea! I met Minato yesterday, and we're just friends!" Yukari said blushing.

Junpei still grinned.

"So, Yukari, you want to hang out with use afterschool?" Minako asked.

"Sorry, I've got stuff with archery team, maybe next time," Yukari turned to Junpei. "And please don't start any rumors, Minato and I already have this one to deal with." Yukari turned and walked away.

"I don't get why she's so worried," Junpei started. "It's not like _rumors can come_ true or something."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in Sumaru City.<strong>

A yound woman looked up and had to sudden to urge to punch someone by the name of Junpei Iori in the face.

"Uh, Maya, are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing."

Back at Gekkoukan.

Junpei shivered as a wave of nausea and fear overtook him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Minato asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm all right. I just had the feeling that I might get punched in the face sometime soon."

The twins were silenced by that statement.

"So, let's go to Paulownia Mall!" Junpei exclaimed.

The twins nodded, but still wondered what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Paulownia Mall, After School.<strong>

Junpei and the Arisato twins arrived at…well, Paulownia Mall, and set off for the arcade.

"So, Minato, how good are you at arcade games?"

Minato grinned. "Let's find out."

During the next thirty minutes, Junpei had beaten Minato at every single arcade game besides Quiz game, neither of them wanted to play, and had bragged all about it on their way to Hagakure. Minako watched the whole thing in amusement.

"Loser treats us to ramen." Junpei suddenly announced.

"Wait, what? I never agreed to that!" Minato yelled.

"Junpei's right Minato, loser has to buy us ramen, _expensive_ ramen." Minako said.

"B-But…"

"I think I'll order extra bowls." Minako said with a mischievous smiled on her face.

"But…but…" Minato stuttered.

"Let's go! Ramen time!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Ramen makes the world go 'round!" Minako exclaimed as well. The two ran to Hagakure, their intentions of eating as much as they possible could were completely clear.

Minato sighed. _'My poor, poor, wallet.'_

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter 4! Thank you for reading this! Please leave a review…<strong>

**Yeah, that's really all I have to say.**

**Oh and I'm still looking for a BETA. Please PM me if you're interested!**


	5. Death and Rebirth Of Fools

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 5:**

**Death and Rebirth (Of Fools)**

**Sorry for taking so long, but the entire chapter got deleted before! Anyway, here it is! Chapter 5!**

…**This is going to be a long fic.**

* * *

><p>The Arisato twins walked back to their dorm, one of them very satisfied, the other…depressed over having lost much of his income.<p>

"Well, today was a good day, wasn't it Minato?" The red-head said, a wide smile spreading across her face. Yes, Minako Arisato was completely back to her usual happy self.

"…"

"I agree, we should do this more often."

"…"

"Are you usually this anti-social?"

"I'm not anti-social, I'm just anti-Minako," Minato replied.

"Meanie," said Minako, sticking her tongue out at her supposed twin brother.

"You're so mature," Minato replied sarcastically.

Minako was about to respond when she remembered what would happen tonight. "…We're still having that meeting tonight, aren't we?"

"Yes..." Minato said, almost hesitantly.

"Where are we going to meet?"

"Your room."

"…What?" Minako said flatly.

"Did I not make myself clear? We're meeting in your room."

Minako walked in front of him, and started walking backwards. She put her arms on her hips as if she was getting ready to scold the blue-haired one in front of her.

"Why are we going to my room?"

"Because…" Minato walked ahead of her and put his headphones on.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" Minako yelled. Minato began to run, and she chased after him. "GET BACK HERE!"

XXX

The two Fools stood at the door, one of them looking immensely satisfied, the other trying not to yell out from the pain Minako had brought him.

"Did you really have to kick my shin?"

"It was only fair."

"You made me spend a crap-load of money and you kick me in the shin."

"It's not your day is it?" Minako asked him before opening the door. "We're back!" Minako announced to the two occupants in the room.

"Welcome back you two," greeted Mitsuru, looking up from her book.

"Oh, hey!" Yukari also greeted from the table.

"Hello Mitsuru, hello Yukari!" Minako greeted ecstatically.

"Hello!" Minato said simply, he then ran up the stairs. "Well, good night, I'm going to bed early," he called out.

"Good night," Yukari said.

"Good night Arisato," said Mitsuru.

"…Good night bro- I mean Minato!" Minako said, hastily correcting herself.

Minato raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Good night Minako!"

Mitsuru and Yukari glanced at Minako. "Uh, Minako…are you okay?" Yukari asked. Minako blinked and turned to face at Yukari.

"Y-Yeah…just…my mind went blank for a second. It's nothing, happens all the time, don't worry!" Minako nearly yelled, laughing awkwardly and unconvincingly. Seeing Yukari unconvinced, Minako then said, "Wow, look at the time! I should probably go to bed now, good night everyone!" Minako ran up the stairs, leaving behind a bewildered Yukari.

XXX

Minako entered her room, closing the door behind her. She sighed and lay on her bed, thinking.

'_I don't understand. Who is Minato? Is he really who he says he is? Could he be like Ryoji was? Human…yet at the same time, not, and can he be trusted? …Does he belong in my journey, or in this world? Igor hasn't told me anything about him, neither did Theodore. Did they know? Do they know now or are they in the dark with this situation?' _These question plagued Minako's mind for quite a while.

"…Minato doesn't belong…he doesn't belong in this world. He shouldn't be here," whispered Minako to no one. "It's not right for him to be here, is it?"

Minako sat up paced around her room a bit.

'_He doesn't belong, so why is he here? He never existed before, so why does he exist now?'_

Minako found herself staring at the ceiling as she lay down on her bed again.

"He shouldn't exist…Minato Arisato shouldn't exist…" Minato whispered to herself again. Why was she feeling like this? It wasn't like her.

Could…could it be Minato?

Minako stood up and reminded herself again. "He shouldn't be in this world, he shouldn't exist…so why is he here? What caused him to suddenly exist?"

Did he always exist and was Minako the one who didn't belong?

Minako laughed. _'That's just ridiculous. I've always existed!' _Minako thought, laughing at her own wild imagination.

'…_Have I?'_

XXX

"Hey there Minako," said Minato. The two Fools were in Minako's room, sitting down on her bed.

The eerily green glow of the Dark Hour only made his blue hair stand out even more.

"So, do you want answers?" Minato asked with a grin.

"Yes," nodded Minako.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Who are you?"

Minato's grin widened. "Why, I'm your brother, Minato Arisato. It's a pleasure, really," Minato said, mock-bowing.

"Who are you?" Minako asked again.

"I'm a fellow Fool who failed," said Minato quite quickly.

Minako blinked. Failed? "What do you mean?"

"In my journey…I died." Minato said with a shrug. "I was a Wild Card, I could use multiple Personas."

"Isn't it 'Personae?'"

"Meh, Personas, Personae, me, perfection, it's all the same."

"…But, you died on your journey?" Minako asked.

"Yes."

"How-,"Minako began but was interrupted by Minato.

"I don't know if you know this, but talking about your death is rather…unpleasant."

"Then, what was your journey?" Minako asked.

"It was the same as yours, to stop Nyx. I don't know why, but we were given the same journeys in worlds that were very similar. Unfortunately, we both died before our journey was over and now we've been given another chance at life, but now we're working together. This journey will have to be taken by two Wild Cards, not just one."

Minako didn't believe him. This wasn't the whole story. She could see it in his eyes. She had become good at reading people after her failed journey.

"…All right, that's what I wanted to know, thanks Minato." Minako gave him a smile of relief. "We'll do this together, won't we?"

Minato smiled too. "Yeah, let's end this journey once and for all. Well, good night!" Minato said before going back to his room.

Minako hoped that her conversation with Minato would answer several of her questions, but even more questions came.

Why were Minato and Minako suddenly thrown in the same world? Is Minato even telling the truth?

Minako sighed; she went back to bed and closed her eyes.

'_This Fool's journey was meant to be taken alone…'_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the next chapter! Please read and review! And leave some constructive criticism. I apologize for taking so long. I'll try to upload the next chapter faster. Thank you again!<strong>

**Now what shall happen? Will Minako ever trust Minato? Is Minato hiding something about his deaths.**


	6. Of Bentos and Incest Fetishes? What?

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 6:**

**Of Bentos and Incest Fetishes...?**

**Wow, I can't believe I'm updating so early...well, early for me. **

**Here it is, chapter 6 of this tale! Let's see what happens next!**

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

Minako attempted to stay awake during the ride to Gekkoukan.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Yukari asked the twins. Minako turned and saw Minato also struggling to stay awake.

"I'm fine…no need…to…" Minato then closed his eyes and began to snore.

"Minato?" Yukari nudged him. "Wake up already, we have school in like, ten minutes."

He continued to sleep and Minako was close to following his example.

"What were you two doing last night?" Yukari asked, putting her hands on her hips not unlike a scolding mother.

"Yukari…I had no idea you were into incest," said Minako, still desperately trying to stay awake.

Yukari blushed heavily. "W-What? NO! T-That's not…I didn't mean…THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Yukari shrieked, attracting the attention of everyone in the train. Her blush intensified, if that was possible at this point.

Yukari's shriek woke up Minato. "Yukari," he said in a whiny voice. "I was having a great dream."

Minako smile awkwardly. "Wow…sorry Yukari…I really wasn't expecting that to happen…" Minako tried to apologize.

"Oh…it's all right…I guess…" Yukari mumbled.

"Sorry," Minako tried to apologize again.

"Oh, it's all right Minako," Yukari said, though she sounded very irritated and her cheeks red.

"Nice one Minako," Minato muttered before putting his headphones on and raising it to the highest volume.

The train later arrived and the three teens set off to their school, two of which were desperately trying to stay awake.

"…So why are you two so tired today?" Yukari asked when the trio arrived at Gekkoukan. Minako tried to answer, but was interrupted when she yawned.

"I was busy…" Minato answered.

"Busy with what?" Yukari asked.

"…I was up all night reading my manga, all right?" Minato shouted defensibly, every single student in the hallway heard and turned to stare at the three before resuming with their business.

"…Right…Well, I'll see you in class…I guess…" Yukari said, walking away.

Minako and Minato waved goodbye and went to their homeroom, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

"Wow, you two look awful!" Unfortunately, good old Junpei crushed those dreams the moment the Arisato twins walked through the door.

Well, until Minato went over to his desk and instantly fell asleep. Junpei, not sure what to do in this situation, poked him on the head with his pen a few times. "Wow, he sure is a heavy sleeper. So Minako-chan, what happened?"

"Nothing, he stayed up reading some manga…and I was busy…with…girl stuff…" Minako said, failing to come up with an explanation.

"Ah, well okay." Luckily, Junpei seemed to have bought that.

"So, did you hear about that girl?" A student a couple of desks away whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, she got caught drawing pictures Akihiko-senpai while stalking him?" The other student whispered back, eager for some gossip.

"What? No! When did that happen?"

"Oh, just yesterday," the other student replied.

"Well, that isn't what I was talking about, it was about this girl who does nothing but stare at walls all day long, and she barely responds to anything. All she says is 'it's his final chance,' and 'we're going to die!'"

"Wow that sure is creepy."

'_Apathy syndrome…it's starting again.'_ Minako thought. _'Tomorrow is when the shadow attacks,'_ Minako gulped. _'So far, a few minor things have played out differently, but will tomorrow's events change too?'_

"Man, that sure is creepy." Junpei commented.

"It's probably nothing," said Minato, his head still down on his desk, muffling his voice a bit. "Or it could be a sign that the world will end and we're all going to die, but then again, it could be nothing." Minato began to snore again.

"Is he always like this?" Junpei asked.

"You don't even know the half of it," said Minako with mock-sadness.

The rest of the school day carried on normally, this meant bad news for Minako as she was growing bored and it made trying to stay awake an even harder task.

Luckily, lunch came.

"Minato, wake up!" Minako yelled, trying to wake the slacker up. "We need to talk!" She hissed.

Minato groaned and lifted his head. "Fine," he groaned.

"Let's go to the roof, all right?"

"Whatever," he mumbled, frustrated that his blissful sleep was interrupted.

The Arisato 'twins' went up the stairs and into the roof. They sat down on a bench, and Minato took out two bento boxes.

"When did you have time to make these?" Minako asked.

"If you knew, then I would have to kill you," said Minato with a smile on his face.

"…Right…well, do you a plan?"

"Yeah, I plan to go to college and maybe be a literature major—," Minako said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Not for that! I meant for this year, the shadows, S.E.E.S, and Nyx."

"Oh, well for that I was going to kill all the Full Moon shadows and deal with that bastard, Ikutski." Minato's tone got darker when he mentioned the Chairman.

"I don't blame you," muttered Minako. "…We can save senpai's father too, right?" Minako said, referring to Mitsuru.

"Yeah, and we'll stop Nyx." Minato said, with a determined look on his face.

"Right, but we'll have to make plans, won't we?"

"Yeah…" Minato said, but there was a faraway look on his eye.

Minako wasn't sure what to make of Minato yet, but making him think she trusted him was a good first step to figuring it out.

Suddenly, Minako heard a crash, and it seemed like time stopped for her.

"_**I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established the twin brother Social Link. Thou shall receive blessings when creating Personae of the Universe Arcana."**_

That voice! It sounded like…Orpheus, her first Persona!

Wait…the Universe Arcana? She had a new Social Link with Minato?

"Did…did you feel the new Social Link?" Minato said, snapping Minako out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…are there any Personae of the Universe Arcana though?" She asked.

"Well, we'll have to find out later. Right now, we've got to focus on our food which has probably gotten cold by now."

"Oh, I forgot!"

The Arisato 'twins' grabbed their chopsticks and prepared to dig in, only to be interrupted by the bell which signaled the end of lunch.

A tear went down Minako's cheek, which was unnerving as she was still smiling and ready to eat.

"NOOOOO! DAMN YOU BELL!" Minato shouted to the heavens.

* * *

><p><strong>Social Link GO! Wait, wrong game.<strong>

**Anyway, looks like the very first Social Link in this story has been made, and ONLY SIX CHAPTERS IN!**

**...This is going to take a while...**

**Anyway, sorry for taking quite a bit of time, leave some critism, the usual. Please leave a review!**

**And it looks like Minato gets the last word in this chapter.**


	7. Personas or Personae?

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 7**

**Personas or Personae?**

**Seriously, is it Personas or Personae? Does anyone even know?**

* * *

><p>The bell signaling the end of school rang, and the twins made their way to the train station.<p>

"The first Full Moon shadow attacks tomorrow, so how should we beat it?" Minato asked Minako while the two were boarding the train.

"I think we should let things play the same way it did before," answered Minako. Though, Minako didn't want Minato anywhere near an evoker before she did.

"All right, but who's going to summon their Persona first, you or I?" Minato asked.

"Oh, I was hoping I would, and then you can summon your Persona after…" Minako trailed off, realizing that if things played out the same way they had before, that would mean Thanatos would have to be summoned and be out of Minako's control. Was the risk worth it?

"…Thanatos…will he appear?" Minako whispered to herself. Minato heard her and then began to think.

"I guess he'll only appear if you let him appear, I'm pretty sure you can control him…do you _want_ him to appear?"

"Well…should things play out the same way it did?" Minako asked back.

"…If we want to change things, this might be a good place to start, but, it's your decision," said Minato, thinking about it for a bit.

"…But, you're a part of this too. Why are you letting me make the whole decision?" Minako asked, a bit suspicious about how much freedom Minato was giving her.

"Because you said you wanted to summon the Persona first."

"Well, yes but…you get a choice in this too."

"..All right, well, let's think. Thanatos showed that we can have the power to use multiple Personas," began Minato.

"Personae," interrupted Minako.

"Whatever it doesn't matter; but it also influenced the fact that we could become the leader of the explorations," he concluded.

Minako looked down in the ground in thought. "How can you be sure that Thanatos can be controlled?" She asked.

"…We're not beginners anymore, we have more control in our power: the power to use multiple Personas." Minato replied, his tone serious.

"Personae," Minako corrected automatically.

"Whatever, the point is, we're more experienced."

Minako didn't reply, she merely began to think.

What would happen tomorrow? Would Thanatos forcefully appear again? Is it for the better if he would? These questions and more plagued Minako's mind as she struggled to make a decision, all the way into the dorm.

"Minako, we're home." Minato said, shaking lightly.

"Huh, w-what?" Minako said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"We're here," said Minato flatly.

"Oh, all right," Minako said, opening the door and stepping inside along with Minato.

"Oh, they're back," announced Yukari, getting up from the couch.

"So, these are our guests," a man who was just talking to Yukari said, getting up himself. He was a man with a black sweater, a beige coat, long brown hair and glasses. "Good evening, my name is Shuji Ikutsuki."

It was the Chairman, the one who would betray them and kill Mr. Kirijo.

"I'm the Chairman of your School Board."

"...Nice to meet you," greeted Minako, trying to resist the urge to tackle the two-faced bastard in front of her.

"Hello." Minato said simply, a hint of contempt in his voice. Luckily, Yukari and the Chairman didn't notice it.

Ikutsuki nodded, "I'm sorry for the confusion of your accommodations, but it's going to take a while before you two get your proper room assignments."

"Oh," began Minako, giving a warm and smile, "it's no problem!" If Minato truly could not be trusted, then that would be mean she would have _two_ enemies fooling S.E.E.S. It'd be better to pretend to be friendly instead of hostile.

"Now, do you have any questions?" Ikutsuki asked.

"Well, the other night the walls were bleeding and Yukari pointed a gun at my sister and I..." Minato said, trailing off.

Minako tried not to stomp on his foot.

Yukari gasped and looked panicked.

Ikutsuki kept his cool, however.

"Well, the gun Yukari had wasn't real, and it's because of a slight rise in crime here, and I think you were just tired when you saw the walls bleeding, it probably means that you need a rest. After all, did you see the walls bleed yesterday?"

"No."

"Well, I think that's a sign that you should sleep earlier."

_'What a crafty bastard,'_ thought Minako.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"No." Minato said.

Minako shook her head.

"Well, you should probably head to sleep." The chairman said with a kind smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"I think he might be a pedophile." Minato said to Minako as they went up the stairs.<p>

"I think he's a crafty bastard." Minako replied.

"Well, he's had plenty of time to plan this."

"Yeah...but he's never planned for two Fools who knew who the real enemy is." Minako said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The next day, Minako spent nearly the entire day doodling on her notebook and Minato just sleep with his head on his desk.<p>

"Have you considered drinking more coffee to stay awake?" Minako asked her twin whose head was still on the desk. She poked him, and his head turned to the side. "Minato?" It was then, that Minako got a twisted but humorous idea. She went to her backpack and pulled out a black marker and slowly grinned, scaring any students that looked at her.

* * *

><p>"Just so you know, I hate you!" Minato yelled from the boys' bathroom.<p>

"I know!" Minako yelled back, waiting right outside the bathroom. She tapped her foot a few times before wondering if it really was the right choice to draw all over Minato's face?

Eh, who cares? It was funny, and that's _all_ that matters.

"Oh, hey, aren't you the transfer student, Minako?" Minako turned to see a girl with short black hair and glasses.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Minako, who are you?" Minako asked, smiling.

"My name is Ema Atshushi." The girl replied.

"Well, hello!" Minako said, full of energy, but...something felt off, she couldn't put her finger on it though.

"Yeah...oh, um, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you Minako!" Ema said, before walking away.

"It was nice meeting you too!" Minako yelled back before she was hit on the back of her head by a door.

"Oh, my bad," Minato said with a smile. "How, unnaturally, clumsy off me," he said before running off.

"Get back here!" Minako roared, chasing after him.

* * *

><p>"That was all in the sake of revenge, it was completely justified," said Minato, his arms crossed.<p>

The twins were currently outside the dorm, Minako glaring at Minato while he tried to justify his actions.

"I'm still angry at you," she mumbled.

"I get the feeling this is only the beginning of a beautiful bond between brother and sister," he said sarcastically.

Minako sighed. "Well, about the shadow that will appear today," she began.

"Oh, you made your decision?"

"...I decided not to let Thanatos appear," she proclaimed confidently.

"Well, that might make things a bit harder, but nothing we can't handle, let's finish that shadow off, sis." Minato said, putting his hands on his pockets.

"Yeah..." Minako began without much enthusiasm, but then her voice began to get stronger. "Let's make its last battle one to remember!" She nearly shouted.

_CRASH!_

Minako's eyes widened and timed seemed to stop once again. She felt the Universe Social Link reach rank 2.

"Wow, we're doing a great job with this Social Link," Minato commented before opening the door to the dorm and stepping inside with Minako following.

"Welcome back," greeted Mitsuru, who was on the couch reading her book.

"Hello Mitsuru-senpai!" Minako greeted back heading towards the couch.

"Hello senpai!" Minato said before heading towards the stairs.

"Um, Minato, what's that on your face?" Yukari asked from the table.

"...I don't want to talk about it..." He mumbled before heading into the bathroom.

Minako tried not to snicker.

"Arisato, what did you do to your brother?" Mitsuru asked, crossing her arms in her 'get-ready-to-get-scolded' mode.

"You know, it's kinda late and I'm really tired, goodnight!" Minako said suddenly, running towards the stairs.

"ARISATO!" Mitsuru yelled towards her, but Minako didn't stop until she reached her room and closed the door behind her.

"...I'm safe...I'm... not getting executed..." Minako still remembered what was the referred to as 'The Hot Springs Execution Night.'

She didn't want..._that_ to happen to her.

Minako jumped on her bed and planned to just fall asleep like that.

_**'It's time...'** _A voice in her head that sounded like...Orpheus whispered.

_'Orpheus...'_ Minako thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Everything was shaking.<p>

The Dark Hour was upon S.E.E.S.

The first Full Moon Shadow was attacking.

Minako woke up and stood up from her bed and heard pounding on her door.

It was time...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 7 done. Anyway, please leave some reviews about my work and...you know, the usual.<strong>

**-TheImperfectDarkOne**


	8. A Lover of Zeus

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 8**

**A Lover of Zeus**

* * *

><p>"Minako, open the door!" Minato yelled from outside her room, greatly surprising Minako. Wasn't Yukari…oh wait, Minato's room is in the second floor, of course she would fetch him first.<p>

But still, why isn't she knocking?

Minako strode over to the door and opened to reveal Minato with an anxious look on his face. "It's time, come on!" He said, grabbing Minako's hand and running towards Yukari as she was just exiting her room…with her bow and a quiver of arrows?

Minako blinked, wasn't Yukari supposed to give her a naginata?

"I don't have time to explain, but we need to hurry and get out of here!" Yukari yelled before the dorm shook. "Come on, we have no choice but to go to the roof!" She yelled, pointing towards the stairs.

'_Looks like things are changing already,"_ thought Minako as the trio ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Yukari opened the door and into the roofs with the two Fools close behind her. She then turned and closed the door before locking it.<p>

"All right, we'll be safe here…" Yukari said, slightly out of breath.

'_Yeah, right,' _Minako thought. _'But who would've guess the shadow could climb walls like that superhero…what was his name again…?'_

Yukari turned around and her eyes widened. "W-What?"

The twins turned around as well to see the shadow climbing up onto the roof.

Its body was entirely made up of arms, black arms that looked like they were made of smile, and one arm held up a mask, the mask of the Magician shadows, it also carried many blades.

"How can it walk with those arms?" Minato asked, his voice completely serious.

"Is that really important right now?" Minako asked back.

"Guys, get back! I'll handle this!" Yukari said, but her voice indicated she was very nervous. Nevertheless, she got her bow out and aimed an arrow. "I won't miss!" She exclaimed before letting go.

The arrow struck directly at the mask, causing it to fall. The Magician's many arms then began struggling to find its mask again, feeling all round.

"All right…I can summon mine, no problem…" Yukari muttered, putting her bow back and taking out her evoker and pointing it at her forehead. "…It's not a gun…It's not a gun…It's not a gun…" She muttered, trying to pull the trigger, sweat going down her forehead.

Minako just stared at the scene, if Yukari could summon her Persona, would they still be recruited to S.E.E.S?

"It's…not…a…gun!" Yukari said, yelling that last part as blue aura began to gather around her, and she pulled the trigger.

Minako and Minato gasped as the blue shards appeared to be blown from Yukari's head and a familiar Persona began to form.

"I am thou…and thou art I; from the sea of your soul, I come…I am Io, a Lover of Zeus..." The Persona proclaimed. "I am here to protect you..."

The Persona, Io, was a woman with long brown sitting on a cow head, chained to its horns by her wrists.

"Io…" Minato muttered staring at the Persona. "This…isn't how…" He trailed off.

"Io…" Yukari muttered as well before nodding. "Let's do this!"

Io nodded, "I'll finish him," she said confidently with a smirk just as the Magician found its mask. "Take this!" Io proclaimed extending her arms out and as a gust of green wind slashed at the shadows.

It didn't seem to do much damage though.

The shadows recovered as a red aura surrounded it.

Minako's eyes widened. "Yukari, look out!" She yelled despite herself.

The shadow pointed all of its blades at Yukari, before a large fireball seemed to explode in front of her, blowing her away.

Yukari screamed, and her Persona was attacked next, Io fell to the ground on fire before fading away.

Just like last time, she let go of her evoker, but unlike last time, it went flying through the air instead. Minako ran to try and get it, but found the Magician wanted none of that.

She gasped as the Magician's blades stabbed the ground in front of her as it slowly made its way to face her. Minako took as few steps back before turning around and running.

* * *

><p>The evoker landed on the ground, in front of Minato's feet. He grabbed the evoker and stared at it for a minute before aiming it at his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Minako kept running, trying not to be caught by the Magician, but she was running out of breath. <em>'Damn the Dark Hour!'<em> She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Blue aura began to gather around Minato as he smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>Minako screamed as she was tripped by one of the many arms the shadow had. She cursed loudly and then tried to crawl away, but that didn't do much good.<p>

* * *

><p>Minato began to pull the trigger, muttering a single word.<p>

"...Per...so...na!" He pulled the trigger, smiling the entire time.

* * *

><p>Minako tried to stand before seeing one of blades stab the ground in front of her. She closed her eyes, not knowing what else to do. It was all over...<p>

Until she heard the familiar sound of a Persona being summoned.

She opened her eyes to see the blade gone, "Minato?" She muttered, seeing the Magician distracted by...Minato's Persona.

"I am thou...thou art I; from the sea of your soul, I come. I am Orpheus, the master of strings!" The Persona proclaimed.

Orpheus had a mechanical body, with what appeared to be a speaker in the center of its torso. It's legs were just rods attached to it, well it made no difference, Orpheus seemed to float. It's arms were much more human, though still attached by what appeared to be smaller rods. It's head was the only thing natural about it, but it's white haired and red eyes still made it stand out, with a red scarf nearly covering its mouth.

Minako watched the persona for a bit, before she realized this was her chance to start running, so she did.

But, several new questions entered her mind as she ran. _'Minato has Orpheus? But how can that be? And why does his Orpheus look like a cheap pallet-swap of my Orpheus?_

Minato began to scream as he held in head, and Minako's eyes widened._ '...Oh crap.'_

Orpheus began to shake, like it was having a seizure, before it was torn apart from the inside, and in its place was...

...the god of death and the ultimate Persona of the Death Arcana, Thanatos.

Thanatos had the body of a man with stick-like legs, it wore what appeared to be a coat which split down the middle at the bottom. It wore a necklace of coffins and it had a skull-like head.

Minako ran over to Minato as Thanatos flew overheard and into the Magician shadow. "Minato!" She yelled, shaking his shoulders as he continued to scream and hold his head.

Minako turned her head to see Thantos began to tear the Magician literally in pieces, blood and black slime were scattered all around.

"Minato! A-Are you okay?" Minako heard Yukari scream. Yukari ran over to them, her bow in her hand. "Minato, you need to control that thing, it came from you, it's a part of you, you have to control it!" Yukari yelled at him.

Minako looked at Thanatos, roaring into the sky. The Magician shadow was nothing several small pieces now, but then Thanatos turned to look at her, almost like it was glaring, before roaring.

"Yukari...grab Minato...I think you might need to run..." Minako said walking a few steps to the left and away from Yukari and Minato, fear evident in her voice.

"W-what do you-LOOK OUT!" Yukari yelled that last part, as Thanatos charged in Minako's direction.

"RUN!" Minako yelled as she broke into a sprint, trying to lead Thanatos away from her friends.

But...a question kept plaguing her mind...

_'Why is everything changing?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Even more cliffhangers! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE CLIFFHANGERS? I <em>SURE DO!<em>**

**Anyway, please send in more reviews and some constructive criticism.**


	9. The Power of the Heart

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 9**

**The Power of the Heart**

* * *

><p>Minako ran, trying not to be caught by Thanatos. So of course, that's exactly what happened. Thanatos appeared right in front of her causing Minako to scream. Thanatos then grabbed her by her school uniform and then slammed her into a wall before roaring in her face. Minako's feet weren't even touching the floor<p>

Minako tried not to scream in pain. "Why…why are you doing this?" She asked.

Thanatos didn't say anything but began to draw its sword from its sheath.

Minako gulped. It looked like her Journey was over before it even started.

* * *

><p>Yukari was supporting Minato with her shoulder, trying to lead him away from Thanatos, it was then she heard Minako scream.<p>

She looked back to see Minako being pinned to a wall by the Persona. "Minako!" She yelled, drawing her evoker, but…could she be able to defeat that thing? After all, it managed to defeat that large shadow easily after it took out Io so quickly. She shook her head; she still needed to save Minako, but, what about Minato? Yukari bit her lip before sighing and lying Minato down on the floor and she grabbed her evoker, which Minato luckily still had, and aimed it at her forehead.

Deep breath…

Deep breath…

Finger on trigger…

Pull it…

_BANG!_

Blue shards shot out of the back of Yukari's head as Io appeared again. Yukari grabbed her bow and whipped out another arrow as she took aim. "Get ready Io," she told her Persona. She fired directly at Thanatos' back.

"Come on," she mumbled, hoping to get the Persona's attention.

The bounced of the Persona like it was made of plastic, but it did its job. Thanatos turned and roared in Yukari and Io's direction and let go of Minako. It then unsheathed its sword and charged towards them.

Yukari let out a gasp. "IO!" She screamed. Io spread her arms out in front of her as a whirlwind of green…wind exploded below Thanatos, it was a Garu spell.

It didn't seem to do much, however, as Thanatos roared again.

Yukari fired another arrow. It hit Thanatos straight on, but it didn't do any significant damage to the berserk Persona.

* * *

><p>"What on Earth?" Akihiko exclaimed, Mitsure and the Chairman watching the whole thing through the specialized security cameras in the Command Room.<p>

"Akihiko, prepare for battle!" Mitsuru said, standing up and heading towards the door, Akihiko following. "Mr. Chairman, please stay here."

"Yes, Mitsuru."

The two of them headed towards the stairs only to find…

"Shadows!" Mitsure exclaimed seeing the black blobs with masks crawling in their direction. Mitsure got her rapier out for the battle that was sure to take place. "Akihiko, get behind me," she commanded, drawing out her own evoker and pointing it to her temple. "PENTHESILEA!" She screamed as she pulled the trigger, summoning her Persona which had taken the form of the Amazonian Queen.

Penthesilea was a woman dressed up in blue clothes and armor covering her chest and torso, with a mask covering her face and a small golden crown on top of her head. She also wore high-heeled shoes and had a short knife and a long fencing sword in both hands.

Akihiko, still injured, got out his evoker as well and pressed it against it forehead. "Polydueces!" He yelled as his Persona took the form of the immortal twin brother of Castor, and the son of Leda. Polydueces looked like a buff sky-blue man with armor on his chest and long blond hair which looked like a cape along with a syringe for an arm.

"ATTACK!" Both Akihiko and Mitsuru yelled, pointing at the shadows.

* * *

><p>Yukari ducked and Io floated up to avoid Thanatos' charge.<p>

"Yukari!" Minako yelled.

Did Yukari even stand a chance against that thing?

Thanatos turned around and charged at Io, knocking her to the ground.

Yukari yelled in pain, feeling the pain Io felt.

Io lied on the ground, nearly unconscious, and Yukari mirrored her Persona's condition. "YUKARI!" Minako shrieked.

Yukari slammed her fist on the ground, angry at herself that she couldn't put up a fight against that thing. "Minato...Minako..." She muttered. She couldn't protect them. She couldn't even protect herself. She was too weak.

Thanatos walked slowly over to Io.

She was too weak to do anything...she was worthless...she was nothing...she was just fooling herself thinking she could find out about more about dad.

She was just like mom...

...No...

...No.

No!

NO! She wouldn't be like mom!

Slowly, Yukari stood up. She would stand up strong! She wasn't weak!

And she would take any challenge in her way head-on! As Thanatos approached Io, blue aura began to form around her, and she floated up in the air.

"IO!" She yelled, a confident smile on her face, ready for a rematch.

* * *

><p>Minako watched as blue aura surrounded Io, and it began to take shape above her, in the shape of...<p>

"Isis?" She asked herself, shocked.

* * *

><p>Ikutski watched the whole thing in the Command Room through the security camera, and smiled. "So, looks like it has begun..."<p>

* * *

><p>"IO!" Yukari yelled, pointing at Thanatos. Io spread her arms out as a large green whirlwind, much bigger than the last one, exploded below Thanatos again, but unlike like time, it blew him away.<p>

Minako just looked at the whole spectacle in shock. Why...why did Isis appear so early? Is it even Isis? If it isn't, then how did Io and Yukari get so much power?

Thanatos charge again, only to get the same results.

Yukari then drew another arrow, and fired. Only when she had fired, Io snapped her fingers, and it seemed like the arrow suddenly travel much faster, like a bullet. Thanatos turned around and the arrow hit Thanatos' chest, almost destroying its balance and it stuck to his chest. Thanatos roared in pain.

Yukari fired another arrow, and another, each with the same speed as the first; the last one causing Thanatos to fall down.

Io spread her arms out again, and a sort of ball appeared above Minato, breaking as a warmth glow spread through him, and he awoke. He took in a sharp breath of air as his eyes opened, and he stood up. He looked at his Persona without saying anything, and walked over to it.

"Minato, what are you doing?" Yukari yelled.

"Minato..." Minako muttered. _'Why couldn't Thanatos be controlled?'_

Minato approached Thanatos, who was just getting up.

Thanatos roared in Minato's face. Minato didn't not flinch, but instead glared and the Persona. "Go," he said coldly. "I'm in control, not you. You won't harm anyone today," he said.

Thanatos then began to fade away as Minato slowly fell to his knees, exhausted.

Yukari left out a sigh of relief, happy that Minato wasn't hurt, as she fell to her knees as well in exhaustion as well and Io faded away. Minako stood up, a bit injured, but otherwise okay.

Then, Yukari's eyes widened as she heard something heading her way. She looked back and saw multiple pieces of the Magician shadow heading her way. She drew her evoker and pulled the trigger, but nothing happen.

"W-What?" She asked, confused. "H-Help!" She yelled.

"Yukari!" Minako yelled, running to her. The shadows slowly crawled over to Yukari. Her eyes widened as she tried to stand up to fight, but her legs gave away.

Minako ran over to her. "Yukari," said Minako, kneeling down and extended her hand out. "I need that gun."

Yukari hesitated for a bit, but knew that if Minako could summon a Persona, then they might have chance to get out of here alive. "Here," she said, handing it to Minako.

"Thanks," said Minako, standing up to face the shadows. She aimed her evoker at her temple, her free hand gripping her school uniform.

"PERSONA!" She yelled, pulling her trigger, begging that she would keep control over Orpheus.

"I am thou...thou art I...from the sea of thou soul, I cometh. I am Orpheus, the mistress of music!" The Persona Orpheus said, looking nearly exactly like Minato's Orpheus but female with long brown hair and its body was golden.

_'The mistress of music?'_ Minako thought.

Orpheus spun around, grabbing her lyre, in the shape of a heart, and bashed a shadow with it, completely smashing it. Orpheus then turned to the other one and bashed it as well, destroying it completely.

Minako smiled, the shadows were gone, and they were safe. Letting out a sigh, she collapsed.

"Minako!" Yukari yelled.

The last thing Minako saw before she collapsed, was the door to the rooftop opening, and Mitsuru and Akihiko coming their way.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Velvet Room," Igor's voice said as Minako opened her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>When you think about it, all this chapter was was Yukari turning into a badass, Thanatos being defeated, Mitsuru reaching the three, and Minako arriving in the Velvet Room.<strong>

**But hey, at LEAST it didn't end in a cliffhanger...sort of!**

**-TheImperfectDarkOne**


	10. SEES & Orpheus

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 10**

**S.E.E.S and Orpheus**

**Sorry for being this late. I had a short writer's block while writing the scenes.**

**And also, yeah...this chapter isn't very exciting. It's mostly transition. Well, at least the action of the last chapter will have made up for the rest of the fic so far.**

**But, let's think positive, not only is this chapter 10, but we're finally nearing Tartarus!**

* * *

><p>Minako opened her eyes and saw Igor, with his usual wide grin and extremely large nose, and sitting at his usual table, before her. She was in the Velvet Room. It looked the same as usual, blue with several doors that led nowhere, or at least she thought. However, something was different.<p>

"Hello Igor," greeted Minato.

Igor's eyebrows rose very slightly, Minako almost didn't notice them, in mild surprise. "Well then, this is certainly new," he said, still mischievously smiling. "Nevertheless, welcome my dear guests. I'm sure you must have many questions," he said, looking at Minako.

"Igor, I-," Minako began.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you with that."

"But-!"

"No," he said, not really in a stern voice, yet it made Minako stop asking. "Now then, do you have any other questions?" He asked again.

"…Can we still us some of our more badass Personas-," began Minato before being interrupted by his sister.

"Personae," corrected Minako.

"Whatever!" Minato said, exasperated, "Igor, can we still use Susano-O, or Thanatos, or Helel, or any of those right now or at least at a discount?"

Igor grinned, getting Minato's hopes up. "No." Minato shrank down in his chair, disappointed. "You will have to pay a reasonable fee for them.

"Those Personas-," Minato began, outraged.

"Personae," said Minako again.

"Whatever! They cost an arm and a leg to get them back!"

"Well, that's unfortunate," said Igor with no compassion in his words.

Minato crossed his arms and sunk into his seat.

"How much will change?" Minako asked, and nearly grimaced when Igor's smile grew.

"Well then, my dear guests, that all depends on _you_," he said. "Do you have any more questions?"

"…Why is your nose so big?" Minato asked.

Igor frowned. "Goodbye!" He said, waving them off.

* * *

><p>Minako then found herself looking at an unfamiliar and white ceiling.<p>

"You're awake!" Minako heard Yukari exclaim. She groaned a bit and sat up.

"How long was I asleep for?" Minako said groggily.

"You've been asleep for 10 days!" Yukari nearly yelled while Minako was trying to keep herself awake.

"What about Minato?" Minako asked.

"He's in the room next door, he already woke up too. I'm glad you woke up."

"…What were those things?" Minako asked, pretending to not know about the shadows.

"We call them shadows," she replied.

"'We?'" Minako asked.

"Well, just wait, our senpai will explain it soon," she answered.

"Well…what did I do?"

"Well, that's what we call 'Persona,' it's what we use to fight those monsters. We summon them by…well, using our evokers; those gun-like things."

"…So, we shoot ourselves in the head to summon magical beings…" Minako said flatly.

Yukari laughed nervously and sweat-dropped, "I don't actually know what the thought process was behind the evoker, but it works, but anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at school. I brought you your backpack."

"Oh, thanks!"

"You're welcome, oh, and Minako…"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you, that I'm the same as you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was little, my dad died in an accident, and my mom and I aren't in very good terms right now," replied Yukari looking out the window with a sad smile on her face. "I don't mean to lump us two together but..."

"It's all right," said Minako.

"All right, well...goodbye!" Yukari said, walking out the door.

"Goodbye!" Minako yelled out, waving, before sighing once she couldn't hear Yukari's footsteps. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. "I'm not going to fail you guys again...II will defeat Nyx..." She mumbled before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Minako opened her eyes and found herself surrounded in complete darkness.<p>

"Hello?!" She called out, only to receive no response. She walked around a bit, seeing absolutely nothing. She kept walking around before she began to hear a voice.

"You're empty, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Minako asked, looking around, seeing nothing by darkness.

"You truly are zero. You're nothing, empty, worthless," the voice sounded familiar.

Minako began to feel offended. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" She demanded.

"I'm no one, just like you..."

"That's not true, I'm someone!"

"Face it, you only care about your social links because they make you feel important," the voice accused.

"What?!" Minako asked, confused.

"If it wasn't for your social links or your friends, you would be empty and nothing. That's the whole reason you also joined S.E.E.S; so you would be important to people...so you wouldn't feel so empty and worthless."

"Shut up, that's not true!" Minako yelled.

"It is."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Minako yelled.

"Minako...Minako, wake up!"

* * *

><p>Minako opened her eyes, Minato was standing over her, his hands on her shoulders. "...You okay?" He asked.<p>

"I'm...fine," she said, shaking her head a bit. What was that dream about?

"Well, all right. Come on, we've got one last check-up, then we've got to head to school, and then we've got to meet with the team," said Minato, walking out of her room.

"All right, I'll be right there!" Minako called out, still a but shaken from that dream. "...Maybe it was nothing..." She muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>"So, that day didn't go as planned," said Minato as they walked to school.<p>

"...Why did you lose control of Thanatos?" Minako asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even want to summon him. He just...appeared," replied Minato.

"...He just appeared..." Minako echoed.

"Yeah!"

Minako sighed, and began to think to herself a bit. If Igor wasn't acting hostile towards Minato, maybe she could trust him a bit.

But the fact that he just lost control of Thanatos if he had already been through it once, it seemed a bit...odd.

Her thoughts were distracted when Junpei waved to them. "'Sup dudes!" He greeted.

"Hey Junpei!" Minato said with a smile.

Minako just waved to him.

"Where have you two been? It's been a while."

"Well, Minako tried to cook breakfast, and she ended up giving the two of us food poisoning," replied Minato quickly.

"Wait, what?!"

"Woah, I don't think I want to taste anything Minako makes," Junpei joked.

"I'm not that bad!" Minako yelled, embarrassed.

"Her pancakes were pitch-black, and her bacon was...green," said Minato with a look of disgust and shivered a bit at the fake memory.

"Dang," commented Junpei.

Minako just sighed, annoyed.

"Anyway, I got something to tell you guys!"

"Really, what is it?" Minato asked.

"Actually...I think I shouldn't tell you guys yet."

"What? What a tease..." Minato commented, but with a small smile on his face. "Well, we should probably head to class."

"Oh crap, yeah. Come on, let's go!" Junpei said.

* * *

><p>"Minato, wake up!" Minako said, nudging Minato, trying to get him awake again. "We have to go to the dorm. S.E.E.S, remember?"<p>

"It's way too early for that..." Minato whined, trying to sleep.

"You fell asleep in class...again."

"Exactly, way too early."

Minako sighed and shook him again.

Minato sighed. "Fine..." He stood up and followed Minako out of the school.

* * *

><p>"So, how will we make things work?" Minako asked as they entered the dorm. The meeting would take place in the 4th floor, so now they had time to talk, even if it isn't much.<p>

"We join S.E.E.S and go from there," he replied.

"So...we just wing it?"

"Exactly!" Minato said, walking to the stairs with Minako following shortly.

"Are you crazy? We can't just wing it," she said while the two walked up the stairs.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Minato asked.

"We should plan!"

"But we already planned, and it turned out to be pointless as things didn't turn out like they should've."

"..." Minako didn't answer. "Then what is the point?"

"There's always a point, we just have to find it," he said, smiling to his sister. "After all, things would be boring if we didn't have to find it! Now, let's begin our journey."

The twins reached the 4th floor and stepped inside the Command Room.

Inside where Yukari, Akihiko, Mitsuru, and the Chairman sitting on couches and seats, waiting for the Arisato twins.

"Hello!" Minato greeted, going to sit down on one of the chairs while Minako sat down on the couch next to Mitsuru and Yukari.

"Why, hello there, I'm glad you two are okay," Ikutski said.

Minako resisted the urge to tackled him and beat him until she was satisfied.

"I wanted to ask you two something, but before that, I would like to introduce you to someone. This is a Akihiko," he gestured towards the white-haired boxer. "A senior at your school."

"How 'ya doing?"

"Now then, let me ask you this...would you believe me if I told you that a day consisted more than 24 hours?"

"After everything that just happened, I'm willing to believe in everything, even unicorns," said Minato with a grin.

"Yeah..." said Minako. "After all that's happened...I can believe that there's another hour in the day..."

"Well, the 25th hour, we call it 'The Dark Hour.'" Mitsuru said.

"How original," commented Minato.

Mitsuru made sure to ignore his remark, "You two have experienced it before, haven't you? When you first arrived here?"

Minako put on a fake thoughtful position. "You mean when everything turned green and there were coffins everywhere?"

"Exactly, and all the lights were out, and there was blood everywhere."

"And when those monsters come out," added Akihiko. "We call them 'shadows,' and they attack those not in a coffin: Persona users."

"Not to mention, they feed on the minds of those in coffins, turning them into living corpses and they're responsible for many incidents on the news, if not all of them," finished Mitsuru.

"So...they're essentially monsters that attack people and make them into a living corpse..." Minato said after a moments silence. "...And they only appear in a hidden hour...this sounds like a Stephen King novel."

"So, how can you fight them?" Minako asked.

"With the same power you used last night: Persona. Only a few individuals can function in the Dark Hour, much less those who can use a Persona. However, we are fortunate to have found you two," explained Ikutski.

Mitsure opened up a brief case with two evokers and two red arm-bands. "We would appreciate it if you'd join us."

Minato put on a fake thinking pose for a bit before answering.

"I'll join," said Minako first.

"Me too."

Yukari let out a short breath of relief. "I was worried for a second that you would say no."

Ikutski nodded. "Now, for your rooms...why don't you just stay here? It looks like it worked out in the end, huh?"

Minako nodded, trying to get her hands from clenching into fists when everything froze for a bit.

A new Social Link has been established.

**"_I am thou. Thou art I, thou hast established a new Social Link, thou shall be blessed when creating Personae of the Fool Arcana..."_**

It was Orpheus' voice again!

And she _was_ right. It is Personae!

Time seemed to get back to normal after that.

* * *

><p>Minako lay down to go to sleep when she heard Orpheus' voice again.<p>

_'My master, how will you be able to succeed in your journey this time?'_

"...Orpheus?" She whispered.

_'Yes...'_

Minako's eyes widened, this hadn't happened before.

"...This is different..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hey, no cliffhangers this time...kinda.<strong>

**And sorry that this took so long.**

**As always, read and review please!**


	11. Calm before the Dark Hour

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 11**

**Calm before the Dark Hour**

* * *

><p>"Orpheus? How are you talking to me?" Minako asked.<p>

"_I am a part of you, thus I imagine that I am able to communicate you,'_ she answered.

Minako sighed, another thing that has changed. "Well, I'm going to go to sleep, so we'll talk tomorrow, all right?"

"_Yes,"_ she replied.

A few seconds later.

"_What will you do tomorrow?"_ Orpheus asked.

Minako sighed. "I'll go to school tomorrow," she replied.

"_Oh, what do they teach in your school?"_

"We learn many things, but I'll tell you _tomorrow_, said Minako, emphasizing 'tomorrow.' When she didn't hear Orpheus' voice, she closed her eyes and tried to drift to sleep.

"_Who is Shinjiro?" _Orpheus asked again.

Minako blushed deeply and groaned. "How do you know about him?!"

"_I am you,"_ her Persona said.

"Just be quiet so that I can sleep."

"Good evening," someone said. Minako resisted the urge to groan as she sat up to see the familiar black-haired boy in stripped pajamas, otherwise known as Pharos.

"Hello Pharos," she greeted.

Pharos nodded. "It looks like you've awakened to your power again."

Again? "So you know?"

He nodded again. "So, I just wish you good luck on your journey, and you pay full responsibly for any mistakes that you do this time around."

Minako nodded, "I will!"

"And, know this, nothing ever stays the same," Pharos said before disappearing.

Minako just put her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, ready to sleep.

However, Orpheus didn't stay quiet, keeping the red-eyed girl awake through the entire night, bombarding her with questions.

The next morning Minako sat up, bags under her eyes and her hair a mess. She groaned; not having slept at all.

"_Minako, are you all right? You groaned. Did something disturb last night?"_

Minako's right eye twitched. "I'm. Fine. Just. Be. Quiet." It was then that she heard a knock on her door.

"Minako!" Minato called out from the other side of the door.

Minako groaned and went back to sleep, or at least tried to.

"Come on, open up!" Minato yelled from the other side again.

Minako just went back to sleep. _'Minako, shouldn't you answer the door?'_ Orpheus said. Minako rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm coming!" She called out. The red-haired girl opened the door to see Minato, his face bright, his condition undoubtedly 'Great!'

"Hey Minako," he greeted.

Minako just stared at her twin. "Why are you waking me up so early? It's SUNDAY!" She exclaimed, "and we're going to Tartarus today," the female Arisato said in a hushed voice.

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about that," he explained, inviting himself inside her room and sat in Minako's bed. "What should we do about our first visit to Tartarus?"

Minako sighed and sat down next to him. "I think we should just use our...Orpheus'...what's the plural form of Orpheus?"

Minato shrugged. "Why would we ever need to learn the plural of Orpheus?"

"Well, we should probably just...fight in Tartarus. There's not much we can do in there. If there is anything that will bound to change, it's that tower."

"All right, well, you should probably take a rest, you look horrible," he joked.

Minako glared at him before walking over to her mirror.

"Wait, Minako, don't! The mirror might break!" Minato laughed. "It has so much to live for, it hasn't seen _my _face yet!"

Minako rolled her eyes and looked into the mirror and saw herself with her hair a complete mess, bags under her eyes, and just generally looking like a zombie. "Just leave," she grumbled, not really in the mood.

"Fine, but let the mirror reflect my face, then it can die happily," the blue-haired boy said, still laughing as he went out the door.

Minako sighed and lay down on her bed, still wondering about Minato. She wasn't very sure of who he was or where he came from. After all, he couldn't just pop out of thin air. All she knew about him was...he could use a Persona, he knew about the events that will happen, and he's incredibly full of himself.

None of those guaranteed he was on her side.

But, he _was_ in the Velvet Room, so that probably meant something.

But then again, Igor didn't tell her anything about him, and it's not like he warned her of anything bad that would happen, like Shinjiro dying, Ken wanting to kill him, Junpei being shot, Chidori dying trying to save, and Ikutski betraying them and killing senpai's father in cold blood.

So, she was honestly still in square one.

In truth, she wanted to believe that Minato really was an ally, and that he was telling the truth. He was the only one who she could tell everything too, he could understand the feeling of having failed to save your friends and humanity, and later having them forgetting about you and the tragedies that had fallen on them on their journey on getting rid of the Dark Hour.

All she knew now though, was that she wouldn't fail any of them, and that if she had too, she will fight Minato.

_"Minako, are you all right? You're crying," _said Orpheus.

Minako ignored her and clutched her pillow.

"I won't fail anyone...mom, dad, watch over me," she said, tears cascading down her cheeks before she looked up. "I'm going to make you proud," she said with a smile before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Minako awoke to knocking on her door.<p>

She stood up, feeling much more refreshed and silently thanked Orpheus or not asking anymore questions, walked over to her door. "Who is it?" She called out.

"It's me, we're going to Tartarus soon, Mitsuru wants us downstairs, get ready," Minato called out from the other side of the door. Minako heard his footsteps slowly fading away as she walked over to closet to get into her uniform. Tartarus always felt more...well, less cold with her school uniform on.

"Orpheus, prepare for battle," she whispered.

_"Understood,"_ Orpheus replied.

The most important event in her journey began: the first exploration of Tartarus.

She checked the time on her cell.

8:45

Looks like they still had plenty of time left.

Why did Mitsuru want them downstairs?

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Tartarus.<strong>

**Looking forward to writing it.**

**And sorry this chapter is so short and took so long, but I had writer's block for this chapter and I made a mistake which caused me to have to write most of it all over again.**

**And as always, reviews are always appreciated. **


	12. We're off to explore Tartarus!

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 12**

**We're off to explore Tartarus! **

**The wonderful tower from hell!**

* * *

><p>Minako and Minato walked downstairs to the lobby where Mitsuru, Akihiko, Junpei, and Yukari were, waiting for them.<p>

"Hello Arisato, I hope you've enjoyed your rest," said Mitsuru, her tone indicating that she really did hope Minako had rested up properly.

Minako nodded.

"Very well," Mitsuru then gestured towards Junpei. "This is Junpei Iori, he's the newest member of S.E.E.S and will be joining us on our exploration today."

"Hey Junpei, glad you could join," said Minako, giving a small wave to him.

"Hell yeah, though I never thought this year I would join a team of high-schoolers going around, fighting monsters!"

He was certainly excited.

Minako nodded in agreement before Mitsuru continued. "Now then, first we'll have to grab your weapons."

"Weapons?" Minato asked. "What kind?"

"Well," Mitsuru looked embarrassed for a second there, "we only have one of each weapon, and they're not very effective."

"Aren't our Personas—?"

"Personae," interrupted Minako, at this point correcting Minato came naturally.

"Whatever," he said, a bit annoyed. "Aren't they enough?"

"Usually, but it's best if you have something to protect yourself from the shadows if they tried to attack out instead of your Persona," explained Mitsuru before pointing to a door right next to the stairs. "Follow me."

The four second-years followed Mitsuru as she took out a key and unlocked the door before opening it and going inside. Minako was confused. She didn't remember this room, and she had never really noticed it before either.

The room was completely dark before the red-haired girl turned on the lights, revealing a simple room with a table in its center. On the table, there was a short-sword, a kanata (the blade wasn't real), a naginata, a spear, and fencing sword.

"How did we not notice that?" Minato asked, pointing at the door with his thumb. No one had an answer for him.

"Now then, you'll have to pick your weapons for the mission," said Mitsuru.

"What kinda mission is it?" Junpei asked, excited for whatever they were going to do.

"It's a simple exploration seeing as we know have six members."

"Exploration?" Minako asked. "What are we going to explore?"

"We're going to explore the nest of the shadows, Tartarus," Akihiko explained.

"So, we're going to into a giant hole?" Minato asked, remembering the Tartarus in Greek Myths.

"Not exactly, not pick your weapon," said Mitsuru.

"All right," Minato said, looking at the table for a moment before grabbing the short-sword. "I'll take this sword then."

"Sweet, a katana!" Junpei, exclaimed, grabbing the katana and swinging it around a bit. Minako then walked to the table and grabbed the naginata,

"I'll guess choose the naginata," said Minako, grabbing the naginata, but she still question why was there an armory in this timeline?

"All right then, we'll set off in three hours, in the meantime, you are free to do as you wish," said Mitsuru before Akihiko and her walked off. "And be careful with those weapons," she said right before exiting the room.

"So who wants to have a duel?" Minato asked before Minako and Yukari left. He stared after them before turning to Junpei. "Duel?"

* * *

><p>After the two idiots got a severe scolding from Mitsuru before they even got started (they barely avoided an execution), it was time for everyone to set off.<p>

The group was quiet the whole way to the shadow nest, in Minako's mind.

In reality...

"So, how many shadows are there?" Minato asked.

"We don't know," answered Mitsuru.

"How did the nest form?"

"We don't know," she answered again.

"How are the shadows formed?"

"We don't know!" She snapped, before calming herself and quickly regaining her composure.

"...Are we there yet?"

Minako began to secretly wish her evoker was a real gun.

Luckily, it turns out, they were!

"...This is just our school," said Junpei as they arrived to Gekkoukan High.

"Wait for it," said Akihiko with a grin.

As he said that, it turned to midnight. Everyone watch as the school begin to shift and everything turn into a sickly shade of green. Gekkoukan began to turn into Tartarus.

Its form began to change, breaking all laws of reality, the building shifted its form. It seemed like it was just stacking itself up, not really caring if it defied physics. The end result was a giant tower that didn't seem like it could support itself, and yet is was.

"What the hell?!" Junpei exclaimed. "What happened to our school?!"

"And why?" Minato added, his expression one of boredom. It seemed...fitting for him, for some reason.

"This is the labyrinth known as 'Tartarus,'" began Mitsuru.

"It looks more like a tower," remarked Minato.

"It appears every night in the Dark Hour," she continued, not paying attention to Minato. "And it turns back to normal after the Dark Hour ends."

"But why?!"

Mitsuru stayed quiet.

"You don't know?"

"No," she said, a bit too sudden in Minako's opinion.

"I'm sure it's complicated," said Yukari.

"Well, let's head inside!" Minato exclaimed, glad that the school gates had disappeared when Tartarus appear.

* * *

><p>"This place is amazing!" He exclaimed once again, looking at the inside of the tower.<p>

"I know, it's just as cool as the inside," agreed Junpei.

The entrance of Tartarus was essentially a large, majestic room with a giant circular door with two pillars supporting it. A giant staircase was the only way to reach it.

"So, we'll be exploring this place?" Minako asked.

Mitsuru nodded, "but first, a leader will have to be appointed."

"Ooh! OOH! Me! ME!" Junpei yelled, raising his hand wanting to be the leader.

"Minato, you'll be the leader," said Akihiko, pointing to the blue-haired boy. Said blue-haired boy grinned while Junpei looked like Christmas got cancelled.

"I will succeed for the sake of the team," Minato said nobly and dramatically. "I shall take the burden of being the leader for all of you," he gestured towards Minako, Yukari, and Junpei.

Minako's eyebrow raised. Yukari rolled her eyes, but she smiling. Junpei just crossed his arms and looked at Akihiko. "Why _him_?!"

Minato continued to rant about how he will be the greatest leader ever as Akihiko explained. "Can any of you summon your Personas-"

"Personae," corrected Minako automatically.

"...without any problems?" He continued.

"Hell yeah!" Junpei cried, a confident smirk on his face, ready to take on any shadow.

Minako nodded.

"I guess so," said Yukari, still hesitant.

"...and I'll be the one who will never leave you behind..." Minato continued despite the fact that everyone was ignoring him.

"Without your Persona, you're screwed," warned the silver-haired boxer.

The three nodded. "We can handle it senpai," reassured Junpei.

"...and thus, I'll be the best leader I can!" He finished. "What did you guys think?"

"It was amazing," said Minako.

"Really?"

"Yes," she said, no emotion in her tone as she noticed a familiar blue door.

"Thanks," he said, before also noticing the door and following her. Minako unlocked the door with her key, and opened it.

A bright flash, and then...

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Velvet Room," said Igor, the familiar giant grin on his face; Elizabeth and Theodore standing on either side of him. "Well then, my dear guest, are you prepared to climb the tower?" The twins blinked, suddenly sitting down in twin chairs right next to her.<p>

"Why is it called Tartarus?" Minato asked.

Igor ignored him. "Now then, I should explain a few things. One, you will share Personae."

Minako couldn't help to grin before the situation hit her, "what? What do you mean?"

"Simple, your powers come from the same well, thus, you will have to use the same group of Personae."

"I don't understand," said Minato, raising an eyebrow.

"Like this, at the moment, all you have is your Orpheus', if you were to get a new Persona, you would have to share that one Persona, and only one of you will be able to summon it at a time," he explained.

"...that sucks." Minato stated flatly.

Igor nodded. "Well, goodbye!" He waved his hands as...

* * *

><p>Minako blinked, finding herself in the lobby of Tartarus.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" Yukari shook her.

"Yeah...I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Well, let's go!" Minato cried out a determined look in his face before running up the stairs.

He certainly recovered quickly. The other three followed him.

* * *

><p>The team off four found themselves in a green, dark labyrinth with blood coming out of the halls.<p>

"Well, this seems...nice..." Minato said, for once out of words. "Well, team, let's go!"

"Wait!" Mitsuru's voice suddenly yelled at them.

"Senpai?" Minato asked, looking around.

Minako didn't doubt he was just pretending, but it seemed like he was acting a bit, nah, a lot, over the top.

"I'm glad you can here, but please be patient. I can sense shadows throughout the floor."

"So let's kill them all," suggest the bluenette before raising his sword, "and let us be off!" He cried dramatically in an over the top fashion...again.

Lightning in the background would have fitted the scene perfectly, Minako mused.

"I agree, but stay as a group. You're the leader Minato, I expect you to act like one."

"I will," nodded Minato. "Team, let's go," he commanded, going through the corridors of Tartarus, his teammates right behind him.

The leader turned a corridor to find his first shadow in a large chamber, crawling on the ground, oblivious to its fate that was rapidly approached. The other three members of S.E.E.S caught up.

"Everyone, prepare for battle!" Minato grabbed his evoker with his free hand and pointed at his temple. "PERSONA!"

He pulled the trigger.

The shadow noticed.

Orpheus appeared, his lyre out, ready for anything.

The shadow, a lone, black blob of slime with hands and the magician mask, crawled over to the teen, ready to attack.

Orpheus strummed its finger, playing a short melody on his lyre as the shadow suddenly caught on fire by a small fire ball which appeared out of nowhere, right in front of it.

The shadow was knocked down.

"Here's our chance for an all-out attack!" Yukari cried. Minato grinned.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so late. Next chapter will have a lot more Tartarus awesomeness and Minato awesomeness.<strong>

**Now, how will everything turn out now that Minato is the leader of this exploration to Tartarus?! Will everyone die?! Does that mean I can stop writing this fic if they do?!**

**WILL MINAKO BE THE LEADER NEXT TIME?!**

**None of these questions, and less, will be answered next time as it'll mostly just be awesomeness and action.**

**See you next time!**

**-TheImperfectDarkOne**


	13. Stab, stab, stabby

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 13**

**Stab, stab, stabby**

* * *

><p>All four of them suddenly ganged up on the shadow and slashed and hacked, or in Yukari's case, hit is with a few arrows, at it until it was just a red mist.<p>

"Good job team, that's one less shadow we have to worry about," congratulated Minato. "Let's keep moving!"

It was then that Minako saw several cards appear before her. One was a card with a picture of the Persona, Pixie. Pixie was a small brunette with blue sleeves, blue stockings, and a blue one piece, as well as a pair of wings. The other two were the wand and sword cards. They suddenly began to switch positions quickly as Minako yelled "stop!" The cards stop and Minako pointed at the one in the middle. The card flipped and revealed Pixie.

"_Congratulations,"_ a voice said in her mind, _"you have the honor of using me, Pixie."_

"Minako, come on! I'll lead the way; Minako and Junpei, you guys are behind me. Yukari, take the rear," commanded Minato. "Let's kick some ass everyone!"

Yukari, Junpei, and Minako nodded and followed him as the traveled through a corridor, encountering another shadow, though this one was bigger than the last one. It didn't seem to notice them as it crawled on the ground.

Minato gestured for his team to stop. "Watch," he whispered, slowly tiptoeing towards the black pile of slime before stabbing it in the back. The shadow split into two as it masks began to come out of their bodies. It was the mask of the Magician shadows.

"_He is certainly an experienced leader,"_ commented Orpheus in Minako's mind. Minako was glad he was, though she was wary about him being her leader.

It was then that the walls began to shift. Instead of a linear corridor heading to larger chamber, it began to expand into a large chamber itself.

"Woah, what the hell?!" Junpei exclaimed.

"_It's an ability shadows have." _Mitsuru said through her Persona. _"Shadows can manipulate time and space, they use it in order to give themselves enough space as too fully use their abilities. Luckily, the same is true for you. Go all out."_

Junpei grinned and swung his katana, heading towards the shadows.

"Orpheus!" Minato yelled, pulling the trigger of his evoker and summoning Orpheus, causing Junpei stop in his tracks as Orpheus rushed at the shadows, playing a few notes on his lyre once again, firing an Agi at one of them.

"Orpheus!" Minako also yelled, also summoning her own Orpheus. The female Orpheus played its notes once again, firing another Agi at the other shadow.

"The enemies are down, let's end this battle!" Minako called out, Minato nodded. "You're finished!" Shrieked the red haired Arisato towards the knocked-down shadows as the team rushed at them, repeating the process of an All-Out Attack; unlike last time however, there was something on the floor, a bottle of liquid.

Minato picked it up and inspected it for a second. "Gotta be valuable," he muttered before pocketing it. "Let's keep going team!" He yelled as the Orpheus' disappeared.

Once again, the team nodded; though Junpei was annoyed he didn't get a chance to fight.

As they walked down another corridor, a drop of black slime fell in front of Minato.

"_Arisato, shadows, right on top of you!"_ Mitsuru warned.

"…Oh crap," he said, looking up to see three shadows dropping from the ceiling. "Shit! Get out off the-!" Minato tried to warn, only for a shadow to fall right in top of him.

"_Someone help him!" _Mitsuru yelled.

"I'm on it!" Junpei cried, running over to Minato, gripping his katana.

Minako and Yukari on the other hand, backed away, seeing two Mayas crawling over to them.

"Yukari-chan," began Minako as she drew her evoker. "I'll go up against them, think you can back me up?"

Yukari nodded, drawing her own evoker out as well. "Io!" She cried, pulling the trigger, her Persona appearing right above her.

Minako ran up to the shadows, screaming at the top of her lungs, and slashed at one of them with her naginata, pieces of it fell to the ground, but the shadow wasn't yet defeated. "Damn it," she drew her evoker.

Suddenly, strong gusts of green wind struck the shadow, being powerful enough to tear the shadow into shreds.

Minako aimed the evoker at her temple and pulled the trigger. Orpheus suddenly appeared above her. "Get them Orpheus!" She exclaimed as Orpheus grabbed the lyre on her back and played a simple and short melody as the remaining shadow burst into flames before becoming nothing but red mist.

"Nice one!" Yukari commented.

* * *

><p>Junpei tried to slash at the shadow on top of Minato, but the katana's blade being fake, it didn't do as much damage as he hoped it would; however, it managed to knock the shadow off him. He stomped on the Cowardly Maya until it turned into the same red mist as the other shadows. "H-Hey, y-you okay man?" Junpei asked, breathing heavily.<p>

"I'll be fine," their leader breathed, standing up. "Man, I didn't think that those things could drop from the ceiling."

_"Neither did I, though, this is the real first time we're exploring Tartarus," _added Mitsuru, pondering the situation for a minute. _"But the shadows have never acted like this outside or Tartarus...what could be making them act like this? They're usually feral beasts that attack anything in sight."_

"We noticed," Yukari mumbled.

"Well, it's not like we're going to learn anything standing around doing nothing, let's go team!" Minato ran off towards another random corridor. Minako sighed as the other members followed along.

_"Minako, do you trust Minato yet, or not?"_ Orpheus asked.

_'...No, but...he might just be telling the truth...I'm not so sure,'_ thought Minako, looking down on the ground before feeling herself becoming very fatigued at the moment. "Damn...I guess my body isn't used to Tartarus anymore..." she muttered.

"Take this!" Minato yelled, stabbing a shadow in the back several feet in from of his teammates.

"Wait for us!" Junpei yelled running over to him where the shadows turned into three different Mayas. Two had Magician masks while one had a Priestess mask; a hot-pink masquerade mask, the Merciless Maya.

"All right, Minako, Junpei, take out the ones with the blue masks on them, Yukari, support role!" Minato commanded, running over to the Maya that was left, taking his evoker out. "ORPHEUS!" He yelled as he shot himself in the head. His Orpheus came out, towering behind him, and took his lyre from his back.

Minako slashed at the Cowardly Maya once before it was defeated. She smiled, both in relief and satisfaction. They were already getting stronger, weren't they?

"Hermes, take it out!" Junpei yelled pointing at the Maya who was now trying to crawl away, only for it to burst into flames before Yukari fired an arrow at it, destroying it. "Hell yeah, Hermes and I sure can kick some ass!"

Minato finished off the shadow with Orpheus crushing it to more red mist with his lyre. It was then that Minako heard a voice in her head. _"Hello, I am Apsaras, I will stand by your side in the coming battles."_ Wait, she didn't go through Shuffle Time.

"Don't get too cocky Junpei," said Yukari putting her free hand on her hip and holding her bow with the other, breather a bit heavily. "I'm kinda tired..." she said, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"Good job team!" Minato complement, but he also seemed to be a bit tired, he was breathing heavily and was sweating. "All right, anyone else want to keep on fighting?"

_"Actually, Arisato, I think your team is exhausted. You should go back to the lobby."_

"All right...how?"

_"I detect something called an 'access point,' with it, you can come back to the lobby. However, not every floor has one. Split up your party to find it faster."_

"Right! Everyone, split up!" Minato cried, running to some random corridor. "Find the access point!" He called out as he turned and disappeared into a hallway.

* * *

><p>"Man, I'm exhausted," Junpei said as he walked over to Mitsuru and Akihiko, now in the lobby.<p>

"I need a break...and a snack," said Minako, her stomach grumbling.

"Wimps," said Minato in a joking tone, walking with a spring in his step.

"Well?" Misturu asked.

"I think I've got the hand of this," replied the bluenette.

"Good, it'd be better if you build up more experience like this."

CRACK! Minako's eyes widened as time seemed to stop. The Fool Social Link...

**_"I am thou, thou art I. The Fool Social has reached rank 2. You will receive our blessings, thus your power to create Personae of the Fool Arcana had grown, may you use this power well,"_ **Orpheus said._**  
><strong>_

"Can I get a better sword? This one kinda sucks and isn't very good for stabbing things," said Minato, holding his sword up, staring at it with disdain.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for late update, but hey, at least we finally got to Tartarus, that's good, isn't it?<strong>

**Read and review please!**

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

Later...

Minako sat on the table and began to eat her insta-noodles.

"Insta-noodle?" Her brother asked, sitting right in front of her, before setting a plate of curry down. Minako nodded, happy to have something in her stomach before noticing something strange.

"...Are you putting hot-sauce on your curry?"

"Yeah," the leader said before standing up and getting a cup of coffee.

"Don't, just don't," she warned.

"Why?"

"Why would you put hot sauce on coffee?"

"...I like spicy food."

"Coffee isn't meant to be spicy!"

"Maybe because people are too close-minded to try it!"

"No they're not!"

Minato suddenly stood up and grabbed his cup of coffee and his curry, which was impressive seeing as how he only had two hands, and began to walk up the stairs. "If I am to be judged for what I eat by you, then I refuse to eat in front of you!" He exclaimed dramatically.

Minako just shrugged and continued to eat before she heard a dramatic scream, the sounds of a plate and a cup falling and breaking, and Minato's yelling.

"IT BURNS, OH DEAR GOD IT BURNS!"

"I'm sure there's a lesson in here...somewhere," Minako said to herself.


	14. Magician's Social Link

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 14**

**Magician's Social Link**

* * *

><p><strong>422/09; day after first Tartarus Exploration.**

"_Hey, wake up, I'm bored," _Junpei heard, sitting up on his bed.

"What the hell?" He mumbled, looking around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

_"I'm not in your room. I'm in your soul,"_ the voice said with a tone of humor in its...'voice.'

"W-What?!" Junpei gasped. "What the hell are you talking about?!" He demaned.

_"I'm Hermes, your Persona,"_ the voice said. _"I'm the mask that protects your from life's hardships. I'm you, and you are me. That's what I'm telling you."_

"...I think I've finallty gone insane," mumbled Junpei, getting up to get dressed.

_"Ask the others. I'm_

* * *

><p><em>sure they're hearing their Personae."<em>

"Isn't it Personas?" Junpei asked.

_"...I'm not exactly sure..."_

Junpei shrugged before looking outside to see the sun was just rising. "Why the hell did you wake me up so early?!" He picked up his cell phone and looked at the time. "It's four freakin' thirty in the morning!"

"Junpei, shut up!" He heard Minato yell from his room.

"Great, now I'm screwed," he sighed. He probably woke everyone else up.

_"Look at the bright side. At least you're going to get screwed, right? I'm so proud. If only I had a camera."_

"Would you shut up?!"

* * *

><p>"Man, I just want to sleep," the blue-haired boy mumbled. "Orpheus?" He asked before hearing a soft melody in his head. "You're the best Persona ever," he mumbled as his eyelids felt heavy and he drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Junpei walked downstairs and began to eat his favorite cereal, <em>Otaku O's<em>, though he wasn't sure why it was here. He honestly just found it in a shelf.

_"Hey! I'm bored,"_ the cap-wearing pervert groaned.

"Will you be quiet?!"

_"I've got nothing to do besides being able to talk to you."_

"How is that my problem?!"

* * *

><p>Minako groaned in annoyence, she grabbed her phone to check what time it was. "Damn it Junpei..." she grumbled.<p>

_"Minako, maybe you should wake up."_

"No...I don't wanna..." she whined, covering her head with her pillow. Unfortunately, she couldn't get away from a voice in her head.

_"Minako, wake up!"_

Minako sighed. "Why do I have to? It's so early!"

_"You've slept long enough."_

"I got through Tartarus yesterday! I didn't get nearly enough sleep as I should've!"

_"Just wake up,"_ Orpheus said, exasperated.

Minako gave of a loud and long groan. "Fine..." she said, standing up. "Why am I waking up so early?!" Orpheus didn't answer her. She sighed and got dressed before walking down to the lobby. "Hey Junpei," she greeted.

"Hey Mina-chan," he greeted, grinning. "Hey, did I wake you up?"

"Yes," she answered truthfully. "Why were you screaming?" The chestnut-haired girl asked as she sat down in front of Junpei. "Especially so early in the morning. I'm surprised you would be awake."

"Yeah, well..." he visibly hesitated. "Hey, have you heard...your Persona talk to you in your head?"

"Yes."

Junpei was taken back. "You serious? You're not pulling my leg?"

Minako nodded. "She's irritating though," she replied with a giggle. "I think yours would be less annoying. She made me wake up, do you know how hard it is to not have enough sleep when you're an Arisato?"

"Well, I see Minato sleep all the time..." he said, also laughing. "But trust me, this guy sucks."

_"I love you too, Junpei,"_ Hermes said sarcastically.

"Well, we're stuck with these guys," Minako said, sighing.

"Yeah, but at least we can use them! We get to fight shadows in Tartarus!"

"That's true..." Minako muttered. "But I'd rather not lose as much as sleep as I have to," Minako said, smiling.

Junpei couldn't help but grin. "It kinda sucks, but it's a fair price to pay!"

_CRACK!_ Minako's eyes widened as she heard that familiar sound and that voice.

**_"I am thou. Thou art I. Thou hast established a new Social Link. Thou shall receive our blessings when fusing Personae of the Magician Arcana, may you use this power wisely."_**

_'Magician already?!'_ Minako thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"So you got your first Social Link already?" Minato asked as the twins walked over to the station. "And with Junpei? That's surprising," he remarked.<p>

Minako nodded. "What's your Magician Social Link?"

"Kenji," he answered. "You know him?"

Minako nodded. "A friend of mine has a crush on him," at this news, Minato's eyes widened.

"Someone has a crush on Kenji?!" He hissed, looking around to see if anyone heard him. "Really?!"

"...So he's not great boyfriend material, is he?"

"I'm surprised he isn't getting married to a bowl of ramen."

"So he's that kind of guy."

"No, he's a nice guy, and was really determined to get married to this teacher and be a hard worker," he defended Kenji. "He's not a bad guy, trust me. I'm sure you're friend would be fine with him. Who is she by the way?"

"Her name is Rio. She's the captain of the Volleyball team."

"There's a Volleyball team?!" The bluenette exclaimed in shock.

"For girls."

"Oh...no wonder!" He remarked.

"But back to the topic. I got Junpei's Social Link the last time when we went out for ramen afterschool tomorrow, now...I wonder if I'll still hang out with him."

"Why not? Is he paying for the ramen?"

"Yes."

"It's free ramen!" He yelled as the two boarded the train. "Insist on going!"

* * *

><p>"Hey there!" Junpei waved at the twins, walking over to them. "What's up you two?"<p>

"Tired. How are you still awake?"

"A healthy bowl of _OtakuO's_ every day, Minako," he replied with a grin in his face.

"Yeah, I eat a bowl of those every day, it gives me so much energy to get through the day!" The blue-haired boy grinned at his twin.

"...so, let's get to school!" She announced, walking towards their destination, wondering if Minato was thrown at a wall when he was born. _'That would explain a lot.'_

* * *

><p>The three Persona users sat down in the classroom and got ready for another day in school. In other words, Minako, Junpei, and Minato got ready for a good nap.<p>

And that was how Yukari was left with the responsability to take notes for everyone by Minako.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yukari, can you do me a favor?"<p>

"Um, what kind-"

"PleasetakesomenotesformeJunp eiandMinato, 'kay bye!" Minako said in one breath before going to her desk for nappy time.

"...What?"

* * *

><p>"Damn it..." Yukari mumbled under her breath as she took her notes. "Why the hell do they get to sleep in class? Oh well, senpai will probably get angry at them," she couldn't help but laugh. "I've always wondered what happened when she 'executed' someone."<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to come here?" Minato whined as they sat down on the auditorium. "I was enjoying a nice nap..." he trailed off as he closed his eyes and began to snore.<p>

"I think all of that sugar caused him to crash," said Minako, looking at Minato and poking him. "I don't think he's going to wake up soon."

"Great, he gets to miss the assembly," said Junpei, groaning. "Why do we have to listen to this?"

"It's because it's Mitsuru-senpai's speech after she got elected for student council," explained Yukari.

"Was someone else running against her?" Minako asked.

"Well..." Yukari began. "Apparently, Minato ran against her."

"...How?" She ran and got elected when we were unconsious!" Minako exclaimed.

Yukari shrugged. "He's Minato," she said rolling her eyes. "I think that's why he only got three votes."

"Don't forget about it," he mumbled in his sleep.

"Be quiet!" Minako nearly hissed, a bit outraged. "How did he even get any votes?!"

Yukari shrugged again.

"I voted for him," Junpei began, grinning. "And I got a hefty reward for it," he said, showing the girl 5,000 yen.

"He bribed you?" Minako and Yukari asked him.

"No, he just gave it to me when I told him."

"Yep," confirmed Minato.

* * *

><p>"I didn't understand anything about that speech," Junpei said after Mitsuru's speech as they clapped.<p>

"Well, it was pretty good!" Minako said, clapping loudly.

"You understood all of that?!"

"Sort of..."

"Let's go to class!" Minato suddenly yelled out loud, raising his arms up and standing up, getting several students' attention. "I want another nap," he said, yawning.

"...Minato sure is one-of-a-kind," Yukari said a short silence.

"And we're stuck with him...is that good or bad?" Minako replied with a question.

"Be quiet, Hermes," hissed Junpei.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the terrible update, but I was caught in a blank. I don't know why, but I was caught in a never-ending writer's block...and then it ended.<strong>

**Hooray! Hopefully the next one will be better and come sooner. Oh, and if I take too long, please PM and tell me to hurry up, it'll help out.**


	15. Fangirls AKA filler

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 15**

**Fangirls!**

**I had forgotten that I didn't make an omake last chapter. So, here it is.**

* * *

><p>As the school ended, Minako walked up to her twin who was beginning to wake up. "Hey, how did you get those votes when you ran against Mitsuru?"<p>

Minato didn't anything; instead, he reached out into his backpack and took out a poster, a campaign poster to be exact, and handed it to Minako. The female Arisato twin took the poster and understood completely.

It was a poster of a chibi-Minato with a huge smile on his face with a bowl of ramen in one hand and was giving a thumbs-up with the other.

'_A vote for Minato is a vote for ramen!' _That was what it said on top.

"No wonder…" she muttered. Minato just gave her a thumbs-up and took out some instant ramen.

"Let's hurry back, I'm hungry," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>If I don't see a poster of this soon, I will be very disappointed in you, internet.<strong>

**So, here's chapter 15!**

* * *

><p>As the twins, joined by Junpei, walked out of the school, they saw the sight of Akihiko's fangirls as they pounced on their prey. "Look, it's Akihiko-senpai!" One of them cried out.<p>

"Here we see the wild fangirl getting ready to pounce on the unsuspecting boxer," narrated Minato.

"Where?!" A girl asked, her eyes falling upon said unsuspecting boxer. "There he is!" She yelled out. Several girls surrounded him.

"And they got him," Minato shook his head in sympathy.

"Man, look at 'em!" Junpei said, outraged. "I can't believe he has so many fans!"

Minato laughed a little. "Junpei, watch and learn!" Minato walked over towards the girls. Luckily, he was courageous enough to try it, smart enough to know how, and his charm was high enough so that he could pull it off. "Hey girls," he began as they turned to look at him. "Look at this!"

* * *

><p><strong>How it happened, Minako's version (the truth)<strong>

Minato flipped his bang covering his eye once and grinned at them. A few awkward moments passed before the girls squealed, similar to how they did when Akihiko came by, and rushed at the boy. He screamed in terror as they mobbed him.

"And that's how the blue-haired Fool was mobbed by the rabid fangirls," Minako narrated.

"Ouch," Junpei winced. As the fangirls left, Minato was left in the fetal position with a show missing and a bit of his hair also missing. His shirt was nearly completely unbuttoned and his left eye was twitching.

"T-They...somehow they took my boxers," he wheeped, which was impressive seeing as how his pants were intact.

* * *

><p><strong>How it happened, fangirls' version<strong>

The girls just stared as the knight in shining armor took his helmet off and flipped his bang, revealing his wonderful eyes. "Hello," he said in a deep voice, grinning. Did I mention he was on a unicorn? Because he totally was. Oh, and he was standing in front of a wall of roses, and _sparkled_. Plus, he was standing near Junpei, which only added to how great he looked.

They ran towards him, and he welcomed them with open arms

* * *

><p>"Hey, thanks, I needed those girls off my back," Akihiko said.<p>

"You owe me. I'll take my payments in ramen," the blue-haired teen said, standing up and brushing imaginary dirt off his clothes. "Oh, and a new pair of boxers, and a new shoe. While we're at it..." he began to think about what else to given.

"But, I need to talk to you guys about something. Can you come to the police station at Paulownian Mall?" Akihiko asked. At this, Minako raised her hand. "Um, yes?"

"Why is the police station in a mall?"

Akihiko didn't reply. "I'll see you there."

"You didn't answer me!" She called out.

"TO THE ARCADE!" Minato suddenly shouted, pointing a finger towards the sky.

"We're going to the police station," Minako coughed.

"TO THE POLICE STATION!" He shouted dramatically.

Junpei sighed, but had a grin on his face. "You're one-of-a-kind man."

"Why thank you!"

* * *

><p>The three second-years stepped inside to see Akihiko and a police officer talking with each other. "Oh, there you are," Akihiko said as they approached.<p>

The officer's eyes bulged as he set his eyes on Minato. "What happened to you?" He asked, his policeman instincts taking over. "Were you assaulted?"

"I was...by _fangirls_," the blue-haired one tried to make it sound as dramatic as he possibly could.

Officer Kurosawa could only stare at the teen for a few seconds before Minako broke the silence. She sighed. "Sadly, he's telling the truth. We were there."

"So you're the ones who are taking care of the mysterious things happening around here?"

"Don't worry, I'm the responsible one," Minako assured him. "He's the twin that fell on his head...after jumping off the room," she added.

"Anyway, Kurosawa is here to supply you with weapons against the shadows," explained Akihiko. "But he's not going to give them to you for free."

"Of course, nothing in life is free. If you want something, you're going to have to work hard for it."

Akihiko dug into his pockets and fished out three 5,000 yen bills. "Here," he said, handing it to each of them.

"Only 5,000 yen?!" Junpei shouted, feeling ripped-off. "Only that much?!"

"The rest you'll have to earn yourself."

"Oh come on, that's bullshit!"

"TO THE ARCADE!" Minato declared, pointing skywards.

* * *

><p>"You know, Junpei could really use that Quiz Game," Minato told his sister as they walked to the dorm. Junpei had decided to stay in the arcade longer.<p>

"I don't think it'll help with his self-esteem," Minako said, remembering all of those times she was beaten mercilessly by the other players. She could still remember it...

* * *

><p><em>"NO! NOOO! NOOOOOO!" Minako cried out, banging on the machine as she cried. She had brutally lost against some guy in Osaka. "IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! NOOO!" This continued until she was escorted out of the mall by the police.<em>

* * *

><p>"Who cares about his self-esteem? It's high enough as it is," he waved it off. "He'll be all right."<p>

"What about Chidori?"

Minato didn't say anything for a moment. "Why did you bring that up?" He sounded hurt.

"It's something we need to take care of," she whispered. "And Shinjiro too! They don't have to die."

"There's no way."

"What?"

"There's no way. He's meant to die..." Minato said, looking down. "After all, there's the problem with Ken, and it'll be resolved with Shinjiro's death."

"No it won't! I saved him!" Minako yelled, much to Minato's surprise. "I gave him his watch back, but he slipped into a coma and..." she looked down, clenching her fists. "They said he would never wake up. There has to be another way!"

Minato continued walking towards the dorm, and Minako followed soon after. "Well, we can at least try to save them," Minato said, giving his sister a now-familiar grin. It was funny how she was getting used to the blue maniac's behavior. Maybe he could help her out. It'd be better than just going at it alone.

"And next time we go to Tartatus, I want to wear my swimsuit," he stated.

Then again...maybe she wasn't used to him as much as she would like to. "No!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake time!<strong>

* * *

><p>Minato walked over to where Junpei, Yukari, Minako, Akihiko, and Mitsuru where sitting in the lobby. "Who wants to play monopoly?!" He asked, holding the box.<p>

Minako didn't know why, but she felt like the end was coming much earlier than it should've.

* * *

><p>"I hate hospitals..." muttered Minato darkly as he sat on a bed with a cast on his right arm and with a black eye; his lip was cut and his spirits were down. Apparently Mitsuru did not like losing.<p>

"Look at the bright side, no school!" Minako said, punching his injured arm playfully.

"Ow!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fangirls, making the world a funnier place every day.<strong>


	16. When Venus Eagles Attack

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 16**

**When Venus Eagles Attack!**

**Sorry I took so long. It would've been here sooner, but I got ill. I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Minako, wanna get some ramen?" Junpei asked the red-haired girl as he approached her desk.<p>

"Sure!" She said, smiling brightly. "You're paying though," she added.

"Aw man, can't we share the bill with Minato and Kenji?" He asked. Minako stopped smiling.

"Minato and Kenji are coming?" Then she realized that she slipped. "Who's Kenji?"

"Oh, he's a friend of mine," Junpei explained. "It was his idea that we should hang out, and I said we should invite you too, and Minato agreed. So, let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Ramen time!" Minato grinned, stuffing his face.<p>

"Hey Kenji," Minako greeted, grinning at the boy.

"Hey, what's up Minako?" Kenji smiled. "Do you like ramen as much as your brother?" Minako looked at her twin who was busy getting ramen all over himself, only about 50% of it seemed to actually go into his mouth.

"I like ramen and food in general, but…" she glanced at the blue-haired leader once more. "Not as much as Minato…"

Junpei tried not to burst out laughing. "Does _anyone_ like ramen as much as Minato?" He joked.

Minato looked up. "Well, I am aiming to be the next Gourmet King," he said, smiling confidently.

Junpei and Kenji gasped while Minako felt as lost as the time she accepted a dare to go to Tartarus blindfolded. "What's the Gourmet King?" She asked, raising her eyebrow and finally beginning to stuff her face.

"Well," Kenji began, grinning as he told the tale. "He's a guy pretty famous here. He can eat anything and everything. No one can out-eat him," he glanced at Minato finishing up his plate and asking for more. "But Minato might have a shot."

Minako still felt lost.

"And we're here to support our blue-haired human vacuum!" Junpei announced.

"Hell yeah!" Kenji agreed. "Go for it Minato!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast established a new Social Link, and shall be blessed when fusing Personas of the Magician Arcana,"<em> **a voice in Minato's head said. He recognized it as Orpheus's voice.

He knew it was Personas!

* * *

><p>Minako just stared as Junpei and Kenji cheered Minato on as he ate bowl after bowl of ramen. She then felt a mischievous grin on her face as she grabbed Junpei's uneaten bowl. "Today's a great day," she said, grabbing her chopsticks.<p>

"Go Minato, go!" The two boys chanted, not noticing their bowl being eaten by the younger Arisato. After that, she got up and left, reasoning that they can pay for all the ramen.

* * *

><p>"Who wants to go to Tartarus tonight?!" Minato suddenly yelled out. "Except Akihiko!" He added, feeling the boxer's death glare from across the room. Minako, Yukari, and Junpei raised their hands.<p>

"All right Arisato," Mitsuru began, standing up. "Then let's meet up at 11:55 at the front of the school. I'll see you all there," she said, going to her room.

"Time to take a quick nap then," Junpei announced standing up and stretching.

"Right behind you," Minako said.

* * *

><p>Yukari grimaced at the sight of the bloodstained walls and floor of Tartarus. "Why are the walls bleeding?"<p>

Minato shrugged. "Maybe people get dragged into Tartarus and-" he began with a sinister tone to his voice.

"Knock it off!" Minako scolded. "I want to keep my ability to sleep without nightmares," she couldn't help but shiver at the thought of shadows killing humans, especially since people _do_ get lured here.

"Come on, that's never happened before! ...Right?" Yukari didn't sound so sure.

"Hey, don't you think we could really become heroes and start saving people?" Junpei asked, swinging his sword a few times. "That'd be sweet!"

It was then that Minato began fantasizing.

* * *

><p>"Oh Minato," a girl swooned, grabbing on to his arm. The blue-haired boy grinned from his tub filled with solid gold coins. "How are you so amazing, noble, sexy, amazing, noble, and have I mentioned sexy?"<p>

"Well, I am a _hero_," he laughed. She then began to laugh as well before he snapped his fingers as Orpheus began to play a slow melody. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

><p>"Uh, Minato?" Yukari asked, nudging him as he stared blankly ahead, a blush beginning to form on his face. "Is he okay?"<p>

"Don't worry, I got this," Minako assured him. She slashed across his face, cutting off a few blue hairs on of his hard. As the few strands of hair, Minato's eyes widened in horror.

"EVERYONE SPLIT UP AND DESTROY AS MANY SHADOWS AS YOU CAN!" He suddenly screamed, suddenly sprinting far away.

The three just stared at the teen before Mitsuru's voice echoed. _"Cover Arisato, he might get into trouble!"_

"Right! I think he just needed to let off some steam."

* * *

><p>"Orpheus," Minato said, pulling the trigger of his evoker as Orpheus suddenly appeared. The Cowardly Maya he had encountered turned and began to ran at the sight of the Persona. "Finish them!" Orpheus strummed his fingers as bursts of fire engulfed the two. "Let's move alone!"<p>

_"Yes, master,"_ Orpheus said, floating behind the teenager as he stabbed another shadow from behind. A few slashes later, the Muttering Tiara he had encountered turned into black mist. A maniacal grin spread across his face.

"I can't help but feel a bit more alive," he said to himself, not noticing several shadows crawling over to him from behind.

"Take this!" Minato turned as Minako slashed at another Cowardly Maya with her naginata. She drew her evoker and pointed it at her head. "Orpheus, I summon you!" She pulled the trigger as the female Orpheus appeared above her.

"Io!" Yukari yelled, summoning her own Persona as she summed a gale of wind, destroying another Maya.

Junpei slashed at the third and last maya with his sword, destroying it. _"Are you ever going to use me?" _Hermes asked in his mind. _"Seriously, I'm rarely used compared to the other ones!" _He whined.

"Be quiet," Junpei hissed under his breath. "Man you're annoying.

"Thanks guys," Minato said, giving a thumbs up.

_"Arisato, don't run off on your own like that,"_ Mitsuru scolded.

"Sorry about that."

Yukari sighed in annoyance. "You gotta be more responsible with things like this, you're our leader!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I just lost it when Minako cut my _amazing_ hair," he said confidently while crossing his arms and glaring at the red-haired rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep an amused smile off her face. "Now, let's get going!"

* * *

><p>The team reached the 5th floor, noticing the large room standing out from the rest of the floors of Tartarus. "Hey, how come this floor is different?" Junpei asked.<p>

_"I sense three strong shadows in this floor, I believe you'll have to defeat them to proceed. If you don't feel like you can defeat them at the moment, then please retreat,"_ Mitsuru told them.

"Do you guys want to proceed?" Junpei, Yukari, and Minako nodded. "Great," he pulled his evoker out. "Then let's get going!"

* * *

><p>The four walked through a corridor before hearing several caws as they continued walked. "What was that?" Yukari asked before gasping. "Look out!"She yelled, ducking as a Venus Eagle flew at them, talons out. The other three jumped at the side as the walls and ceilings began to shift. Three columns suddenly appeared as the three Venus Eagles rested on them.<p>

"Looks like we found them," Minato growled.

_"I'm analyzing the enemy...it absorbs fire, but is weak against pierce attacks!" _Mitsuru warned.

"Thanks Mitsuru," Minato said with a smile, drawing his sword. Minako grabbed her evoker and pressed it against her temple.

"Pixie!" She called out, a small brunette woman wearing blue spandex and with a pair of wings.

_"I'm here to kick butt and look cute while doing it!"_ She announced, winking at the Venus Eagles.

Yukari drew her arrow and aimed. The Venus Eagles extended their wings and split up, flying in different directions. One rushed at Yukari while the two others flew towards Minako and Junpei. The one going towards Junpei flapped its wings several times, using the Garu spell, knocking him off balance. "What the hell?!" Junpei exclaimed, not sure why he felt so much pain.

_"Sorry, but I'm weak against wind," _Hermes answered.

"God damn it," he muttered, his eyes widening as the Venus Eagles diving towards him, talons out.

"Persona!" A blue-skinned woman suddenly appeared in front of Junpei, bringing her hands together as a block of ice suddenly formed around its talons, causing it to fall due to the weight. "Nice job Asparas!" Minato congratulated. The Persona nodded.

_"I'll teach these beasts the true form of dance!" _She announced. Minato offered Junpei a hand to help him out, and he took.

"Thanks man."

"Don't worry about, let's just finish these things!"

Minako dodged a dive bomb from the Eagle and pointed her finger at it as it flew back up. "Zap that bird!"

Pixie grinned. _"This is what happens when you take me lightly!"_ She cupped both her hands as electricity surged through her arms before striking the bird. The bird cawed in pain as it fell to the ground. Minako raised her naginata and was about to strike the fallen bird but was blown away from a Garu spell. Minako fell to the ground before looking up, clenching her teeth from the pain. Her eyes widened as the Eagle dived at her, claws out. "Crap!" She cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUN!<strong>


	17. Fusion Spells

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 17**

**Fusion Spells**

* * *

><p>"Take this!" Yukari shouted, firing an arrow at the Venus Eagle, knocking it down. She offered a hand to Minako. "Hey, do you need some help?"<p>

Minako nodded. "Yeah, thanks Yukari-san," she grabbed her hand and stood up, naginata on hand. "Let's finish these things off!"

"That's the spirit!" Minato called out, "here's our chance to finish these guys off, are you ready?!" Minako nodded. "THEN LET'S END THEM!" He yelled, stabbing the one he had knocked down earlier.

Junpei ran towards the one that Yukari had knocked down and slashed at it while Minako and Yukari attacked the one Minako knocked down. After a few hits, all the Eagles rose once again and flapped their wings, casting Magaru. Minato, Junpei, and Minako were blown away, falling to the floor near each other; Minako's Pixie disappearing in the process, also being hit by the wind. Yukari, however, managed to resist it and drew her evoker. "Io, come!" She yelled, pulling the trigger, the Persona appearing. Her eyes snapped open as it arms rose, casting Dia; a warm light spread throughout her teammates' bodies.

Minato stood up, clenching his teeth while glaring at the Eagles. "Apsaras," he whispered, the blue-skinned woman floating towards him. He clenched his sword in his right hand and took a deep breath. "Yukari, stick to healing. Junpei, Minako, let's rush at them."

Minako stood up. "I guess, we don't have much of a plan either way, do we?" Minato grinned wickedly.

"Nope, now let's go!" Minato ran towards the Venus Eagles in the middle as it flapped its wings again, casting Magaru once again. The three were blown again once again. They fell backwards, injured again.

"Hang in there," whispered Yukari grabbing an arrow to shoot at the Eagles as Io began to heal her teammates.

"Damn it," Minato muttered darkly as he stood up again. Minako grabbed her evoker and pulled the trigger, summoning Orpheus before running towards the right, an Eagle flying towards her. As Minako ran, she heard the cries of her teammates, but she had a plan.

That plan did not involve a Venus Eagle suddenly fly in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks, gritting her teeth in frustration. Luckily, Orpheus managed to counter it by coming up behind the Eagle and bashing it with her lyre, causing it to crash onto the floor. "Th-ARGH!" Minako began to thank her Persona before being slashed on the side by another Venus Eagle. She touched her wounded arm, it was bleeding.

"Damn it, Minako!" Minato swore, Apsaras unleashing a Bufu spell, hitting the third Eagle. The second Eagle, the one who slashed Minako, dodged an arrow from Yukari.

"Hermes!" Junpei cried, pulling the trigger to his evoker, his Persona appearing.

_"Finally!" _The Persona cried, anxious for battle._ "Whose ass am I kicking?"_

Junpei pointed to the Venus Eagles, grinning. "Finish him, Hermes!" The Persona flew towards the Eagles, slashing it with its wings. It turned around and extended its limbs, an explosion of fire engulfing the bird...

...only for the Eagle to come out even stronger, like a Phoenix out of the flames. "What the hell?! Junpei exclaimed.

"Stupei! Now it's healed!" Yukari scolded.

_"The enemy can absorb fire! Didn't you remember, Iori?" _Mitsuru demanded.

"Sorry about that," he said, scratching the back of his head and laughing before a Magaru struck everyone, causing even more damage.

"D-Damn," Minato muttered, struggling to stand as the Venus Eagles rose to the air once more. It was then that an idea struck Minato. He glanced at Minako and her Orpheus right next to her. He had Apsaras on him too. Wait a minute, Cadenza! It might give them the advantage they need! "Minako, Cadenza!" He yelled. Minako looked at him confused before her eyes lit up in realization.

"Orpheus!" She called out, drawing her evoker as Minato did the same. They pointed it at their temples and pulled the triggers at the exactly the same time. Orpheus and Apsaras glowed brightly as Orpheus drew her lyre as Apsaras began to dance in the air. Suddenly, Yukari, Junpei, Minako, and Minato felt their injuries be healed and lighter than ever before.

"Hell yeah!" Junpei grinned, and even Yukari felt smug about their chances now.

Minato grinned, his eyes dead on the Eagles as he ran towards them, much faster than a normal human being and jumped up high before slashing one of them several times. "Yukari!" He cried as he fell down.

"Right!" She aimed and fired an arrow, hitting the Eagles square in the chest as it turned into red mist. "One down, two to go!"

_"Great job everyone!"_ Mitsuru congratulated. _"Keep it up!"_

"Got it! Junpei, Minako, your turn!"

"Got it Minato," Junpei said, also rushing towards an Eagle.

"I'm on it," the red-haired Arisato said, running towards the remaining Eagle as well. They both jumped up and slashed at the Eagles dead on the chests before landing on both feet. Yukari drew back an arrow and struck one and the other. They fell to the ground before turning into red mist.

No one spoke for several seconds as the walls returned to normal. "Did...did we just win?" Yukari asked. No one said anything for a few more minutes.

"Hell yeah!" Minato suddenly yelled out. "S.E.E.S, we kick shadows' asses, and look great while doing it!"

_"All of you, nice job. I recommend that you come back after such an exhausting battle."_

"Yeah, I'm exhausted, let's go back," agreed Yukari, sighing and stretching. "But, I actually enjoyed that last part of the fight. It felt like I was weightless," she commented as the team walked back to the teleporter."

"Yeah, what was that anyway? 'Cidenzai?' Is that what you called it?" Junpei asked the twins.

"It's 'Cadenza', actually," Minako corrected. "It's...a fusion spell."

"Only Minako and I can use it, probably because of our twin telepathy...or something like that," Minato said, shrugging. "It involves two Personas-"

"Personae," interrupted Minako.

"Whatever! And they make some sort of ability. Apsaras and Orpheus told us this in our heads," he explained smoothly. Minako couldn't help but feel disturbed how much of an expert Minato was at lying. Minako thought she was good at reading people, but if Minato was this good at lying, to anyone, how much of what he had told her was true? The team teleported back to the lobby of Tartarus, where Mitsuru was waiting. "Well, I'm ready for a good night's sleep," announced the bluenette.

* * *

><p><em>"Minako, what do you make of this?"<em> Orpheus asked her as she lay in her bed.

"I don't know...if Minato is this good, and if he's an enemy..." she closed her eyes. "If I have to fight him, then I'm going to go all-out."

_"Are you...willing to kill your twin?"_

"He's not my twin. He's a someone who showed up here and made things complicated," Orpheus found it strange that Minako's voice wasn't filled with contempt...mostly regret. "And I'm not going to let him stand in my way. Not Minato, not Takaya, not that traitor. I've been given another chance, and I can afford to waste. I can't afford anymore screw-ups unlike the last time," she sighed. "I've never told anyone this, but...

...

...

...

I've always wanted a brother or a sister, back when my parents were alive."

_"You have a new family now, Minako."_

"Yeah, you're right. And I'm going to protect them."

* * *

><p><strong>There's been quite a bit of angst from our heroine even though we haven't gotten to Oct 4 yet. So, read and review. If you have any critism, do not hesitate to give it. I'm really hoping to improve as this story goes along. Yadda yadda yadda, Merry Christmas!<strong>

* * *

><p>Minato glared at Minako as they walked back to the dorm. "Will you give that 'Personas' or 'Personae' thing a rest already?! It's starting to get annoying."<p>

"Like you're not?" She taunted.

"My antics make me even more adorable than I already am," he stated as if it was fact. "Everyone loves me, thus, everyone loves what I do. I make them laugh."

Minako rolled her eyes. "Yeah right,"

"It's true!"

"Says the one who's more narcissistic that Narcissus."


	18. Searching for the Truth or?

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 18**

**Searching for the Truth or Grasping for Straws?**

* * *

><p><strong>424/09**

"So, did you hear that the sport teams were accepting members?" Minako heard as she walked over to school, Minato right next to her.

"Social Link time," she heard him say. "Are you going to join a sports team?" Minako nodded. "Which one?"

She shrugged. Last time she had joined the tennis club and made a Social Link with Rio. Could she risk it and join a different team? Well, she did want to try out volleyball...no! She had to join the tennis team and befriend Rio just like the last timeline.

"The tennis club," she answered, finally.

"You should join volleyball though," Junpei told her, suddenly walking alongside them.

Minato sighed. "Are you saying that because of the short shorts and the jumping?" Junpei grinned at the teen's accusation.

"Come on, give me some credit!" He tried defending himself. "Minako's like a sister to me."

"Minako _is_ my sister," Minato stated. "It's my job to protect her since I'm the older and much more perfect twin," he declared, punching Minako's cheek.

She slapped his hand away. "I'm not a little kid!" However, she pouted, which made her look childish. "I don't need protection, I can take care of myself," she said, giving a confident grin. "I'm pretty sure you're the one who needs protection, from your fangirls, Minato," she pointed behind him. Minato turned around in confusion and his skin turned even paler than usual.

They were shadowy figures of death and lust. They had glowing red eyes and grins that stretched across their faces with claws and sharp nails. He could smell their foul odor from several feet away. Minato resisted the urge to turn around and run, crying like a little girl. They were the very bane of all perfect boys' existence.

In Minato's eyes, they were monsters. In everyone else's eyes, they were fangirls with too much perfume and very long fingernails. Minato backed up a little and stepped behind Junpei. "You're my fangirl repellent," he whispered his new meat-shield.

"I'll see you guys later," Minako waved, feeling sad that she didn't bring popcorn for this.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day carried out like normal. Minato fell asleep on his desk, spreading his germs through his drool until the teacher yelled at him for falling asleep in class. He now owed her about three pieces of cakes and seven essays. Yukari began to imagine what she would buy with all the money Minato bribed her with to take notes for him. Junpei quietly seethed that Yukari got paid while Minako yawned, cursing Minato for spreading his yawns. Oh no, she was spreading it right now! It's an epidemic!<p>

_'...Damn it Minato, I'm thinking like you know,'_ she thought, bitterly, trying to concentrate on the teacher's lectures. She yawned, bored out of her mind.

_"Master Minako, is this what you do everyday?"_ Orpheus asked. Minako didn't reply at first, not in the mood to talk at the moment. It was then that she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out under her desk, finding a text message.

_Continue looking for the truth, don't let the fog of deception fool you, Universe._

_-N_

N? Who was that. "The fog of deception...?" She muttered under her breath. She squinted as if it would make it clearer. What did he/she mean? "...N?" She glanced at Minato. "Did they mean...?"

_"What do you make of this?"_ Orpheus asked.

_'It might be an ally...or someone trying to trick me,'_ she thought._ 'Maybe it could be someone working with Minato, or against him.'_

She saw Minato smile in his sleep before feeling a chill down her spine.

...How did N know about the Universe arcana? They clearly knew more than they should.

* * *

><p>Minako smiled at her teammates, bowing down. "I'm very glad to be a part of the tennis club!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly. Rio grinned and gave her a thumbs-up.<p>

"Welcome to the team, Minako. Are you going to give your 100%?"

Minako shook her head, much to Rio's shock. "I'm going to give it my 110%!" She yelled, pumping her fist high in the sky. The other teammates sighed. _'Another like Rio,"_ all of them thought.

"Well then, let's begin!"

**_I_ _am_ _thou..._**

* * *

><p>Minako closed the dorm door behind her, immediately noticing that nothing quirky was being saidhappening. "Where's Minato?"

Mitsuru looked up from her book. "Do you mean he didn't come with you?" Minako shook her head.

"I was at tennis club," she stated, grabbing Junpei's attention.

"Really, you joined a sports club?" He said with a grin. Minako nodded. "Sweet, good luck with it. Try not to over-work yourself," he teased good-heartedly.

Minako smiled again before getting out her cell phone. She was about to dial his number before realizing that they had never exchanged phone numbers. She cursed under her breath. "I'm going to look for my crazy brother," she announced.

"Are you sure you don't need back-up and a straightjacket?" Yukari called out, making Minako burst in laughter.

"Thanks Yukari," she said, giving her a two-fingered peace sign.

_"I do believe another social link is inevitable with Yukari soon," _Orpheus said in her mind.

Minako nodded. "I hope Yukari and I hang out soon," she said. "She's nicer than people think she is. She has a bit of mean side, but she watches out for her friends," Minako smiled, thinking back.

* * *

><p><em>Yukari and Minako hid behind a corner of the school hallway, peeking as Junpei and another girl talked to each other. Minako couldn't remember her name, but it might've been Ema something. They both narrowed their eyes as she flirted with Junpei.<em>

_Earlier at lunch break, Yukari and Minako had overheard her talk with her friends about messing with Junpei in the hallway. The only thing that kept Minako from pouncing on them was Yukari, but she looked pissed._

_Yukari glanced at Minako. "I think we're going to have to teach her a lesson," she began, a smirk appearing on her face. "Don't you agree?"_

_Minako grinned a face that would make a puppy cry. "Absolutely." They soon began to cackle evilly, frightening a passing Kenji to death._

* * *

><p><em>"So," Yukari began, suddenly standing in Ema's way when she was walking home from school. "I heard that you've been playing with Junpei," she said, shaking her head like a disappointed parent. "You're going to embarrass him," she continued.<em>

_Ema crossed her arms. "What, did you call dibs on him or something?" She asked. "I thought you thought he was a dumbass."_

_Yukari laughed. "I do, but he's a special kind of dumbass."_

_"Our dumbass," Minako ended, appearing behind Ema. "And we're not going to let you play with his feelings like that."_

_"What are you going to do, huh?" Ema asked, putting her hands oh her hips._

_"We're going to make sure you get rightfully punished," interjected Mitsuru, walking over to them. "To play around with someone's feeling to hurt them is very low," she glared at Ema. "And I'll make sure you'll get rightfully punished." A smile appeared on her face. "Even if the school doesn't."_

_Ema's eyes widened. Kirijo was someone to be afraid of. "All right, I'll stop."_

'That doesn't mean we will," _both Yukari and Minako thought. The next few weeks for Ema were hell. First she got chased by a bunch of dogs, next a balloon filled with paint exploded on her face when she opened her locker, and all of her textbooks were found in the fountain of Paulownia Mall._

_Minako and Yukari smirked as they saw a miserable Ema walk out of school. They high-fived and smiled at a job well done._

* * *

><p>Minako smiled, they had to watch out for their little dumbass after all. She arrived at Paulownia Mall soon after, seeing Minato walk out of the arcade. "Hey," she greeted. Minato waved.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk, thinking of the time Yukari and I pranked Ema...last year," she said. Minato was confused.

"Who's Ema?"

"Oh, she's-" Minako stopped, remembering before that Ema was a girl with glasses and short hair, but that's impossible. The Ema in her memories had long brown hair and didn't wear glasses. How could she confuse those two people.

"There's no Ema in our school?"

What? "There has to be, there was an Ema, I met her while you were in the bathroom when I drew on your face."

"That's impossible, I know everyone by name in our school. There's no Ema."

Minako had to think. In her last year, she had never encountered an Ema before either, but people don't just pop into existence! "No, Ema exists."

"Then who is she?"

Minako didn't say anything at first. "Could us being siblings have changed so much that there's a new person in our school?" Who was Ema, and why did she just suddenly exist now?

And why did she take a place in Minako's memories?

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 18. Sorry for making you wait so long, but this fic is almost one year old! Most fanfics don't last this long, do they?<strong>

**So, new mysteries arise. Who is N? Ally or enemy? And who is Ema?**

**Oh, and I don't dislike Yukari anymore, just a heads up, not that I'm going to treat her any differently in this fic.**


	19. The Days Go By

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 19**

**The Days Go By...**

* * *

><p><strong>425/09**

"So, who is Ema?" Minato asked as the twins rode the train to Gekkoukan. Minako shrugged.

"I don't know...she just seemed to pop into existence," she tried to explain. "So, aren't we going to go visit Bunkichi and Mitsuko today?" She tried to change the topic. Minato nodded, but he wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure you didn't meet Ema before?"

"Why do you care so much?" She snapped.

Minato's face was stone-cold as he stared at her. "I'm a part of this journey too."

_'I wish you weren't,'_ the red-headed Fool thought bitterly, looking away, wondering when everything became such a mess, and they haven't even encountered the Priestess shadow!

Minato scoffed, also looking away, putting his hands on his pocket and sighing. "We're doomed if we fight," he stated, closing his eyes, scowling.

"So the almighty-Minato acknowledges his limitations, maybe the impossible can happen and we can beat Nyx and save everyone."

"We have to work together. I'm your best ally since I know the truth."

Minako's mind suddenly snapped back to N. "All right," she began, smiling, looking at her twin again. "Then let's end the Dark Hour together," she whispered. Minato smiled back, confidence in his eyes.

_CRASH!_

_**I am thou...thou art I...the Twin Brother Social Link has reached rank three, thou shall be blessed when creating Personae of the Universe Arcana, may you use this power wisely.**_

_"Minako, can you really trust N? If he isn't even going to meet you in person..."_ her Persona began. _"Neither are telling you the whole truth, Minato and N."_

_'I know, but I'll have to risk it and go along with them, it might be the only way for me to come out of this victorious,'_ she thought back. She pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Minato asked, Minako rolled her eyes and put her phone away.

"No one," she replied.

"Why all the secrets?" The word 'hypocrite' suddenly crossed Minako's mind. She didn't respond.

The duo stayed silent for the rest of the trip, until Minato killed the silence. "Should we have woken up Junpei?" Another long silence.

"Nah," both twins agreed, laughing before realizing that they had forgotten their lunch while laughing all the way to the station. "Damn it, this is your fault!" They both cried, pointing their fingers at the other.

* * *

><p>"I hate those guys," Junpei muttered, munching on Minato's lunch. "At least I got their food..."<p>

_"This is your chance!"_ Hermes said, but Junpei ignored him. _"You're alone here, don't go to school, go through their stuff!"_

"Mitsuru-senpai would kill me," he said, imagination into overdrive. For some reason, it started getting kinky and involved a whip; within Junpei's mind, Hermes laughed to himself. "No way, I gotta get to school!" Wow, he never thought he would ever say that.

Junpei ran out the door while Hermes shook his head, wondering what was wrong with his partner.

* * *

><p>Minato's stomach growled loudly. "You ate our lunches," he stated flatly, staring at Junpei. "Both of them..." Minato took a deep breath. Minako, Minato, and Junpei were having lunch in their classroom, or would've if they had any food.<p>

Yukari glanced at them, feeling a bit bad that she was enjoying a nice lunch while her friends were starving. Minako stared at Yukari's lunch, her stomach growling even louder. She would rather fight Nyx with nothing but a snowball instead of going through lunch without food. She felt cramps. She stood up and walked out the classroom, not wanting to see food at the moment.

"Oh, hey Minako," she heard someone behind her. She turned around and saw Ema. She was smiling. "How have you been? I heard that you had to go to hospital. What happened?" She seemed worried

Minako let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, it's nothing." She said, fumbling with the cables of her headphones. _'Damn it, I was hoping to approach Ema instead.'_ She let herself be caught off-guard. "It was just...food poisoning! Anyway, I gotta go!" She said, walking away. _'Damn, that could've gone better. Now...let's text N,'_ she grabbed her phone, flipped it open and began to reply to N's text.

_N, what do you mean. What's the truth that I need to seek?_

She leaned against a wall and sighed, letting her mind wander. How will she save Mitsuru's father and Chidori? It's possible for her to summon a Persona and block the bullet, or get Junpei to actually wear his damn armor so that he wouldn't die from Takaya's bullet.

Or get rid of Takaya...

One swing of her naginata at the right time, and so many of her problems would be over. Maybe she could find him and sic Seth, Thanatos, or Mara on him. Maybe she could lead S.E.E.S and ambush him. Suddenly everything seemed so much easier.

But could she do it? She had never killed another human being, and if she chickened out at the last moment, Takaya wouldn't hesitate to kill her...again. The bang and the voice of her friends echoed in her mind as she began to feel sick.

_"Master Minako, I would request for you to forget about that memory,"_ she heard Orpheus say, but she ignored her. She didn't feel any pain, but clenched her fists, feeling pain inside her heart. She was so close! They were going to beat Nyx. She just knew, only for it to be taken away from her when it was in reach!

Lunch passed sooner than she would've wanted, and she got no message back from N. Later, Minako stared at the leaf Minato had in his hand. "Shall we?" He asked, gesturing to the stairs. She nodded, and the two set off.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Bookworms! How many guests? Smoking or not?" Bunkichi asked, the elderly man greeted. "Hmm?" He looked at the leaf in Minato's hand. "Ah, may I see that leaf in your hand, young man?" Minato nodded, handing the leaf over to Bunkichi. "This is a leaf from the persimmon tree at Gekkoukan High, isn't it?" His eyes twinkled with excitement.<p>

"Yeah, it is. Do you know about it?" Minato asked, putting his hands on his pockets.

"Yes, yes!" Bunkichi said. "That tree must've grown so much to have produced such amazing leafs..." he trailed off. "You came here to give us this leaf, weren't you?" Minako and Minato nodded. "I knew it! I knew you were two kind students from Gekkoukan!"

Minato scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, thanks for the compliment."

"I've been meaning to see that tree, but these stumpy legs would never carry me that far..." he mused.

"I can't be-'leaf' your dilemma!" Minato said, laughing at his own joke. Minako sighed, but couldn't help but smile at his joke. Bunkichi burst out laughing.

"Good one!" He said. "What are your names?"

"Minako," she answered.

"Minato," he replied, putting his hands on his pockets. "Minato Arisato."

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. This is Mitsuko and I'm Bunkichi," Mitsuko, an old woman, walked over to them.

"Hello," she greeted. "That persimmon tree has grown so much, hasn't it?" Minako nodded. "I'm glad." Mitsuko smiled.

_CRASH!_

**_I am thou...thou art I..._**

* * *

><p>Minako opened her phone, checking the texts in her room. No new messages from N. She did have a couple though. One from Yukari:<p>

_hey, u wanna hang out soon?_

She texted back saying that they could hang out Tuesday. Another from Minato:

_Hey, can you get me a Jack Frost doll? I'll pay you in test answers._

Minako couldn't help but laugh. She texted him no.

* * *

><p><strong>426/09**

Still nothing from N when she woke up. She swore under her breath as she stood up and changed. "Hey, are we going to Bookworms today too, right?" Minato yelled from outside.

"Yeah! Sure!"

"Great!"

"Go away now!" She yelled.

"No!" The argument continued for several moments before Mitsuru came out of her room and threatened to execute them all.

School droned on like usual, except Minato actually stayed awake and answered a question, surprising everyone that he had any idea what the teacher was even teaching.

"To Bookworms!" Minato announced, pumping a fist in the air. "Let's go my-less-attractive-than-I sister!" While riding the train, Minato nursed the bump Minako had caused with her textbook.

"Oh, you two came back!" Bunkichi greeted them, smiling at the twins. "Um...what were your names again...? I believe they started with M's..."

"Minato and Minako," the female twin reminded him.

"Don't worry," he said, shaking his head. "I haven't forgotten about you, I'm not that old!" he laughed merrily. "My wife and I were just talking about you two."

"Really?" Minato asked. "Was it good?" Bunkichi nodded, smiling.

"Say, do you two like melon breads?" Minako and Minato could not nod faster. "Here, I have this extra melon bread!" Minato took in and split it into two, passing the slightly smaller one to Minako, who didn't really care.

"Thanks," Minako said, taking a bite out of her melon bread, a bit surprised at the melon taste.

"You two are so polite unlike how _he_ was. Do you want some more...um," he trailed off. "What are your names again?"

"Dear, they're Minato and Minako," Mitsuko reminded him. She handed the twins another melon bread. "I'm sorry, but he's been terribly forgetful lately."

"Oh, it's all right," Minako tried to say before Bunkichi spoke up.

"Where did he run off to?" He mused, looking around. "He should be helping the costumers, I'm sorry you two."

Minako didn't say anything, not trusting her tongue, feeing terrible inside. "Who's 'he'?"

_'I'm sorry...I'm sorry...'_

Bunkichi looked lonely. "He would want to hang out with his friends instead," he mentioned.

"Must you dead?" Mitsuko said, getting teary-eyed.

"Who's 'he'?" Minato asked.

"...Oh!" Bunkichi's eyes widened, before looking down. "Our deceased son..." he looked at the twins. "I'm sorry, it must be uncomfortable for you," a sad smile on his face.

"It's all right," Minato said, looking down, his face hidden by a shadow. "It's...all right."

**_I am thou..._**

* * *

><p>Minako fell to her bed, feeling tired. She sighed, turning and staring up the ceiling. She took out her cellphone and saw a new text message. She looked at it, and saw that it was N.<p>

"Hey Minako, we're going to Tartarus tonight!" Minato called from outside.

"All right!" She called back, not taking her eyes off her phone. She checked the message.

_I am an ally. I want to help you. _

_Minato is a wild-card. I do not know about him._

_Be careful, and watch out when you go to Tartarus, and keep an eye out for the blue-haired one. I wish you luck., 22._

_-N_

Minako raised an eyebrow. What did N mean by 22?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long, please read and review everyone!<strong>


	20. Hands of Fate

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 20**

**Hands of Fate**

* * *

><p><em>"The Dancing Hands,"<em> Mitsuru explained. _"Those are the shadows you will be fighting in this floor, good luck," _she said as the team reached the tenth floor of Tartarus. _"They are weak against strike attacks but are also strong against all magic attacks."_

"Got it," Minato said, gripping his sword tightly, grabbing his evoker with his free hand. "Where are they?" They were in the center of the entrance chamber of the tenth floor; the four of them looked around curiously, not wanting to be catched off guard.

Minako's eyes widened. "There it is!" she shouted, pointing to a lone Dancing Hand crawling towards the group. She grabbed her evoker. "Where are the other ones?!" she yelled. Yukari cried out in pain. "Yukari?!"

Yukari gripped one of the columns for support. "A Zio spell," she explained, wincing. Two Dancing Hands were right behind them.

"Damn it, Junpei, Minako, take those hands out, I'll finish off this one!" Minato commanded. Minako and Junpei nodded.

"Gotcha!"

"I'm on it!"

"Yukari, support!"

"All right..." she said, taking out her evoker. "IO!" The woman ridding the cow-head appeared above the team, opening its eyes and extending out her hands.

_"I will watch over all of you,"_ she assured them.

"EVERYONE ATTACK!" Minato yelled.

* * *

><p>Junpei and Minako raised their weapons, running towards the two Dancing Hands. One of them rose and snapped its fingers. Minako's eyes widened. "I think it's-" she was interrupted by an Agi spell hitting her, stopping her in her tracks. She gritted her teeth, trying not to cry out from the pain She noticed Junpei looking at her, a worried look on his face. She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be all right! Let's fight already!" she drew her evoker. "PIXIE!" she cried as she pulled the trigger, the small fairy appearing in front of her.<p>

She wagged her finger in front of the Hands. _"Get ready for a magical punishment!"_ she announced, grinning. Junpei also drew his evoker aiming it at his temple, smirking.

"Mano-a-mano, let's do this Hermes!" he said, pulling the trigger, Hermes appearing right above him. It raised its head, roaring before diving right into one of the Hands, its 'wings' slashing the Hand's side. It flinched, backing up a bit. "Come on Hermes, do it better!" he said, running towards the Hand Hermes had damaged, swinging his katana wildly.

_"Iori, be careful, they can use Magaru, a wind skill; your weakness,"_ warned Mitsuru.

"Don't worry, I can handle it!" he said, slashing at the Hand, a large scar appeared on its main body as a result; it flinched and stepped back. The other hand snapped its finger, a bolt of lightning suddenly hitting Junpei, knocking him back. "Ow, damn it, that stings!"

Minako swore under her breath. "Pixie, heal him!" she said before rushing towards the Hand that cast the Zio. "Take this!" she yelled, slashing her naginata, leaving a large scar on its midsection, but Minako wasn't done yet. She swung diagnolly up, leaving an 'x' shaped scar on it now. "Go down!" she jumped into the air, bringing her naginata down.

* * *

><p>Minato stepped to the side, dodging a slap from the Dancing Hand. As it lied sprawled on the ground, Minato stabbed it, grinning madly as it convulsed, it almost seemed to want to yell out in pain. He drew his evoker. "ORPHEUS!" The Master of Strings appeared above him, twirling in mid-air, grabbing his lyre. He jumped back, grabbing his sword, as Orpheus brought his lyre down, smashing the shadow into nothingness.<p>

Yukari felt a chill traveling down her spine, having witnessed the whole event. "Wh-what the hell?" she whispered. _'That...that really didn't seem like Minato at all.'_

"Yukari, we have to help Junpei and Minako!" he said, running past her, snapping the archer out of her thoughts.

"Huh?! O-Oh, right!" she said, grabbing an arrow.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Junpei said, being blown away and knocked off his feet from a Magaru spell, Hermes also fell to the ground, right next to its user. Minako cried out in pain, having been hit by the wind spell just before hitting the Hand. "These things are tougher than I thought."<p>

"Io!" Yukari shouted, aiming an arrow at a hand. Io extended her arms, a warm glow surrounding the S.E.E.S members. Junpei stood up, fixed his hat, and grinned.

"I feel energized!" he yelled. "Hermes," the Persona rose to the air and roared. Minato ran past them both, Orpheus right behind him.

"Die!" he yelled, slashing at the Hand's side.

"HERMES, do it!" Junpei shouted, the Persona nodded, flying right past the Hand, it's 'wings' leaving a scar on it side. Minato grinned and pointed to the Hand.

"Orpheus, finish it!" The Persona raised its lyre, smashing the shadow, destroying it. "Just one more, let's finish it off!" Minato shouted. His Orpheus rushed at the last Hand, but was blown back bye a Zio spell. "Damn that weakness!" Minato said, kneeling down, wincing.

"ORPHEUS!" Minako said, summoning her Orpheus. It grabbed its lyre and smashed the hand from behind, crushing it completely. She let out a breath of relief. "It's over..."

"Even more bite the dust!" Junpei said, grinning. "That was awesome dude," Junpei said, patting Minato on the back.

Minato smiled. "Thanks, it was mostly Orpheus though..."

_"Irregardless, you did well Arisato. I suggest you return for tonight, however. You all must exhausted."_

Yukari nodded. "I need a rest," she said, yawning. "I'm so tired."

* * *

><p>Yukari sat on her bed, thinking about what she had seen. "That didn't seem like Minato..." she muttered. "Maybe it's just in my head," she said, shaking her head. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, like something had changed.<p>

But what? "I'm probably imagening things."

_"Or you could not,"_ Io said. _"Look into it, maybe get to know Arisato before making judgement."_

Yukari sighed. "I guess you're right Io."

* * *

><p><strong>427/09**

"I would like you two to join the student council," Mitsuru said. The two twins blinked in confusion. "Don't worry, you won't have to come every single day, and you two won't have as much work as I do."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Uh, why do you need our help?"

Mitsuru sighed. "There haven't been as many people who are in the student council this year. I was hoping you two would join."

Minato smiled at her. "All right, we will!" Minako nodded before feeling her phone vibrate. It was a text message. "You should get that," Minato said, in a sweet tone. Minako smiled at him, trying to hide her irritation as well as she could.

"Excuse me," she turned and walked towards the other door out of the classroom. "I'll join too, senpai," was the last thing she said before walking out to the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, can we tlk bout ur bro ltr?<em>

_-Yukari_

Minako sighed with irritation, leaning against a wall. Looks like it wasn't N after all. She quickly texted Yukari back.

_Tomorrow, busy today._

_-Minako_

* * *

><p>"Looks like we're meeting Hidetoshi," said Minato, trying to start a conversation as the twins walked to the Faculty Office, and awkward silence surrounding them before being broken by Minato. Minako nodded, not saying anything. "Why are you so quiet?"<p>

"It's nothing," she answered back, not looking at him, just staring straight ahead.

"Oh, Minako-san!" a voice behind them said. Minako recognized it, and hesitated initially. Minato, however, turned instantly and smiled at the person.

"Hello," he said, waving at Ema. Ema looked at him for a moment, looking mesmerized by the narcissistic teen. She seemed to even be blushing. Minako, having now turned, raised an eyebrow, suppresing a sigh.

_'Don't tell me, another in Minato's fanclub.'_ Lately, she's been seeing them a lot. They wore shirts with Minato's face on them, and sometimes wore blue wigs. She found it weird when they surrounded her and bombarded her with a barrage of strange questions.

* * *

><p>"What's Minato's favorite band?"<p>

"Does he wear boxers or briefs?"

"Is he an emo?"

"Is it true he has a unicorn?"

"Why does he have blue hair?"

* * *

><p>That last one was pretty justifiable though, she reflected. "So, Minako, who is this?" Ema asked, bringing Minako back into the reality she couldn't help but dread.<p>

"This is my narcissistic brother, Minato. I'm sure you've seen his fan club," she said, gesturing to her brother before pointing behind Ema. She looked back, seeing a girl wearing a blue wig jump back in shock, from her hiding place, a column, blushing heavily.

"Uh...I'm...I WAS NEVER HERE!" she cried, running away.

"How long was she standing there?" Minato asked. His sister shrugged.

"I saw her peeking her head out of the column."

"Minato, it's nice to meet you," Ema said, holding out a trembling hand, smiling nervously. Minato took it, and shook it gently, smiling brightly. She blushed heavily.

"Ema, was there anything you wanted?" Minako asked. Ema nodded.

"I-I wanted to see if you wanted to...go and have some fun in the karaoke bar," she said.

"Well, not today, but I'll see when I'm free!"

Ema nodded and said goodbye. "She seems nice," said Minato. Minako sighed.

"Like you need more fangirls," she said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure that they're asking Ms. Toriumi if they'll make it an official school club."

"Nothing less for my beautiful face."

* * *

><p>"These are Minato and Minako Arisato, they will be joining the Student Council as of today," Mitsure told the other members. A girl with brown hair, glasses, and freckles stepped up.<p>

"W-Welcome," she said, blushing. "M-My name is Chihiro!" she said, extending out a shaking hand. Minako took it, beaming brightly at Chihiro.

"My name is Minako Arisato, and this is my brother, Minato!" An older boy raised an eyebrow, a smug smile in his face.

"Hello, my name is Hidetoshi," he said, extending a hand out as well. "You two must be impressive for the president to have personally chosen you, right?" Minato took it.

"Just wait and see," he said, beaming smugly. "Sit back and watch as the Arisato twins blow you away with our skill!" he announced in an over-the-top and hammy voice.

"...Right," he said, raising an eyebrow. Mitsuru hid a smile.

_CRACK!_

**_I am thou...thou art I. Thou hast established a new Social Link. Thou shall receive our blessings when creating Personae of the Emperor Arcana, may you use this power wisely._**

* * *

><p>428/09

Minako took a sip of tea as she sat with Yukari in the Chagall Café. "Hey, so how are you enjoying the school so far? I know it can get kinda tough with Tartarus and the homework, but you'll get used to it," said Yukari, taking a sip of tea as well. Minako nodded.

"I love it, and don't worry, I can handle it," she said, waving it off. Yukari looked a little impressed.

"Wow, really?" Minako nodded, taking another sip. "Hey, did you...notice anything off while we were fighting the Dancing Hands?" Minako shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

Yukari fidgeted with the tablecloth for a while. "Minato seemed...different while he fought," she began. "He seemed...bloodthirsty."

Minako made a mental note to text N about that. "Really? I never noticed." Yukari shrugged.

"It was probably nothing," Yukari waved it off and began talking about something else. Minako stopped paying attention, nodding and saying 'yeah,' at certain points. As much as she didn't want to ignore her friend, she had other things on her mind.

**_I am thou..._**

The Lovers Social Link was recreated.

* * *

><p>The days continued passing, as Minako and Minato Social Links continued growing. Their bonds beginning to regain their strength.<p>

Soon, the day was almost upon.

"The Full Moon's in the three days," Minato said, gearing up for one last time in Tartarus. "One more guardian," he said. Minako nodded.

"The Priestess shadow."

* * *

><p><strong>Is anyone willing to BETA this fic? I would really appreciate it. Shoot me a PM. Sorry for taking so long, and thanks for all of your feedback everyone!<strong>

**I would also appreciate a cover for this story since I draw about as well a blind horse.**


	21. Boarding Hell's Train

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 21**

**Boarding Hell's Train**

* * *

><p>Minato stepped forward, sword in hand, smirk on face, hair still blue, and evoker within reach. He felt Apsaras' presence in his consciousness. "Do you have Pixie equipped?" he asked Minako, not looking back though.<p>

"Yeah," she replied.

_"The shadow is called, the Rampage Drive of the Chariot Arcana," _Mitsuru said from Tartarus' lobby, closing her eyes, concentrating with her Persona, scanning the shadow as best she could. _"It's strong against physical attacks and agi spells."_

"Damn, that's all Hermes has," Junpei said.

_"Screw you, all you can do is slash that thing with your sword."_

"You're magical!" Junpei argued back. "You can make things catch on fire when I shoot myself in the head with a gun-like thing!" he said, realizing how silly the whole thing was.

Didn't make it any less fun to kill shadows, though.

"Calm down, Junpei," Yukari said, rolling her eyes. "We still have Minako and Minato who'll back us up."

Junpei sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just kick this thing's ass!"

The team ran across a corridor and encountered a large machine-type shadow with two ends of lances on its sides and wheels of legs for its feet, meant for spinning around. "These things just get weirder and weirder," Yukari said, drawing her evoker.

"Pixie!" Minako shouted, pulling the trigger as the familiar Pixie appearing in front of her, a purple aura surrounding the shadow before disappearing. "Its defense is down!"

"Go it! Apsaras!" the blue-skinned dancer appeared, a blast of cold air hitting the Driver, making it spin around for a moment before regaining control. "Surround it!" Minato commanded, and the four made a circle around the shadow, evokers drawn.

"IO!" she shouted, pulling the trigger, Io appearing above her, extending her hands as a green gust of wind struck the shadow, actually slashing at it with the wind itself.

"Hermes!" Junpei yelled, summoning Hermes as it slashed across the shadow before slashing it with his katana. "Woah!" he exclaimed, ducking as it spun around, luckily not getting hit by the lances on its sides. "Damn it, this thing means business!"

Yukari nodded in agreement, falling back to dodge another spin-attack from the shadow. "Pixie, attack it!" Electricity struck the Rampage Driver, spinning out of control again before its leg-like wheels were frozen in place by Apsaras' Bufu. Minako closed her eyes as Pixie faded away. "Orpheus!" she summoned, the female musician playing her lyre as an orange aura spread through the shadow. A Tarunda spell.

"Minako, switch back, before-!" Minato yelled before feeling lightning going through his entire body. "...he casts Mazio..." he said, watching in frustration and worry as Minako and Yukari fell to the ground, knocked down. "Junpei, protect them! I'll distract it!" Minato shouted, drawing his sword, Apsaras right behind him.

"You got it!" Junpei answered, running over to Minako.

Minato ran straight towards the Rampage Driver, slashing at its side before jumping back. "Apsaras!" the blue-skinned woman nodded, doing a twirl in the air as a green aura spread throughout the the shadow's body, a Sukunda spell. Minato grinned, he couldn't help but enjoy himself as he ran around the shadow, slashing at it from all directions. One slash, two slashes, three slashes, and four!

Actually make that five. Slash slash slash! That's what he could do! "Why won't you just die?!" he couldn't help yell, his sword slashing through the cold night air of the Dark Hour, standing out in the pale green light. He laughed, feeling the adrenaline rush throughout his entire body. Slash slash slash, until it no longer looked like a word. The Wild Driver turned and turned, trying to kill the blue-haired boy, but he just ducked, side-stepped, and rolled.

"Minato, time to Cadenza!" Minako voice's echoed, snapping him out of his...'episode.' He nodded, regaining composure. "Right!"

"Orpheus!"

"Apsaras!"

"CADENZA!" both twins shouted in unison. Orpheus played her lyre as Apsaras twirled in the air, finishing off with a strong melody and a bow.

"Hell yeah!" Junpei yelled. "I feel as light as a feather!" he ran towards the Rampage Driver, slashing at it before it could even react, leaving behind a large scar across its body.

"Pixie!" Minako summoned the small fairy once again.

_"The enemy is weak, finishing it off!"_ Mitsuru said.

"Finish!"

Pixie nodded, smirking. _"It's time to zap this fool!" _she shouted, gathering up electricity in her hands._ "Zio!"_ the bolt of lightning struck the shadow as it almost seemed to scream in pain before dissolving into red mist. Minako let out a sigh of relief as Pixie disappeared.

"Another one down!" Minato said. "Great job team."

_"You've all done well, come back and get some rest."_

* * *

><p>The full moon was almost upon them.<p>

At the moment, all Minako and Minato did as strengthen their bonds once more...

* * *

><p>"Time to sew!" Minato shouted as Bebe, Minako, and him worked the sewing machines. He turned to Minako. "Think you can sew better than I can?"<p>

_'Oh no. There's no way Minato can get me to turn this into a competition-'_

Five minutes later...

_'CRAP CRAP CRAP I'M LOSING!'_

"Wow! Minato-san, Minako-chan, you two are so good at the sewing!" Bebe exclaimed. "I hope you two come 'ere to continue improving. Your future seems bright, no?"

And thus, the Temperance Social Link was established once more.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Minako asked while Minato furiously typed on his computer.<p>

"I'm grinding with my new online girlfriend, duh!"

"Online?"

Minato nodded. "It's this MMORPG, you should give it a try."

"Well, I'm not into video games that much-"

Ten minutes later...

"AHAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER ONE DOWN!" Minako laughed in glee as she killed another group of monsters in Innocent Sin Online. Minato grinned, proud of his work.

_Woah, this grl sure is grnding hard! _Minato saw 'Maya' post, grinning as his bond with her deepened again.

* * *

><p><strong>May 9th<strong>

"The full moon's upon us..." Minato whispered as he looked out onto the the city from the school's rooftop, school had just ended, and he wanted to take another look at the city he was trying to save. "The Priestess will be a tough one..." he let out a shaky breath. "Bring it!" he yelled, but received no response. "I'll kill you just like-!" a noise! What? He turned around, seeing Minato trying in vain to hide behind a potted plant. "I can see you."

"No you can't!"

"Minako..."

Minako stood up and walked over to him. "Just like what?" Minato walked past her. "Minato, what do you mean?" Minato turned to her.

"When it's all over, you'll know," he said, his face unreadable. "I can't tell you everything, at least, not yet."

"...I can't afford to wait if it endangers my friends."

Minato looked at her, blinking, for a moment before smiling. "You really are..." he paused for a quick second. "...an Arisato."

Minako let out a frustrated scream. "Damn you!"

"I love you too, sister."

* * *

><p><em>"The shadow is inside the monorail. You'll have to get inside of it in order to confront it."<em>

"You got it Mitsuru-senpai!" Minato said, sword his in grasp, hair once again blue in the sickly green Dark Hour, wearing his winter uniform for the added spirit bonus (which _still_ didn't make sense to him), and his teammates right behind him. "All right team, this is our first mission outside of Tartarus," Minato began as they ran towards the monorail. "Are you ready for this?"

Junpei grinned. "Don't worry about me, I'll take out any shadows in my way," he said, doing some practice swings.

Yukari nodded. "I'll do my best," she said, bow and arrow in hand. "I can take care of myself."

Minako simply nodded.

* * *

><p>"There it is!" Junpei shouted, pointing at a Muttering Tiara slowly floated away from them. "Let go after it!"<p>

"Wait, it might be a trap!" Minato warned, grabbing his evoker.

_"I agree, the shadow is attacking strangely..."_

Junpei rolled his eyes. "We're going to lost it if we don't finish it off right now! I can take care of it, just sit back and watch." Junpei ran ahead, grabbing his evoker.

_"This is a bad idea."_

"Shut up Hermes!"

"Wait, Junpei!" Yukari shouted, about to run after him.

"Aw crap, behind us!" Minako yelled as two shadow blobs were crawling over to them from behind. Yukari and Minato turned around, anxiety clear in their faces.

"Damn it, Yukari get behind-!" Minato began before Yukari let out a scream.

"We're surrounded," she said, seeing more shadows crawling over to them.

_"Wait, I sense a strong presence at the front of the train, and I also sense shadows moving towards Iori. Finish these ones quickly and regroup immediately!"_

"Easier said than done while we're in this nightmare," muttered Yukari, grabbing her evoker along with the twins.

"PERSONA!"


	22. Destination? Heaven or Hell?

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 22**

**Destination? Heaven or Hell?**

**BETA'ed by Dimitri Fate**

* * *

><p>Junpei ran, breathing heavily as he grabbed his evoker, the Tiara getting farther and farther away, the train's interior shifting and warping as it floated by. It suddenly expanded, turning into a large chamber, several coffins lined up; with this change, Junpei smirked. "Hermes!" he cried, pulling out his evoker and shooting himself. The god of messages materialized above Junpei, extending its 'wings'.<p>

_"I tell you this is a bad idea, and what do you do? You drag me into this,"_ the Persona complained, floating in the air, not doing anything.

"Oh come on! Now?!" he shouted, glaring at his Persona, glancing at the shadow. It did nothing but float in the air, watching the whole thing, maybe even in glee.

_"I wish I was Yukari's Persona, or Mitsuru seeing as they wouldn't do something this stupid, and I thought Ares had an empty head..."_ it mused.

"Take out that shadow, dumbass!" he yelled, pointing at the Tiara.

_"That's a shiny mirror you got there,"_ it taunted, much to its owner's confusion, before screeching and launching itself at the tiara.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Yukari yelled out, dodging a swipe from a Magic Hand. "Didn't we fight these things before?" she said before firing an arrow at it. "Io!" It was followed up by a blast of wind, destroying it. "They're not weak to my arrows?"<p>

_"They're the same kind of shadows, but different properties, I wonder why..."_ said Mitsuru. _"Iori's defeated the shadow he was chasing, but there are others coming his way."_

Minako twirled her naginata in her hand before slashing downwards the Merciless Maya in front of her, cutting its mask and its entire body, in half. _'We have to get to Junpei.'_

"Angel!" Minato summoned, "Garu!" the leather-wearing, blonde, angel nodded her head, flapping her wings as the Heat Balance was knocked off balance.

"Here's our chance for an all-out attack!" shouted Yukari, and all three piled on.

* * *

><p>"Crap crap crap!" Junpei yelled, knocked down by a Garu spell from a Dancing Hand. "You bastards..." he growled as the three hands approached him. Hermes was gone, too weak to fight, and now, he couldn't even stand. "I'm pathetic," he said before closing his eyes.<p>

"Orpheus!"

Two of the Hands suddenly caught on fire, spreading all over their bodies until they were reduced ash.

"Io!" The last one was struck by an arrow before a Garu spell finished it. Junpei then felt a refreshing feeling around him. "Junpei, are you all right?!" Yukari said, kneeling down besides him, Minako and Minato right behind her. "Do you need another Dia?"

Junpei stood up, feeling the spell work its magic. "I'll be fine."

Yukari let out a sigh of relief before yelling at him, "You idiot! Why would you go off by yourself like that?!"

"Hey! I was doing just fine!"

"You can't be serious!" Her tirade was cut short when she suddenly stumbled. The train was moving. "W-What?!"

"The train's moving!" Junpei yelled, hanging on to one of the poles. "What's going on?!"

"The shadow..." Minato said, drawing his evoker again. "Mitsuru, is the shadow-"

_"Yes! The shadow's moving the train, if you don't stop it, it'll crash into another train! You don't have much time!"_ Mitsuru yelled, feeling a strong presence in the front of the train. _"It's in the front car, go there!"_

"Right! Let's move," Minato said, aiming his evoker at his temple again. "Apsaras!"

* * *

><p>The door to the front car was in front of them. <em>"The shadow is behind this door. Are you ready?"<em>

Minato nodded, grabbing the handle and opening the door, running inside with all three of his team members. "There it is!" Junpei said, cringing as he caught sight of the Priestess shadow. "What the hell?!" it was a top-less women, half of her body white, the other black, with scrolls with writing on it for hair. It wore the priestess shadow mask along with the letters 'B' and 'J' on its breasts. "Is this the freakin' boss?!"

"It's gotta be!" Yukari grabbed her evoker. "Io!" she yelled as the area began to shift and warp to the Priestess' wishes. It expanded into a large chamber, the seat disappearing. "It's the only shadow here."

Io stretched her arms out, a gust of wind hitting the shadow, making it flinch in pain. Minato gripped his sword, slashing at the shadow's leg, the Priestess gritted its teeth as it slashed her arm through the air, several shards of ice suddenly appearing in front of it, and launching themselves at Persona users. "Scatter!" Minako yelled, jumping to the side. "Orpheus, Tarunda!" she cried, summoning Orpheus as it strummed her lyre, orange aura surrounding the shadow before disappearing. "Pixie!" she summoned, using Rakunda this time.

"Hermes!" Junpei summoned, the Persona appearing above him.

"Orpheus!" Minato summoned as well. "Junpei, let's attack with Agi," he said. Junpei nodded. Orpheus strummed its lyre while Hermes roared as the scrolls on both sides suddenly burst into flames.

The Priestess yelled out gibberish in frustration as freezing blasts of air spread throughout the car, putting the flames out. Junpei, Minato, Yukari, and Minako were all blown away, slamming into the wall behind them. "Damn..." Minako muttered, standing up. "Minato, Cadenza!" Minato nodded, grabbing his evoker before he suddenly felt himself holding nothing but thin air.

"What the he-" he said before feeling something wrap itself around his neck and lifting him up in the air; it was one of the Priestess' paper hair. The Priestess laughed as she snapped her fingers, suddenly two Muttering Tiaras appeared in front of her, backing her up.

"Minato-kun!" Yukari cried, taking out an arrow from her quiver and drawing back, aiming for the shadow's paper hair before a blast of cold air blew her back.

_"They're weak against ice!"_ Mitsuru said, analyzing the Priestess. _"But the big shadow, the Priestess, repels it, focus your Bufu spells on the smaller shadows!"_

"Got it," Minako said, taking out her evoker. "Junpei, free Minato, use Agi, Yukari distract the Priestess, I'll take out the Tiaras," Minako said, closing her eyes. "Apsaras!" she pulled the trigger, as the Persona appeared above her doing a twirl, a blast of cold air struck a Tiara rushing towards her, dropping it just as fast as it appeared. Minako raised her naginata and brought it down, destroying the weakened shadow. She jumped back as the other Tiara tried to bodyslam her. "Take this!" she swung her naginata again, slashing it in half. It was nothing but red mist now.

"Hermes, save Minato," Junpei commanded, rushing towards the Priestess. "Hang in there, man!"

Yukari aimed at the Priestess, firing an arrow, but gasped as it grabbed the arrow with its hand. "You gotta be kidding me!" she ducked, dodging several crystals of ice.

_"You're running out of time! Hurry!"_ Mitsuru said, panicking.

Minato grabbed the Priestess' hair scroll, trying to rip it. "Hurry and use Agi!" Hermes roared into the sky as the scrolls was set on fire, quickly turning into ashes as Minato fell to the ground.

"Thanks," Minato said, standing up, grabbing his evoker, grin on face. "Orpheus!" the lyre-player appeared above his user, rushing towards the Priestess, lyre on hand. "Finish it!" Orpheus swung, smashing its lyre against the Priestess' head. It flinched drawing its head back, leaving its neck exposed, as Minato's grin widened. "Everyone attack!"

Hermes flew by it, slashing its neck. A black sludge-like liquid began to drip from its wound, substituting for blood. It tried to scream in anger and pain, but found it couldn't. "Damn straight Hermes, nice one!" Junpei cried. The Priestess tried to attack again, but was stopped by a fireball to its head, with love from Minako and her Orpheus.

"Yukari, Agi and Garu together," she yelled. Yukari nodded.

"ORPHEUS!"

"IO!"

A whirlwind of fire surrounded the Priestess.

"ORPHEUS!"

"HERMES!"

The others joined in the Priestess engulfed completely in a fireball before it 'burst', revealing nothing but ashes. "Holy crap, we did it," Junpei managed to say with a relieved smile before grimacing. "Hey, we're still moving!"

_"If you don't stop right now, you'll crash! There's a train right in front of you."_

"I got it!" Minato and Minako both cried as Yukari shrieked. Minato arrived first as he grabbed the brake, pulling it back, but noticed it was stuck. "No, no, no, no!" he panicked, pulling back, frustration. "IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!"

_'Not again...'_

"Need a hand?" Minako asked, grabbing the brake too. "The Journey won't end here! Not if I can help it!" she yelled to Minato. Minato glanced at her for a minutes before nodding.

"Damn right!" Minato agreed, both pulling with all their might.

"Aw crap!"

* * *

><p>Mitsuru, fell to her knees, covered in sweat, and breathing heavily. She lets out a shaky breath. "They did it..." she said with a proud smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Minato and Minako shook their hands, smiling to each other. "Mission complete sisterbrother," they said at once.

* * *

><p><strong>Strike one Full Moon shadow off the list. I think the twins will do all right.<strong>


	23. Moving Forward and Not Looking Back

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 23**

**Moving Forward and Not Looking Back**

* * *

><p>"We're alive?" Junpei managed to say, looking at himself in amazement. "Nice one, you saved our asses!" Junpei grinned, but he still tried to catch his breath.<p>

"Wow, how did you guys know…?" Yukari began. Minato shrugged while Minako just let out a sigh of relief.

"Instinct, I guess," he said while shrugging, but then he grinned at them. "Now, who's up for a party in honor of another mission complete?" Yukari laughed.

"You're a real piece of work, huh? Well, thanks. You saved my life again."

"You were the one that saved us from that rogue Persona," Minako reminded her. "Let's get out of here, I think the Dark Hour might end soon."

"Yeah, wanna grab a bite to eat? I'm freakin' hungry."

_"Great job, everyone,"_ Mitsuru commented. _"I'm glad all went well."_

* * *

><p><strong>510/09**

Minako woke up in a good mood today, quickly grabbing the remote to see what would be on the shopping channel, catching the annoyingly catchy jingle. She resisted the urge to groan in annoyance. "Why...?"

That jingle will forever be stuck in her head. The item? Garu and Zio cards. She grabbed her phone, quickly dialing the number on the show. She put the phone to her ear, hearing someone answer.

Garu and Zio were hers. "Damn you," she heard Minato hiss from outside her room. "I wanted those cards. I was going to trade them for Yu-Gi-Oh cards."

Minako grinned. "Better luck next time."

* * *

><p>Naganaki Shrine<p>

"Hey there, boy," Koromaru looked up to see Minako walking over to him, kneeling down next to him. "It's been a while, for me at least," she said, sighing. Koromaru tilted his head, obviously confused. "I know you don't remember me, but, can you just listen. There's a lot on my chest and...and I just need someone to talk to."

Koromaru let out a worried whine, sitting down next to her. "Thanks."

So, Minako began. "I died in the future...

...shot to death...

...came back...

...new brother...

...Minato...

...ally or not...

...shadows...

...fighting Thanatos, Yukari saving me, things changing for seemingly no reason...

...

...

...

...Koro-chan, I'm scared. I'm scared of what'll come next...if my future knowledge will end up killing me, and of Minato." Koromaru whined, a concerned, at least that's what it looked like to Minako, look on his face. "I'll try my best, but that might not be enough."

"Hey, Minako!" she let out a gasp as Minato ran up the shrine steps and over to her. "Didn't expect to find you here," he said, grinning at her.

"Yeah..." she said, standing up. "Thanks for listening, boy." Minako began to walk off, but Minato caught up to her.

"I have something for you," said Minato, digging into his pocket. Minako sighed, wondering what he could possibly give her. "Here," Minato said, showing Minako something in his hand. Minako glanced at it, and gasped. "Take it."

Minako took the photo from Minato's hand, looking at the smiling blue-haired boy and red-eyed girl. A woman with brown hair and a man with bright-red hair standing behind them. "My parents..."

"_Our_ parents."

Minako blinked, trying not to cry. "You know..."

"Hmm?"

"This still doesn't explain your blue hair."

Minato shrugged. "I was born special. I'm like a snowflake. A _special_ snowflake." Minako then decided that a reply is too good for Minato. "To the arcade!" he announced.

Minako shrugged. "Fine..."

* * *

><p>"Damn, damn, damn!" Minato screamed, mashing the buttons as his character was juggled by Minako's, its HP slowly going lower and lower. "This isn't fair. You keep comboing me!"<p>

"You keep button mashing! Learn how to play video games!"

"I'm better at _strategic_ games," resorted Minato. "Mostly RPGs."

"Yeah, sure," Minako rolled, for some reason getting the feeling that her relationship with Minato might deepen in the near future.

"Did you suddenly get the feeling that we're closer now?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Minako sat in the lobby, realizing that she had nothing to do, flipping the channels on the TV. It felt weird that she actually didn't have anything to do. Shouldn't she be fighting Reapers, trying to take out Theodore early, planning the events like a game of chess?<p>

She sat up, a plan in mind, grinning.

* * *

><p>Dark Hour<p>

Minako grabbed her evoker with her right hand, carrying a hockey stick with her left as she entered Tartarus. Going straight to the blue door, she mentally braced herself for any surprises. "I need a couple of Personae from my Compendium," she said, taking out her wallets, both filled to the brim with yen notes, as she walked in. Theodore smiled at her.

"What Personae?"

* * *

><p>"Jack Brothers!" Minako yelled, pulling the trigger of her evoker, both Pyro Jack and Jack Frost appearing in front of her, a spotlight shining down on them. Pyro Jack turned to his brother. "Hey bro, what do you think of that Minato guy?"<p>

"Well, I think's he like you, bro."

"Really? How?"

"Well," the snowman knocked on the pumpkin-headed brother. "He has nothing in his hollow head except hot air," it said. They both laughed, throwing their arms and lantern up in the air. The shadows, a group of tables, all fell over, twitching. "Pyro Jack, Maragi," she yelled. Pyro Jack did a twirl in the air as Jack Frost disappeared, fire engulfing the tables, destroying them all. Minako grinned, running up the stairs to the next floor.

* * *

><p>"The block..." she whispered to herself, seeing the tall iron gate, keeping her away from the second block. She gulped and stepped forward.<p>

"People will get suspicious, won't they?" she heard someone say from behind. She turned around, seeing Minato standing there, sword in hand, an unnervingly wide smile on his face. "We've seen the block before, they'll raise a few eyebrows when they see it's not there," he said, taking a step forward.

Minako reached for her evoker.

Minato stopped, but laughed a little. An honest, innocent laugh. It made Minako to rush at him. "Why would I hurt you? Everyone would get suspicious about your disappearance. And..." his eyes seemed to dull, almost as if his mind suddenly went somewhere else. "...you're my sister. Aren't you?"

She wanted to say no, that's what she told herself but what frightened is that she didn't say no, and that she didn't want to say no. Minako...Minako didn't know what to say.

"Let's go back to the dorm," said Minato.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"Practicing."

"..."

"Just like you."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't," he said, walking towards the teleporter. He glanced at her, giving her a a grin, showing too many teeth. "Shall we be off? I'm exhausted."

"..."

"The shadows might come and rip you to pieces..." he said before disappearing back to the lobby.

Minako felt tired. Sick and tired.

Damn Minato.

* * *

><p>"Do you ever wonder if I made the right choice?" Minato spoke out loud as he walked out of Tartarus.<p>

_"Minato, why do you ask?"_

"I've been doubting myself, to be honest," he said, looking down. "I don't know I if can do this..."

_"Minato, keep moving forward, and never look back. I've had to learn that lesson the hard way. Continue moving forward, don't regret your decisions."_

Minato laughed. "That's hilarious, coming from you," he said, sighing. "Thanks Orpheus, I'll try..."

* * *

><p><em>"You're a real piece of work, huh?"<em>

Minako sat down on her bed yawning. She glanced at her desk, where the leather watch usually was. She knew that Shinjiro was ending his life right now, taking those pills. She resisted the urge to cry out of frustration. He didn't have to do this!

Could she do something?

_Would_ she do it, making the future even more unpredictable?


	24. The Madness of Arisato

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 24**

**The Madness of Arisato**

* * *

><p><strong>511/09**

"Will we allow Fuuka's bullying to happen?" Minato said, a serious expression on his face, a rare sight to behold these days. "I really don't think Fuuka should go through Tartarus all by herself. She spent ten hours there..."

Minako sighed. "I don't know. If we mess with the timeline, then more things will change, and then next thing you know, we're being kidnapped by government who are secretly being run by aliens," she continued on and on, somehow ending with the goddess Izanami dragging the world into Yomi for revenge. "And that's how we die."

"...you have a very..._unique_ imagination."

Minako laughed. "Of course I am. Remember, I'm an Arisato too," she replied with a wink.

Minato laughed softly. "But, about Fuuka, I don't want her to go through so much bullying."

Minako's eyes widened in realization. "Cooking club!" she yelled out. Both heard a growl. "What was that?"

"My stomach. It's...it's suffering from PTSD," said Minato sadly, patting his stomach. "It's okay. We've gone through worse, buddy..."

"So, uh, just leave it to me!"

* * *

><p><em>"WHAT IS UP WITH THAT WOMAN'S HAIR?!"<em>

_'Hermes, shut up!"_

_"But, look at it!"_

_'Will you shut up about Ms. Miyahara, I have enough problems trying to concentrate with that hair, I don't need _you_ pointing it out for me. If I don't do well enough, Mitsuru will kill me._

_"It's not my fault you suck at concentrating on something for more than five seconds."_

Junpei sighed, putting his head down on his desk, groaning. "Why me...?"

_"Now, Yukari, you know I'm trying my best to look out for you."_

_'I don't need a date for the Culture Festival. It's months away!"_

_"Now, Yukari, soon you'll be graduating. Shouldn't you be looking for a special someone?"_

_'Who the hell do you think you are, my mother?!'_ Yukari groaned in annoyance. "Why me...?" Yukari muttered, putting her head down on her desk.

Minato grinned. He could just sleep through all of his classes. He knew these lessons like the back of his hand-was that a freckle? He glanced at the back of his hand. A freckle, on his perfect, pale skin?! No! NO! DOES NOT COMPUTE! _DOES NOT COMPUTE!_ "Why me...?" he said, crying a little.

Minako struggled to write notes. "Damn, why does everyone have to depressed and tired today?" she muttered bitterly. "Why do I have to take notes for everyone?!" She sighed. "Why me...? I bet our something don't have to go through so much crap."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Mitsuru and Akihiko's class.<p>

"How does Mitsuru manage it?" Akihiko mumbled. "Polydueces, shut up!" he hissed.

_"NO EXCUSES! YOU COULD BE OUT THERE, TRAINING INSTEAD OF WASTING YOUR TIME HERE, SURROUNDED BY THE MOST APATHETIC HUMAN BEINGS I'VE EVER SEEN AND THE MOST KNOW-IT-ALL TEACHER EVER!"_

Akihiko's eye twitched. "Why me...?"

Mitsuru tried to pretend that Akihiko wasn't twitching and cursing under his breath, trying to concentrate. Luckily, Penthesilea stayed quiet...most of the time.

_"Your time could be spent doing something more productive,"_ Mitsuru ignored her. "Don't deny it."

"I'm not," said Mitsuru before she realized that all eyes were on her. She looked at the teacher, who had her hands on her hips.

"Kirijo, you're not willing to answer my question?" Misturu's eyes widened as Penthesilea began to chant 'I told you so' over and over in her mind.

"I apologize," she said, looking down, mentally glaring at Penthesilea.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and Minako quickly gathered up her things and ran out the door. "Someone's in a rush," Minato chuckled, standing up. "Oh well, to the shrine!" he announced, but then glanced at his side. "Minako...?" he realized that he had no one to follow him around, their dullness not making him fell as special as usual. "...so cold...wait a minute!"<p>

Junpei yawned, stretching from his class nap. He was about to walk out of the classroom when he noticed Minato staring at him with unblinking eyes. "Uh, dude?"

"WE'RE OFF!" Minato shouted, grabbing Junpei's arm.

* * *

><p>Minako ran towards the cooking class, barging in. "Hello?"<p>

"Huh? Oh, hello!" a familiar, teal-haired young girl greeted her. "I didn't expect anyone else to be here. I'm usually the only one here. My name is Fuuka, Fuuka Yamagishi!" she greeted, offering Minako a bright smile.

Minako offered Fuuka her hand. "Minako Arisato's my name."

"'Arisato'? Oh! I've heard of your brother. He's very popular here."

Minako sighed. "I can imagine," she said while rolling her eyes. "Well, let's get cooking, all right?"

Fuuka nodded, but then looked down, timid. "B-But, I can't cook very well," she let out a gasp as Minako took her hand, smiling at the pale girl, who looked a bit taken back.

"Don't worry!" Minako assured her. "I'll help you out."

Fukka nodded. "Thank you, Minako-san..." Minako nodded.

"Right, let's get started then! Our goal, together, make a cake!"

"A-A cake...?!"

* * *

><p>"That's salt, not sugar!"<p>

"A-Ah! I'm sorry!"

* * *

><p>"Ah! I dropped the strawberries!"<p>

"Well, wash them! You can still use them!"

* * *

><p>After a <em>long<em> series of failures, by the time the sun was setting, the two was done. Breathing heavily, covered in bruises (Minako questioned how she got them), and sweating, the two were done. "We're done!" I just said that Fuuka.

Minako smiled, staring at the strawberry shortcake in front of them. She grabbed a grin, grinning widely and took a big slice of out of it. She bit into it, chewing thoroughly. "...it's not bad," she said.

Fuuka let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness. I was really worried," Fuuka said, grabbing a plate and a fork. "Thanks for your help. I would've been lost without you," she wiped the sweat of her brow. "How are so sweaty though...?"

"Good first lesson! Next time, we'll cook individual meals, 'kay?" Fuuka's eyes widened, but she nodded determinedly.

"I-I'll try!"

Minako smiled, taking Fuuka's hand again, shaking it. "We're friends now, all right Fuuka?" Fuuka smiled, nodding.

_I am thou..._

* * *

><p>Minako arrived back at the dorm. "Anyone up for Tartarus?" she asked before collapsing into a sofa, snoring. Junpei laughed, shaking his head.<p>

"Poor Minako. She can barely move after all that excitement," he said. Junpei stood up before collapsing back into the couch. "Yeah, I'm not moving either for a while.

Minato nodded, snickering, but stood up. He walked out, muttering a "I'll be back" as he left. Yukari watched him as he left. "Wonder what's up with him?" Junpei shook his head, waving her worries off.

"It's Minato. You never know what goes on in his head. I wouldn't surprised if he woke up one day and demanded everyone to start calling him 'Makoto' or something like that."

* * *

><p>Minato lied on the ground, next to the shrine playground, looking up into the sky. "Can't see many stars," he chuckled before frowning. He let out a sigh of annoyance, sitting up. "What should I do about Minako? It'll all be over if she keeps trying to find the truth."<p>

He lied back down. "Oh well, gotta enjoy my life as much as I can, and hope it doesn't end because of her," he said with a carefree grin. "Minako, you're the worst ally ever."

Koromaru barked, running over to him. "Hey there boy, everything's been fine?" Minato asked, petting Koromaru. "Hey, I have a favor to ask. Have you seen a red pen anywhere around here? It belongs to a friend of mine."


	25. The Shame of Defeat

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 25**

**The Shame of Defeat**

* * *

><p><strong>512/09**

Minako stared at as the barrier fell before her. _"Move on to the next block,"_ Mitsuru said. Minato nodded, walking forward with smugness with every step.

"Come on, let's go," Minato said, grinning. He put a pair of gloves.

"Minato," Yukari said, trying not to burst out laughing. "What kind of gloves are those?" Yukari burst out laughing. Minato gave out a huff, looking the other way, his arms crossed over his chest.

"They're Jack's Gloves," Minato said, the head of a Jack Frost in one hand, the head of Pyro Jack in the other, serving as boxing gloves. "I wanted to accessorize," he said, glancing at Yukari's boots. "Like you, apparently. Are those new boots?" A sly grin appeared on his face. "Didn't I give you all that yen for a new bow?"

Yukari's eyes widened. "Ooh, Yuka-tan's in trouble," Junpei said with a snicker, going up the stairs.

"Sh-Shut up Stupei! Minako already bought my bow," Yukari said, looking down at her boots. "Besides, these boots help me dodge electricity attacks...some...how...I don't know why, though."

Minato shrugged. "These help me charm enemies. Oh well!" he smiled. "I guess the Dark Hour's just weird like that!"

"If all the blood and the green glow didn't tip you off," Minako said, rolling her eyes. "I don't know what will."

"The piles of shit chasing you around?" Minato asked in an child-like, innocent tone, a smile on his face.

"...let's just go."

* * *

><p>"Shit! Look out!" Junpei ran back as a lion attached to a large, steel ball tried to attack him with a swipe of its paw. "Hermes, come on out!" Junpei pulled out his evoker, shooting himself.<p>

_"I'm not a Pokemon,"_ the Persona said as he appeared. _"What are they weak against?"_

_"It's a Wild Beast. It resists Pierce attacks, but they're also weak to Hama and Mudo skills,"_ Mitsuru analyzed. _"Don't you have a Persona with Hama?"_

Minato grinned. "Angel, you're up!" A blonde woman with wings, wearing nothing but leather straps, appeared above Minato, letting out a moan while Minato did his best to not question when he would gain Unicorn back in a Shuffle Time. Tags surrounded one of the lions as it let out a growl of anger before disappearing in a flash of light. "Okay, Angel, you can go now!"

"May your heart always belong to the-"

"Whatever!" Minato cut in as Angel faded away. "Just go away!" he was blushing. "I got Unicorn!" he announced. No one was listening, as Yukari and Junpei fought one Wild Beast while Minako fought the other.

Minako pointed the evoker to her temple. "Lilim!" she yelled out, pulling the trigger. A blue-haired woman wearing a pink leotard appeared above her. "Mudo time!"

_"I love how the succubus dresses more modestly than the angel,"_ Hermes said, casting an Agi spell at the lion before flying past it, slashing its side.

"Io!" Io extended her arms out a gust of wind erupted from below the lion, tearing it to pieces. "One more!" Yukari said, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Nope," Minako said, stretching. "Mudo got it."

"Sweet, another battle won!" Junpei yelled out, pumping his fist into the sky.

"Come on," Minato said, riding on Unicorn. "Let's split up and find the stairs. Who wants to go with me?" Everyone quickly followed Minako the other direction. "...well then."

* * *

><p><em>"Heat Balance, weak against Zio and Garu!"<em>

"Io! Here's our chance for an all-out attack!"

* * *

><p><em>"Dancing Hand, weak against fire."<em>

"Orpheus, go for it!"

"Orpheus, you too!"

"AGI!"

"Get back here you son of a-!"

* * *

><p><em>"You're here. The next guardian is on this floor."<em>

Minato walked forward. "After all those pathetic shadows on the floor before us? I was waiting for a challenge."

"You sound like Akihiko-senpai," Yukari said, panting a little. "Well, at least I'm not as tired as the first time here."

Junpei grinned. "Come on, leader, let's kick the next shadow's ass!"

_"Wait!"_ Mitsuru was panicking. _"They're coming towards you! Three of them; stay on your toes."_

"What are they weak against?" Minako asked, reaching for her evoker.

"Ice, and they're fire-users."

"Jack Frost then," Minako whispered so that no one would hear. "All right, everyone get read-" she stopped as a large explosion occurred to her left, knocking her down. "Shouldn't have equipped him, yet."

"Shit, Minako!" Jungo knelt besides her, taking her hand. "Come on, the shadows!"

"Too late," Minato said, narrowing his eyes. Three Crying Tables surrounded the, one to their left, the other to their right, one right behind them, blocking the teleporter. "We weren't careful," he narrowed his eyes, glancing back at the Laughing Table blocking their way to escape. "Pyro Jack!" he took out his evoker, pulling the trigger as Pyro Jack appeared in front of him. "That one!" he pointed to the Crying Table at their right.

_"Don't use Physical attacks, they won't do much."_

"Got it," Minako took a deep breath. "Jack Frost! I'll take the left one!"

"Junpei, Yukari, the one behind us," Minato said, putting his gloves away. Instead, possibly out of his ass seeing as it was far too big for his pocket, he took out a sword. "Charge!"

"Io, Garu," Yukari commanded, Io appearing above her, the same for Junpei and Hermes. Jack Frost ran towards the Table, jumping to the left as it cast Agilao.

"Bufu," Minako said with a grin as Jack Frost did a twirl, a shard of ice impaling the Crying Table's face. I didn't stop though, as it cast Agilao again. "Jack Frost-UGH!" Minako fell to her knees, cringing as she felt like she was set on fire. Jack Frost was gone. "Damn it..." Minako backed away, making sure that she had a tight grip on her naginata.

"Minako, use Apsaras!" Minato said, as the Crying Table cast another spell. Purple fog surrounded Minato. He began to cough. "Ugh, poison," gritting his teeth, he took out his evoker. "Cadenza time! Orpheus, please, come on out..." Minato fell to his knees. "Uh, damn it..."

"Apsaras!" The woman danced around as Orpheus played his lyre, the party being overcome by a refreshing sensation. "Come on, Minato Let's go!" Minako grabbed Minato's arm. "Apsaras, Posu-AAAHHH!" Minako and Minato were thrown to the ground by several Agilao's. Minako began to crawl away, dragging an nearly unconscious Minato behind her. That really burned her. Both Minato and her. "Come on, wake up..."

"Hang in there!" Yukari pulled her up from the ground, supporting her with her shoulder. "It's not over yet. Minako, stay awake."

"Come on, we're not leaving you here!" Junpei pulled Minato off the ground, doing the same as Yukari. "Hermes, keep those shadows busy."

"Io, you too!" The two ran forward, only to be stopped by the third shadow.

A Crying Table stood in front of them. "Damn, what do we do?"

"My pocket, I have a gem in it, take it out," Minako said. Yukari reached into her pocket, taking out an icy-blue gem. "That one. Throw it at the shadow!" As she said this, Io was thrown at a wall, on fire. She fell to the ground, disappearing. Yukari cringed, nearly falling herself. Junpei took the gem from her hands.

"Take this!" he threw the gem as it formed into an icicle, piercing the Tables mask. It stumbled back. "Now!" he rushed for the teleporter. Yukari was right behind him.

"Thank you..." Minako said, smiling. "Thanks..."

"No problem," the teleporter began to shine. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Yukari looked back as all three Crying Tables cast Agilao. She let out a shriek, shutting her eyes.

"Are you all all right?!" Yukari opened them again, seeing Mitsuru rush over, breathing heavily. Yukari gave her a weak laugh.

"We're alive, aren't we?"

"Dude, I think Minato needs a break. He's out cold."

Minako slumped to the ground. "I need one too..." she promptly fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>513/09**

Mitsuru would not let them attempt to fight the Crying Tables again until Akihiko fully recovered and they grew much stronger. "I'm sorry, but I don't want a repeat of last night." They met at the lobby. Mitsuru's face was grim, her arms crossed over her chest. "I will not suspend Tartarus explorations, but I don't want you to risk yourselves like that again."

Minato let out a huff, Junpei slumped his shoulders, Minako didn't say or do anything, and Yukari let out a sigh. "We didn't do very well out there, did we?"

Mitsuru shook her head. "You were great. No matter how grim the situation looked, you never abandoned any of your teammates. Arisato, Takeba, Iori, I'm proud of you. You never stopped thinking about your leader," Mitsuru smiled at them.

Minato looked away, clenching his fists. No one could see them, though, as they were in his pockets. _'I was so useless there. I had to get rescued by everyone else...' he narrowed his eyes._

Minako noticed this, wondering what exactly he was thinking about.

* * *

><p>The day continued on. Minato hadn't uttered a single word.<p>

Minako sighed, heading over to Student Council, Minato trailing behind her. "Hey, how come you haven't said anything all day?"

Minato didn't say anything.

Now, Minako began to worry.


	26. Exams

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 26**

**Exams**

* * *

><p>"Hey, M-Minako!" Ema called out, running up to her as the Fool walked out of the Student Council Room. "There you are! I was looking for you," she said with a nervous smile. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together."<p>

From behind her, Minako heard Minato scoff as he walked away. "Sure," she said, wanting to kick her 'twin' as he walked away. "Where do you want to go?" Minako took Ema's hand, leading her down the stairs. "The sun's beginning to go down."

When the two walked out of the school, Ema looked down, taking her hand back. "Well...where do you want to do...?" Minako suddenly got an idea, smirking.

"I got an idea!" she snapping her fingers. "Karaoke!"

* * *

><p>Ema walked out, blushing. "I-I'm sorry, I'm not a very good singer," she said, looking down. Minako put a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Hey, come on, you weren't that bad!" Minako said, squeezing Ema's shoulder. "I can't sing a tune to save my life."

Ema shook her head. "You were wonderful Minako-chan."

"Thanks!"

"W-Well, it's getting late, I should get back home, thank you for the wonderful afternoon," Ema bowed and walked off. For some reason, Minako missed the usual crack and the feeling of another social link rank up. It just completed these dates with her friends.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Minako, wanna head on to Tartarus?" Junpei yelled, running up to her the moment she stepped into the dorm. Minako blinked, staring at Junpei.<p>

"Uh, you're a bit close..." Junpei took a step backwards. "No. You gotta study, don't you?" The cap-wearing teen grimaced.

"I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD UNDERSTAND!" Junpei proclaimed, clutching his heart as if he had been stabbed. It appears someone has been taking acting lessons from Minato.

Speaking of which... "where's Minato?"

"Oh, he said he was going to take a nap," Yukari said, rummaging through her notes, "before he decided if we were going to Tartarus or not. I don't think I wanna go today. The exams are coming up and all, and I'd rather study now than later," she said, twirling her pen.

"Shouldn't you be studying as well, Iori?" Mitsuru asked, looking up from her book.

"Oh! Uh..." Junpei looked around before grinning, his eyes settling on Minako. He put an arm around her. "Well, Minako-chan and I were planning on studying together, soooo..." he gave her a pleading look.

"All right."

"Sweet!"

* * *

><p>Minato yawned as he walked downstairs. Shouldn't have had all of those soda cans. He had to admit, that nap refreshed him and he felt better than he had ever felt. Then he stopped, seeing Junpei, Yukari, and Minako all talking to each other, their notes on the table.<p>

They looked like they were having fun.

With a scowl, he went back upstairs, hands in his pockets.

No one except Minako noticed him.

* * *

><p><strong>514/09**

"Come on, let's go and play!" Maiko yelled out. Minako and Minako nodded. "What should we play?"

"Tag!" Minako said, smaking Minato's arm before running off with Maiko. "Minato's it!"

"Why you-!" Minato had a smile on his face as he ran after them.

The rest of the afternoon were filled with smiles and laughter and the feeling of a relationship growing stronger once more.

* * *

><p><strong>515/09**

"Ugh! More studying?!" Junpei whined, looking at all the notes Minako had place in front of him.

"If you fail, then I will never forgive you," Minako said, annoyed at how much time she was spending trying to tutor Junpei. Yukari felt the same way, shooting him a glare every once in a while. "This is really important Junpei. Do you want Mitsuru to kill you?" The two glanced at Mitsuru, who continued to read her book.

Minato joined them this time. "Pan means bread, right?" Minato said, squinting his eyes to read Minako's tiny handwriting. Minako nodded. "Well, I'm confident I'll pass this test with flying colors, I am a genius after all," he took out a mini-chess set. "This proves it." he smirked at them.

"Tower," Minako said, rolling her eyes.

Minato narrowed his eyes, but that smirk was still on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>518/09**

"The day of the test begins. Everyone is nervous, and-"

"Why are you narrating...?" Minako said as the group, Minato, Minako, Yukari, and Junpei walked together to school. "It's just a bunch of exams and we worked hard these past few days."

* * *

><p>"COME ON JUNPEI!" Minako yelled, tackling him to the ground as Junpei made a break for the door.<p>

"I CAN'T!" Junpei cried out, trying to crawl away.

"YES! YOU! CAN!" Minako said, dragging him by his feet back.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Junpei frowned. "I still have bruises."<p>

Minako giggled. "I'll make them permanent if you try to run away again during the midterms," she said, hugging him from behind, a fox-grin on her face. "Don't run away from me." she winked at him, running off to the school.

Minato cleared his throat. "And that's why I'm _sure_ we're related," he said, a neutral expression on his face, walked ahead.

* * *

><p>Junpei was sweating, staring at his test sheet. Thank you, Minako, he actually <em>knew<em> a few questions for certain. "Thank you thank you thank you," he whispered. For the most part though, he was a mess. He glanced at Minato, who was facedown on his desk, sleeping. The test started twenty minutes ago. "Damn that smart-ass..." Junpei said under his breath. He glanced at Yukari, who was filling out questions with a bored expression on her face.

Glancing at Minako...she was playing video on her DS out in the open. Nobody cared.

Life was just unfair.

* * *

><p><strong>523/09**

Minako stretched as she stood up. She finally beat the Elite Four! Now Cynthia was the only thing that stood in her way. "Hey, Mina-chan!" Junpei said. "I think I actually did well...ish, on the exams!" he said, grinning. "Thanks for everything."

Minako smiled. "I'm glad."

"Dude, you really pulled through for me. Mitsuru might not kill me or anything."

_CRASH!_

The Magician Social Link suddenly reached rank 2. She blinked. "It's nothing, really." Minato was suddenly standing right behind her.

"Hey," he began. "We're going to Tartarus tonight. Akihiko's all better," he said, taking out his DS. "Also, Minako when you get beaten by Cynthia, remember that I want to challenge you to a battle."

Minako was fuming as she walked back to the dorms. DS ran out of battery just before the finishing hit.

Ema watched her from the other side of the train station as Minako walked away, putting her DS back in her bag. She never blinked or move from that spot for fifteen minutes.

* * *

><p><em>"Be careful,"<em> Mitsuru said as they teleported to the floor.

Minato took out his evoker, grinning. "Time for payback!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

* * *

><p>Minako sat in her room, taking out her laptop. She stood up, peeking outside of her room, into the hall. It was 3:30 in the morning. No one made a sound. She walked back to her laptop, putting a CD inside. No one could ever know. She would never hear the end of it. A video began to play as she plugged in her headphones.<p>

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Go for it," she whispered, cheering her hero on.


	27. Just as Planned

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 27**

**Just as Planned**

* * *

><p>Akihiko stepped forward. "All right, tell me all you can about these shadows," he said. He wore a pair of brass knuckles, narrowing his eyes. Minato looked at him, his face grim.<p>

"Crying Tables," he said, drawing his sword, deciding to use it this run through Tartarus. "Weak to ice, physical attacks are useless against it, and so is fire." he looked forward, seeing a Crying Table moving towards him awkwardly. "Here's one!" he said, aiming his evoker to his temple. "Time to die!" Minato grinned as he pulled the trigger, Apsaras appearing above him. "Everyone, to the plan!"

"Two behind you!" Mitsuru warned, analyzing the shadows.

Minako stood in front of Junpei and Yukari, staring the tables down. "Just like we planned," the two nodded.

"Akihiko, you're with me, we gotta take this one out," Minato said, dodging an Agilao from the table by jumping to the ground. Apsaras twirled around in the air, a shard of ice appearing in front of her. It launched itself at the table, stabbing in its mask. The Crying Table stumbled back in a panic, falling on its back.

"POLYDUECES!" A heavy-set man with blond hair long enough to act as a cape, a syringe-like needle acting as its right arm, light-blue skin, and a chest plate which also covered the lower-half of its head appeared. "Zio!" Akihiko commanded, gesturing at the downed shadow. Polydueces raised its syringe arm as lightning from above struck the shadow. It flipped forward, backing away, fire and explosions appearing in front of it as ran.

"Keep going," Minato said, standing up. "It's afraid for a reason. Apsaras, keep it up."

Akihiko nodded, smirking. "I've been waiting for this!"

Minako dodged an Agilao from one of the tables, backing a step and then doing a twirl to avoid a stomp from the other. The one that tried to stomp her received a Garu to the mask, several scratches appearing on it. "Hermes," Junpei summoned. "Rakukaja!" A purple aura surrounded Minako.

"Thanks!" Minako said, glancing at Junpei to thank him, suddenly being tackled by the table Yukari hadn't attacked. She fell to the ground, and a fireball was headed straight for her. "Oh no..." Hermes rushed in front of her, taking the fireball for her.

"Hehe," Junpei said, cringing a little. "I can take it!" the capped one helped her up. "Come on, let's kick its ass!" Minako nodded, taking her evoker out.

She pulled the trigger. "JACK FROST! Time for a do-over!" The snowman appeared in front of her, a determined look on its face.

"Time to-hee reclaim my honor-hoo!" It stomped the ground, pounding its tiny fists on its chest.

"Protect me from those fire attacks," she said, "I'll freeze in their tracks."

"Protect me, Io," Yukari said, gulping as she faced the other table along. She rushed at it. "This better work, Minato," she said, taking out a Bufula gem. The table rushed at her, bursts of fire surrounding it. "NOW!" Io nodded, a large gust of winding suddenly making Yukari rise in the air, above the table. "Take this!" she threw the gem at it, suddenly splitting into large ice shards, striking the table as it fell. Yukari gently floated down thanks to another Garu. "I can't believe that worked..." she said, trying to control her shaking knees, breathing heavily. "This one's down!"

A fireball headed straight for Jack Frost, but Hermes stood in front of it, taking the fireball again. The Jack Frost jumped to the side, doing a twirl and waving at the table as a large icicle sprouted from the ground, raising the table up into the air. It slowly slid down as the icicle disappeared. "This one's down too!" Junpei called out.

Polydeuces rushed at the table, crashing into it and sending them both flying into a wall. A large dust cloud settled in. "Get out of there!" Minato yelled, Apsaras casting Bufu again. "Hurry!" Polydeuces floated away from the table, shards of ice stabing it. "All three of them are down!"

"Here's our chance for an all-out attack!"

"Here's our chance, let's get them!"

"I've been waiting for this!"

Minako and Minato glanced at each other, grinning wildly. They both nodded. "LET'S GO!" The twins shouted in unison. Yukari, Junpei, and Minako ran at the one they had battle, while Minato and Akihiko fought the one against the wall. They created a large dust cloud, filled with the sounds of punching, stabbing, and slashing. All five of them retreated, glaring at the tables, back to back. The tables looked weakened, but they still didn't give up. Fire suddenly erupted throughout the floor, blocking any and all exits. There was no way they could escape. "It's all or nothing," Minato said, narrowing his eyes. "We don't win, we die."

Yukari bit her lip, Junpei grimaced but tightened his grip on his katana, Minako gritted her teeth, and Akihiko smirked. _"Please, be careful,"_ Mitsuru said. _"There's no escape."_ Minato stood up straight.

"We won't need one." With a chuckle, he took out his evoker again. "All right, next tactic," he said, running towards the two tables. "Yukari," he said, glancing back. Yukari nodded.

"Io!" The Persona extended her arms as a large gust of wind blew Minato upwards. He raised his sword and his grin widened as several fireballs were launched at him.

While those tables attacked Minato, Minako summoned Jack Frost. "Mabufu them!" Jack Frost nodded, doing a back-flip and waving his arms. Gusts of frigid air surrounded the tables. They backed away. As Minato fell back down, a gust of wind slowed his decent. He gave thumbs-up to Yukari.

"Polydueces, get that table!"

"Io, from behind!" Electricity struck the table from behind, then a burst of air made it fall back. Several scratches appeared on its mask.

"Jack Frost," Minako commanded. "Knock it down too!" The snowman ran towards the mask, letting out a taunting laugh as shards of ice pierced its mask. Its legs gave out and it fell to the ground. Jack Frost giggled as it faded away, back into Minako's subconscious. "They're all knocked out," she turned to face Minako. "Well?"

Minato nodded. "Everyone, attack!" Minato cried out. Minako and Akihiko ran towards the table Minako knocked down, while Junpei, Yukari, and Minato rushed at the other two. When the smoke cleared, one of the tables was missing a leg, another had half of its mask broken off, lying in pieces on the floor, while the last one missed two of its right legs. It could do nothing but lean on the broken remains of its legs. "Finish that one off," Minato yelled to Akihiko and Minako. "We'll handle these two."

Junpei let out a chuckle. "We're almost done."

Yukari nodded. "Almost there..."

Minato's eyes narrowed, but his grin widened. "Come on, let's go!"

"YEAH!" Yukari and Junpei said, and all three of them ran towards the two tables.

"Minako, let's finish this thing," Akihiko said.

Minako nodded, taking out her evoker. "All right, Jack Frost, come on by again!" The snowman appeared in front of her, running with a spring on its step as it ran towards the table, giving it a wink as the table was completely enveloped by frost, making it look like an ice statue of a table. Jack Frost disappeared, the smile still on its face.

"Polydueces," Akihiko said. "Attack!" Polydueces rushed at it, hitting the table with its shoulder, before a bolt of lightning struck the table. The table shattered into several pieces. "Just two more to go!" Akihiko shouted.

Yukari jumped to side, the table barely missing her with its Agilao. It let out a scream of anger and charged at her. Yukari let out a gasp. "Sukukaja!" Suddenly, she felt invigorated, like she could run a marathon. Almost like Cadenza had been used again. Taking in a deep breath, she turned and ran, leading the table away from the other one Junpei and Minato were fighting. "Thanks, Yukari," Minato said under his breath, as he summoned Apsaras. "Finish it," he whispered, the blue-skinned woman dancing in the air, frigid air surrounding the table. It backed away, shooting fireballs all over itself.

It surrounded itself in a flame, trying to stop the freezing spell. "Keep it up, Apsaras!" Minato yelled out. Blue aura surrounded him, and Apsaras faded away. He aimed his evoker at his temple again and yelled out, "Skadi!" at the top of his lungs. Minako watched in awe. She closed her eyes, but didn't feel Skadi's presence in her consciousness.

She opened them again, and saw a black-skinned woman with bright red lips and white hair sticking out in two different directions. She only wore a cape with a yellow and black pattern. _"For you to be able to summon me at this point, you must be desperate to win,"_ she laughed, _"I hunger...I hunger for power!"_

Minako watched as she let out a shout of complete and total glee. A large ice block suddenly appeared above in the air, crushing a table Junpei and Akihiko were after. Minato narrowed his eyes. "Wrong...one..." he said, collapsing on his knees, breathing heavily as Skadi faded away, her laugh echoing in the room.

"Last one," she uttered, "Jack Frost!" The snowman appeared once more in front of her. It walked over to the table as it cowered in fear against a wall. "Bufu," she said, smirking. The table was engulfed in ice, and then shattering into several pieces. "It's over..." she said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Minato stood up, wiping sweat from his brow. "Everything went just as plan," he said, walking over to the teleporter. "Come on, let's go home, I need a shower and some warm coffee with hot sauce.

* * *

><p>514/09

"Minako," Ema said, walking over to her. School had just ended, and Minako was sitting on her desk. "U-Um...w-would you l-like to hang out today, too...?"

Minako gave her a smile. "Sure! Where do you want to go?" Ema shifted from foot to foot nervously. "...how about Paulownia Mall?" Ema nodded, smiling gratefully. "Come on," she said, taking Ema's hand.

Ema blushed a little, and let herself be led away by Minako. "T-Thank you for hanging out with me, Minako-san."

"Hey! Mina-chan," Junpei said, greeting her in the hallway. "Wanna go to Hagakure's?" he looked at Ema. "Oh, hey there. You already got plans?" Minako glanced at Ema.

"Wanna go to Hagakure's? We know how to get the Hagakure special!" Minako said brightly. Ema nodded nervously.

"S-Sure..."

"LET'S GO!" Minako said, linking arms with Ema and Junpei.

* * *

><p>Minato watched from a distance, glaring at Ema. He took out a small notebook, and wrote himself a message.<p>

_Ema is not to be trusted, she is an anomaly._

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank you all for all of your patience. I took <em>so long<em> writing this. Sorry!**


	28. I'll be your friend

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 28**

**I'll be your friend**

**I would like to apologize of an error I made in the previous chapter. I meant to put the day down as May 24th, not 14th. I'm sorry for any inconveniences.**

* * *

><p>Minako sucked up the noodles, "more please!" she called out with a bright smile. Junpei slammed his hand on the counter. Minako smirked at him, snickering.<p>

"Damn it, Minako!"

"Aw, is the loser cranky?" she said, slapping him in the back, getting an "ow!" out of him. "Come on, Junpei, be a man for once!"

"How the hell did you beat me?!" Junpei cried out, glaring at Minako. "And how are you _not_ five-hundred pounds the way you eat?" Minako smacked his cheek with her chopsticks. "Ow!"

Minako wagged her chopsticks at him. "You should never comment on a lady's weight, you know." Ema stared at them, slowly eating her noodles. Minako and Junpei sure were_ interesting_. "Right Ema?"

Ema slowly nodded. "But, I never really thought about my weight," she said, looking down at her stomach. Minako took one of her egg while she was distracted.

"Junpei, I keep my slim figure the same way you do," Minako said with a wink. "Don't worry Ema," Minako patted Ema's stomach. "You're not fat. Besides, everyone would notice your cute face before your gut!" Minako pinched her cheek. "You're so cute!"

"S-So!" Ema began, shaking Minako's hand off, her cheeks going red. "Uh, what did you guys get on your exams?"

Junpei sighed, "well, senpai won't _kill_ me, but I'm probably still screwed." he shivered. Minako thought that was pretty appropriate. "Man, Minako, you finished fast. You even had time to take a nap!"

Minako giggled. "I'm just _that_ good."

Ema fidgeted. "I-I feel like I did pretty good, but I spent a bit going through the answers again, and I hadn't gone through the whole test again, so I might've missed a few questions, and..." she finished with a small and nervous laugh. "Um...uh, t-thank you for inviting me, Minako-chan. I really-"

"Hey, you don't have to be like that!" Minako said, putting an arm around Ema's shoulders, pulling her close, "we're friends, all right? Just call me 'Minako', you don't have to use the honorifics!"

Minako couldn't help but think that Ema reminded her of Fu-oh no...Fuuka! Damn damn damn! Why didn't she notice sooner?! "Gotta use the restroom!" Minako shouted, not caring about the stares everyone was giving her. She ran into the woman's bathroom, taking out her phone. She was about to dial Fuuka's number, and then stopped. How could she just call her like that? She wasn't _supposed_ to know her phone number.

She closed her flip-phone, slamming her fist against the wall. "Damn it!" she said, gritting her teeth. "I'm so sorry!" she said to no one in particular. How could she have forgotten about her? She could've at least comforted Fuuka and help her deal with the bullying...

Minako walked out of the restroom, a frown on her face. "Mina, something wrong?" Junpei asked. Minako flashed him a smile.

"No, of course not!"

Junpei frowned, but let it drop.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Minako said, nudging Minato who was leaning against the wall next to the bathroom. "Have you noticed an bullying going on? With Fuuka?" Minato shook his head.<p>

"Those girls are good at hiding it," he said, frowning, "but things should go the way they should, sis."

"Don't call me that," Minako said, leaning against the wall as well. "I don't want Fuuka to have to go through this just as badly as last time. Shouldn't we help her out?"

Minato sighed. "Sometimes things have to happen like they should," his voice dropped to a whisper, "like Shinjiro dying." Minako's eyes widened, and she almost yelled at him.

"I stopped his death."

Minato cursed under his breath. "Did you?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't seem very surprised."

"And you didn't seem very surprised when I said that he died in my timeline."

"Touche."

Minato chuckled softly. "Minako, if you want to do something about Fuuka, then go ahead. Just, if something horrible happens...I might not be able to help out. Natsuki might die, or Fuuka might die, or Junpei, or me," he looked down, staring intently at the carpet. "The world is pretty chaotic and unpredictable. Any slight change might end in disaster."

"How do you know?"

"I watch plenty of movies," Minato said with a smile. "And read a couple books, but mostly television. Which reminds me," he walked over to the TV, turning it on. "Let's see what's on."

Minako rolled her eyes, going upstairs. Minato smirked to himself as his sister left.

* * *

><p>Fuuka sat down on her bed, trying her best not to cry. Moriyama-san and her friends teased her about her grades. She scored fairly well, but nearly failed Classic Literature. She felt embarrassed, and tried to ran off, but then they tripped her in the hall. She fell on the floor, and they laughed at her again. Why did they do this to her? It didn't feel fair.<p>

Her phone beeped. She picked it up. It was a text message. An unknown number.

_'You are not alone. You are loved. Never forget that. OK?'_

Fuuka stared at the text for a few moments, and then a small smile appeared on her face. _'Thank you'_ she texted back before putting her phone down. But the question was, who was that person? That text felt really nice, but there was still a part of her that was worried and doubted this.

* * *

><p>Minako let out a breath of relief. She should really spend more time with Fuuka. Then, her phone beeped.<p>

_'Change your destiny. Don't listen to Minato. History can be changed, I've seen it with my own eyes. Man has great potential, 22.'_

_-N_

"Who are you?" she said, frowning. N...what could that mean? Does it stand for something? Is it a random letter? It mentioned 'man', so is it not human?

N...

N...

N...

Nyx?

She gasped before shaking her head. No, could it really be Nyx? But Nyx is the enemy. It'll bring about the end of the world, but...she slammed her phone on her bed. If it was Nyx, why would she do this? It doesn't make any sense. _"Summoning creatures by shooting yourself in the head with a fake pistols hardly makes any either,"_ Orpheus chided in. Minako rolled her eyes. _"Remember, Nyx is a goddess."_

"So?"

_"They usually have strange and twisted goals, and no empathy for people. I must warn you. The gods _will_ find a way to destroy your life and your loved ones."_

Minako lied down on her bed. "I'll sleep on it. Besides, there's no way it could be Nyx. And me and the rest could take out any god or goddess in our way!"

* * *

><p><strong>525/09**

Minako yawned as she got out of bed. She quickly changed and ran downstairs. "Am I late?!" she cried out as she arrived at the lobby, "I didn't sleep in?" Minato stared at her. His hair was a mess and his eyes were barely open, but he still had an aura of irritation around him. He gave her a death glare.

He handed her a cup of coffee. "Don't be so stupid," he said, flicking her forehead. Minako almost decked him in the face, but the coffee actually tasted quite good. Very sweet. "If you were late, don't you think we would gone?"

Junpei and Yukari sat on the table. Junpei ate some left over ramen while Yukari drank some coffee. "No need to be so cranky," she said, not bothering to look at him. "If I slept as much as you too, I'd be worried I was late too."

Minato rolled his eyes but still smirked. "Well you're certainly in a nice mood today, Yuka-tan," he said with a small chuckle. "Well, hurry up, all of you. Midterm results are posted today."

Junpei let out a groan. "I'm screwed."

* * *

><p>"I payed Tanaka some cash," Minato whispered to Minako as they rode on the train. "Come with me to the mall next time. We gotta make the Devil Social Link soon."<p>

Minako nodded. "Thanks for the heads up," Minato nodded before closing his eyes and focusing on his music blasting from his headphones. "I guess."

* * *

><p>Minato stared at the board with dull, unimpressed eyes. "Wow, Mina-chan is so smart!" One student remarked. "Didn't think she'd get top of the class considering her brother's also in it. You should've seen that guy..." Minato turned to walk away, but he caught sight of Minako's smirk on her face as he walked past. He had a blank expression, but that made it a bit more satisfying for Minako.<p>

"I won," she whispered as he walked past. Minato didn't reply. She smirked and laughed quietly to herself.

_'I'm better,'_ Minato thought, stuffing his hands into his pockets, staring at the ground. "Don't get cocky."

* * *

><p>"Hey Fuuka, cooking club today?" Minako asked, smiling brightly at her. "Come on, let's go!" Minako said, taking Fuuka's hand, not bothering to wait for a response from her.<p>

"U-Uh, all rig-YAH!" Fuuka cried out as she was dragged away. "M-Minako, hold on!" Minato glanced at the girls as he walked out of the classroom. He sighed, shaking his head.

"You're going to get us killed," Minato muttered under his breath. With a shrug, he decided to enjoy a nice meal with the Gourmet King. He needed something in his stomach.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Fuuka," Minako said as she cleaned her fingers with a towel. "Are you bullied by anyone?" Fuuka did her best not to let out a surprised yelp.<p>

"Oh! Well, yes, but it's not big deal," Fuuka said, looking down. She tried to smile. "I don't mind at all. And I'm sure they don't mean it," Minako took her hands. "H-Huh?! Uh, Mina-"

"Of course it's a big deal!" Minako said with a frown. "It's not okay for you to just accept people making fun of you. Remember, Fuuka, I'm here for you, okay?"

Fuuka nodded, blushing a bit. "Thanks, Minako. I really appreciate it."

"Well, let's try out your sweet fries!" Minako said, quickly snatching a fry as Fuuka panicking and tried to take it. "Oh come on, how bad could it be?" she said, popping it into her mouth. She chewed slowly and thoroughly, trying to take in the taster. "Could be better," she said, swallowing and taking all of them for herself. "But it's pretty good!" she said with a big, great smile.

Fuuka let out a breath of relief. "Thank you," she said with a bit of a bow. "A-Anyway, I should get home. Goodbye, Minako!" she said, running out of the room.

Minako smiled before quickly sprinting to the bathroom once Fuuka's footsteps where no longer possible to hear, hoping to take the taste of her mouth with some delicious sink water. She would have to get rid of the fries where no one would find them.

Or...

* * *

><p>"Hey, Minato, I made some sweet fries for you!" Minato looked up from his book.<p>

"Ah thanks!" he waited until Minako went up the stairs before standing up and walking over to Junpei in the kitchen table. "Want some sweet fries?"

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe taking a who-knows-how-long long vacation from this will made my writing better. Anyway, happy early-x-mas. Here's your present. This chapter. Anyway, maybe I'll update the next chapter earlier. Probably around 2023 when Atlus and Google are fighting for world dominance. Happy Holidays!<strong>


End file.
